Kissing Deal
by beatrix.acs
Summary: Tony and Ziva are posing as a married couple in a hotel for a week to keep an eye on another married couple that is involved in their last case and to find some evidence against them. As a part of marital necessities they make a deal about kisses. Will they finally find their way to each other thanks to it? More information inside – please read and review... :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Assignment

**Author's note:**

**So, I'm back with another story like I promised! This story is set in AU Season 11 but it doesn't follow the storyline of it. So no Ziva's goodbye and no mention about what could have happened in the summer. Let's just pretend that Season 11 continues in usual way. I just need them to be through all the crap they've been through in season 10, because they will be talking about it.**

**It's set in the spring of 2014, so they could be fully recovered from what happened last year. Also, this is not a case-fic so don't expect something special about the case – it's just a reason why they will be, where they will be.**

**I know that these types of stories are here in various fanfics but give it a shot please… :) I also hope that someone won't accuse me of stealing their ideas but I swear that all I'm writing comes from my head and my heart.**

**It's gonna be a story with loooong chapters (almost every chapter goes over 4000 words) – so just first four chapters will be posted in the course of 14 days – the rest is longer so there will be weekly updates. I will try to stick with it but my school starts soon so I hope that you will be patient in the case that I will be too much busy. I like to have pre-written chapters so you won't have to wait for update so long – currently working on the Chapter 16 – over 80,000 words and I'm writing since the beginning of August, phew...**

**There will be a lot of talking, arguing, jealousy, misunderstanding, confusion and as for the M part, towards the end this story will turn to M eventually. Well, those who know me from my previous story **_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_** – what else you would expect from me, right? :) Now, we are staying on T rating and we will be there for some time.**

**So, I hope, you'll enjoy this and will let me know what you think about this story so far. Your reviews are wonderful encouragement to continue with this story, don't forget that. But that's enough for now – the story is more important than author's note… :) Enjoy and please review!**

**P.S. Do I have to say that all mistakes are mine because English is not my first language? :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Kissing Deal**_

_**Chapter 1 – The Assignment**_

Tony and Ziva went inside Vance's office curious what kind of assignment director had for them. It was strange for them because they were in the middle of the case so they didn't have any idea what Vance wanted from them. Gibbs was waiting for them already inside and smirked at them encouragingly with a knowing smile, absolutely sure that they will like it. Or maybe won't – but he didn't care. They were best for this assignment and he knew it. It wouldn't be for the first time for them after all.

Vance greeted them and waved at them to sit down. He smiled at them and sat back with clasped hands.

"You two are going on an assignment – together. You'll be posing as a married couple in the Hotel Black Raven. It's a small but cozy hotel that is not so luxurious but it has pool and wonderful garden." Vance informed them as Tony and Ziva looked over at each other, both not able to fight the smile when they heard _'married couple'_.

Vance looked back and forth between them just to be sure that they didn't have any objections. "You are supposed to keep an eye on another married couple who served as a mediator to our victim. As you know he was selling classified information but to whom we don't know. We hope that you will find some evidence regarding the couple which can lead us to our trader and probably to our murderer."

Vance again watched them carefully as they both nodded in understanding and continued. "Your biggest chance to find the evidence is going to be on Wednesday. The hotel holds a party and every guest in the hotel is invited too. They will be probably there so you will have a good chance to sneak into their room and find something. However, you're going to check in the hotel tonight so you could mingle and nobody could be suspicious about you. It's Saturday today so I think that three days for mingling is enough."

Gibbs smirked because he knew that they will surely like the next part that Vance was going to tell them.

"You're supposed to _keep an eye _on them. Just to observe their behavior, when they are or aren't in their room and so on. Eventually, you can take it as a little vacation." Vance told them as they both opened their mouths agape and their eyes widened in surprise. _They're going on an assignment and they can take it as a vacation?_

"V-vacation?" Ziva stammered unbelievingly while Tony nodded enthusiastically to emphasize her question.

Vance smiled at them knowing that it really had to sound crazy, but it was like it was. "Yes, vacation. There won't be any surveillance – so no cameras, no microphones, no backup – just you two." Vance told them with a broad smile as he enjoyed their shocked faces. Gibbs was right – they were absolutely astonished with the news.

"But what if..." Tony began but Vance cut him off. "If you're concerned about your safety, you don't have to. You'll have your guns and that's all you need. The couple is doing this probably because of money or because somebody's blackmailing them but I highly doubt that they could actually hurt you. I think you would be able to handle them by yourselves if such situation ever occurs." Vance informed them calmly.

"It's just for a week. We'll call from MTAC every day to check up on you." Gibbs added with another smirk on his face amused by the situation.

Ziva grimaced with uneasiness while Tony's face lit up. "Do you have any problem with it, David?" Vance asked Ziva concerned because her face didn't look happy.

"N-no, director. It is OK, I do not have problem with it." She replied still feeling queasy about the whole situation.

_Whole week with Tony alone, in some hotel, posing as a married couple, sleeping in the same bed..._ _Without surveillance... _She gulped nervously as she raked her hair in frustration, completely forgetting that it could destroy her ponytail. That wasn't something she awaited when she entered this office. Her problem wasn't Tony. Her problem was herself and her feelings for Tony. She thought about her life very much lately and she finally admitted to herself that her feelings for Tony went beyond the friendship.

She knew that her feelings didn't come up from nothing – she was falling for him for years but until recently, especially after what happened in the last year, she didn't allow to herself to admit those feelings. But when she admitted them it shocked her how strong the feelings were. However, she knew that relationship with Tony was impossible – he saw her as a friend, nothing more.

Sure, there is huge sexual attraction but that's all. He would be probably happy if he had a sexual relationship with her, but she knew that she would be just torturing herself with unrequited love because he just couldn't love her. She was damaged goods with frightening past – who could possibly want her? He could never love her and that's why she decided to kill her feelings for Tony. Her best way how to do it was hurting him – pushing him away, shutting him down. Even though it didn't make her feel any better because she caused him unimaginable pain, she knew that it was the best for the both of them.

"Good." Vance nodded satisfied and turned to Tony. "Do you have any problems, DiNozzo?" He asked him just to be sure that nobody had objections about the assignment.

"No." Tony shook with his head and watched Ziva's distress. She obviously wasn't happy about the assignment but what she could do?

"Great." Vance said and rubbed his hands in satisfaction.

"Take something with you to keep yourselves entertained. I mean, like books etc. Oh, and your married name is Carter. Your names are staying – you're still Tony and Ziva." He informed them as he passed them the files with the married couple they were going to observe.

"And their married name is Jackson. Any questions?" He asked them raising an eyebrow on them.

They both shook their heads still surprised with the information. Vance released them and they went out Vance's office. Tony couldn't believe his luck – he didn't know who to thank first. He was looking at the whole situation in completely different light than Ziva. He was crazy about her for years but something always came into his way. Now, he finally had the chance in front of him – no cameras, no microphones, nothing. Just he and Ziva in the hotel room, sleeping in the same bed and doing things that married couples are supposed to do...

Well, not that he thought Ziva would give in easily – she was trying to push him away for the last few weeks but he was able to stick at his effort not to leave her. He was too much afraid that she might leave them, leave him. She told him countless times that she decided to move on with her life after what was happening for the last year and he was terrified by it. She could leave NCIS, she could find a man and get marry, or even worse get pregnant. And he just couldn't stand the fact that she would be married to another man, let alone have kids with another man.

It wasn't just a sexual attraction that drew him up to her. He loved everything about her – her unbelievable strength, her beauty, her personality, her damn ninja skills... but he knew that he will have to take the things slow. She has never doubted her abilities as an agent but when it came to personal matters – she absolutely underrated herself. That's why she built the walls around her and tried to push him away everytime he got a little bit closer to her. When they took one step forward, she immediately took two steps back. But despite all of this – they were getting closer – because he persisted.

When they stood alone in the corridor, he looked at her and still saw the uneasiness that ran through her. He took her by her elbows trying to make her look at him. When she did and he was sure that she fully perceived him, he tucked a strand of her hair that escaped from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Are you really OK with that, Ziva?" He asked her worried with her nervousness.

She looked up at him into his eyes. It wasn't his problem, it was just her problem. Her and her stupid feelings for him. _Why she just couldn't stop thinking about him? _She gulped the lump in her throat to manage speak at least.

"Yes I am, Tony. It is not... it is not you. I just..." She stammered as he looked at her sternly because he knew that something was bothering her. But he couldn't figure out what.

"If you really find pretending to be married with me so repulsive, then you can say NO to this assignment." He informed her softly but hurt that she was feeling so nervous about it.

Her gaze softened as she was sad with the fact that he could even think that. Her problem was the complete opposite – she didn't find it repulsive at all.

"No, I want to do that. Really Tony, it has nothing to do with you." She told him stepping away from his embrace.

He nodded and took a step towards her but she put her hands between them to make him stop. He stopped and grimaced again hurt that she was shutting him down – again. He could feel her nervousness and her discomfort once again while she took few deep breaths because it was breaking her heart that she was doing this to him.

"I just need to see Abby about something." She quickly blurted out, turned around on her heel and quickly ran down the stairs as she swept through bullpen like a tornado and immediately hopped in to the elevator.

Tony just stood there trying to shake himself off from what just happened. He didn't even have the chance to react before she ran off. He shrugged knowing that he will have a lot of time to talk about it with her and went prepared himself for this assignment.

* * *

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed happily as she saw her friend came down to her lab.

"I heard you have an assignment with Tony..." She began but Ziva just looked at her and grabbed her hand as she pulled her further back into the lab. When the door closed behind them she turned around to face Abby.

"I cannot do it." She told her with obvious fear in her face.

Abby blinked surprised. _Why she was so nervous about it? _"What do you mean you can't do it? It's just an assignment with Tony, Ziva. And I heard it's not something life-threatening."

"I know, Abby. But I just cannot do it." Ziva repeated more firmly hoping that her friend will understand her reasons and she will get usual support from her.

"If you can't, then why didn't you say so to Director?" Abby asked puzzled absolutely not knowing _what the hell was going on?_

"Because he relies on me?" Ziva offered with a shrug while Abby wondered what the assignment could be.

"Exactly. Now tell me what the assignment is, that you're so nervous about it." Abby told her curiosity bubbling inside her.

Ziva sighed and dissolved her hair so she could rake them in frustration. "We're going to pose as a married couple in some hotel." She answered despair radiating from her.

"And? You already did that once, so what's the problem?" Abby asked her not comprehending her concerns at all.

"That was different! We did not know each other back then so well..." Ziva tried to explain Abby her worries. "And now it is without surveillance, just the two of us..." She trailed off again as her mind filled with various scenarios that could possibly happen while lying in the same bed with Tony.

Abby nodded as she finally began to understand what was running on Ziva's mind. "So, your problem is that you will be alone with him. Why?" Abby asked her curiously as she wasn't still sure what was going on.

"Because..." Ziva began and scratched the back of her head nervously looking around herself and avoiding eye contact with Abby. "I might have feelings for him." She finally confessed embracing herself in the attempt to protect herself.

Abby's eyes widened in surprise as she shot her an incredulous look. _Maybe... After all these years... She finally accepted her feelings for him? _Then a wide smile appeared on her lips. "That's great, Ziva!" She exclaimed genuinely happy that her friend finally admitted what she tried to suppress for so long.

"That is not great, Abby!" Ziva retorted hopelessly as she began to pace, chewing on her thumb. Abby opened her mouth to ask her why but Ziva continued. "He... he does not feel the same way about me and I..." She trailed off as Abby finally found her voice.

"How do you know? He's crazy about you for years, Ziva." Abby tried to convince her because she was one of the people who knew about Tony's feelings for Ziva.

Ziva shook with her head vehemently at it. "No, no, no. He does not, Abby. It's... It's just sexual attraction, nothing more." She said trying to convince herself. She decided to kill her feelings for Tony so any argument from Abby couldn't convince her otherwise.

Abby shook her head disapprovingly but decided not to push Ziva. She sensed that she herself wasn't sure about it so much, so it would be better if Tony himself could convince her about his genuine feelings for her.

"If you think so..." She said shrugging with resignation. "But I'm telling you – it's otherwise. He's crazy about you." She added hoping that Ziva will finally open her eyes and let herself to see it. It was pretty much obvious to everybody that Tony loves her – but not to the woman who was concerned.

Ziva just shook her head in disagreement again and continued pacing. She feared that Abby's words could be true and that could spoil her plan. _But what if she was right? What if Tony really loves her? Could she make a great mistake by pushing him away and therefore lost the love of her life?_

"What are the feelings that you might have for him, anyway?" Abby asked her hopefully that she still could persuade her to give it a chance.

Ziva stopped pacing and again embraced herself trying to protect herself from whatever was bothering her. She looked around distractedly avoiding the eye contact with Abby. "I love him." She confessed quietly glad that she could finally say it aloud in front of someone.

Abby's eyes bulged out as she opened her mouth to say something but she didn't have the chance because Tony interrupted her. "Uhm, hi. I'm sorry to interrupt your girl's talk but I'm looking for you, Ziva." He said pointing his finger on his soon-to-be fake wife.

Ziva's face went pale as she turned her head to look at him. She gulped as the train of thoughts set in to motion. _How long he has been standing there? What did he hear? What if... what if he knows that they were talking about him? _Abby reacted a little bit better than her and went to Tony. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him lightly backward.

"That's OK, Tony. Just give us a minute. I have to say something to Ziva. After that she's all yours." Abby said with pleading eyes indicating to Tony that this was really a serious conversation. Tony nodded understandingly knowing that girls just need to talk from time to time and went to pace around Abby's lab.

Abby returned back to Ziva and grabbed her hands to be sure that she will have her attention. "Do you think he overheard...?" Ziva asked her frightened, watching Tony as he examined Abby's machines.

Abby flashed a peek at Tony and turned back to Ziva. "I don't know. But he probably didn't hear enough because he would look different if he did." Abby assured her quickly as she squeezed Ziva's hands so she could finally pay attention to her and not to Tony.

"Look Ziva, if your feelings are really so strong then give it a shot. You'll be there without any barrier, with no surveillance. Take it as Las Vegas – what happens in the hotel, stays in the hotel – in the case that things wouldn't turn out as you want." Abby told her absolutely serious about what she was saying. Ziva just stared at her, contemplating her suggestion.

"And if things will turn out good for both of you – then you can continue in what you'd started." Abby explained further her plan how to get them together.

Ziva shrugged uncertainly not really convinced that it could actually work. "I do not know, Abby. It's great risk. What if he..." She said and Abby quickly cut her off.

"Just try it Ziva! Give in to those feelings just for a minute and you'll see that he loves you too!" She began to lose patience with her. _Why she just can't open her eyes? Why she can't see it? It wasn't just some stupid sexual attraction – he really loves her!_

Ziva sighed still not sure. She can't risk her friendship with Tony – it was too much important to her. She shook her head again and opened her mouth but Abby didn't give her a chance to say something.

"Promise me, Ziva. You'll try to give in _just _for a single minute." She persuaded her knowing that if she do it, she won't be able to stop thus she finally will see how much Tony was head over heels in love with her.

Ziva finally surrendered as she nodded. "Fine." She said with resignation knowing that Abby would probably lock her up in here until she made the promise. Abby's face lit up with satisfaction as she grabbed her hand and led her to Tony.

Tony turned around to face them with a smile as his gaze followed mostly Ziva. She returned the smile and put on her normal face. "So, what do you want?" She asked him hoping that he didn't overhear everything from their conversation.

He reached out his hand to her. "Give me your right hand." He told her excitedly as she shot him suspicious look but stretched her hand out to him.

He smiled at her and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Ziva David, do you take me to be your husband, to live together in fake matrimony, for as long as we are on this assignment?" He asked her ceremonially while he was putting the ring on her finger.

She was watching him astonished at first but then understood his humor and decided to play along with an amused smile on her lips. "Yes, I do." She answered as he grinned at her wishing that her reply would be for real one day.

"And since I already have my ring on my finger – Yes, I do." He said and squeezed her hands getting lost in her eyes.

Abby watched the interaction with amusement and then clapped with her hands to congratulate them. "Now, you may kiss the bride." She turned to Tony with a wave of her hand and they all laughed at it.

Then Tony bent down and kissed her on the cheek at least – just to seal the deal. She smiled and returned the kiss on the cheek as she lingered with her lips on his skin a little bit longer than was necessary. Abby watched them dreamily with a huge smile on her lips as she hoped that this assignment will finally get them together.

"And the second thing because of which I was looking for you – when do you want to me to pick you up at your apartment? We have to go to check in to the hotel tonight and before that we have to pack, so..." Tony said waiting for Ziva to react.

She nodded understandingly. "Well, it's three o'clock right now, so uhm..." She began as Tony interjected. "I was thinking that we can go on dinner before we'll check in. You know – to agree on details of our marriage – where we met, how we met etc."

She smiled at his perfectionism and the fact that he thought about such things while she was too engrossed with her feelings. "Sure, that would be nice." She agreed and turned to Abby as she accepted her hug.

"Thanks, Abby. See you later." She said goodbye to her friend while Abby winked at Tony playfully.

"You're welcome. And good luck." She released her as Ziva turned around on her heel and went outside. Then she turned and looked at Tony. "You are coming?" She asked him impatiently thinking that they will go together.

Tony shook his head as he nodded with his head at Abby. "Actually, I want to talk with Abby about something." He replied as Ziva nodded and disappeared onto the corridor.

Tony waited until he was sure that she couldn't hear them and then turned back to Abby. She was watching him carefully waiting for whatever he wanted from her.

"Does she have somebody?" Tony asked not hesitating in his questioning.

Abby smiled – that was exactly she was expecting. _So he had to overhear something... _"No. As far as I know – she doesn't have anybody." She replied looking at him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

Tony pouted because he didn't want to confess that he overheard something but it was the reason why he was asking this question. "Well, I overheard, not intentionally, that she loves someone." He said waiting for her to confirm his worst fears.

Abby nodded trying to come up with some lie. "What else did you overheard?" She asked carefully just to be sure that her lie will be working.

"Just this. That she loves someone. And it's a man because she said _him_." He confessed and it was true, he didn't hear anything else than that.

"Well, we weren't talking about men. She was talking about her father, that's all." She lied easily as Tony suspected that she wasn't telling him the whole truth but he knew that she wasn't lying to him about the fact that Ziva doesn't have someone.

"Why do you even care?" She asked curiously just to be sure that she was right – he was dying of jealousy just from the idea that she might have someone.

Tony looked around himself nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I was... just thinking... that we could... you know... during the assignment..." He stammered as he feared to voice his thoughts aloud.

"That you could take advantage of it so you two could finally get together?" She finished his sentence instead of him.

Tony nodded in agreement. "Yes, I just wanted to..." He began but trailed off as he was ashamed with himself that he wanted to take advantage of the situation when they will be alone on a mission without surveillance to his personal profit.

"I know, Tony." Abby assured him that she knew that his intentions were pure. "And I'm telling you – go for it." She told him with a knowing smile on her lips trying to tell him that Ziva could probably give in.

Tony flashed her huge grin as he hugged her. "Thanks, Abbs." Then he released her and went to pack his belongings as Abby waved at him in goodbye and went back to do her work.

**_The End of Chapter 1_**

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Are you interested in what will happen next? Let me know what you think in the review box below... :) Thanks a lot for reading or at least stopping by. Next chapter is coming on Thursday!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dinner

**Author's note:**

**Wow, guys – thank you so much to all of you for such wonderful reviews! I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story. Thank also to those who followed or favorited... :) It really made my day.**

**This chapter is not what I wanted it to be but it holds important information about the story and so on. So instead of another large author's note to explain what is going on in this story, I decided to write a chapter about it. That's why it's so short – it's the shortest chapter so far.**

**But I promise you that the next chapter, which is coming on Monday – one day before the premiere, is totally worth to wait... :)**

**So, enjoy this little intermezzo before the whole 'kissing deal' will begin and again – thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**Apologize:**

**As I was notified by my dear regular reviewer BertAndTiva (whose words always make me happy – just in case that you might think I'm mad at you – I swear I'm not, on the contrary I absolutely value your reviews) – the marriage ring goes on the left hand, not right. I'm sorry for it – I guess that I just didn't pay attention when I was writing the chapter and it absolutely didn't hit me. Well, it happened and I'm happy to learn from my mistakes... :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Kissing Deal**_

_**Chapter 2 – The Dinner**_

Tony smoothed his tie as he eagerly raised his hand and knocked on Ziva's door. This assignment was a godsend for him. He just couldn't wait for the moment they'll check in the hotel and finally – they'll be alone.

What he didn't expect was the man who opened the door for him. He was young, somewhere between 20 and 30 years old, well-built and handsome. Tony blinked surprised as he looked at door again just to be sure that it was really Ziva's apartment.

"Uhm, hi. I'm looking for Ziva?" He asked uncertainly as the man looked him up and down with a smile.

"Oh, yes! Come on in! You're Tony, her coworker, right?" The man said and opened the door for him so Tony could enter the apartment.

"Yes." Tony said suspiciously wondering what the man was doing there. _Abby was saying that she doesn't have someone – so who the hell this man is? _"And you are?" He asked him carefully ready to pull out his gun in the case that the man wasn't supposed to be here at all.

The man just smiled at him and reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Cory, Ziva's..." but he didn't have the chance to finish because in that moment Ziva emerged from her bedroom with a bag in her hand.

"Oh Tony, it is you!" She exclaimed surprised that he was there on time and flashed him one of her best smiles.

She put the bag down and turned to Cory as she handed him her spare keys. "Thank you really much, Cory..." Then she stopped as she realized that men didn't know each other.

"Oh, I am sorry. Cory – this is Tony, my partner. Tony – this is Cory..." She began to introduce them as Cory interjected, "Her neighbor." He explained to Tony because Tony's gaze was so full of distrust, anger and jealousy that it began to scare him.

"He will take care of my apartment while the two of us will be gone." Ziva further explained as she saw the look on Tony's face. He was obviously jealous but he didn't have any reason to feel like that. But that didn't mean that she couldn't have little a fun with it.

Then she turned back to Cory. "Thank you again, Cory. I really appreciate it." She told him as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek as a reward. And also to tease Tony a little.

He smiled at her as he rubbed her shoulders. "Everything for my Israeli princess." He told her as Tony felt himself to reach for his gun. It was too much for his liking. Ziva flashed Cory another smile, told him goodbye and grabbed Tony's hand before he could do something stupid as she led him into the elevator with the bag in her other hand.

Tony felt like if someone slapped him directly into his face. They were obviously close – so Abby either lied him about the fact that Ziva doesn't have someone or she didn't know about this Cory. _And how he could miss that there was some new man in Ziva's life?_

"So... Cory..." He began jealousy dripping from every letter in the word. Ziva turned her head aside so he couldn't see her smirk at his jealousy. The fact was she was flattered by it and she knew that once Tony will learn the truth about Cory, he will feel embarrassed so she decided to tease him.

"Yes, Cory." She confirmed trying to stifle the laugh that bubbled inside her.

"Nice guy. When did you two meet?" Tony asked her looking at her, trying to ignore the pain in his heart.

"Few months ago, on the morning run. He just moved into the apartment next to mine." She explained still amused with the whole situation.

Tony nodded as he contemplated what to say next. "It won't work between you two, you know. You don't fit to each other." He said hoping that it won't sound too much cheekily. All he wanted to do was to protect her. If she couldn't love him then he wanted her to be happy with some man who really deserves her.

Ziva's smile widened as she exited the elevator without a word. Tony went after her and practically bumped into her when she suddenly turned around and leaned against the front door of her apartment building.

"If you want to ask some question about Cory, then ask. I will answer you." She told him with a smile as she decided that she teased him enough. Now, she wanted to see his embarrassment.

Tony looked at her unbelievingly pondering whether to ask the question he wanted to know or not. But she gave him permission, so... "Fine. Do you sleep with him?" He asked anger absolutely evident in his voice but he just couldn't control his emotions anymore.

Ziva leaned her head back against the door as she began to laugh aloud. Tony flashed her puzzled look as Ziva tried to subdue her laugh. "He is gay, Tony." She told with amusement as she waited for his reaction.

Tony's eyes widened as he realized how foolish he can be sometimes. Well, she get him in this. "Oh! Oh, that's great! I mean for him..." He began not sure what to tell exactly.

She rolled her eyes as the laugher still bubbled inside her and opened the front door. "Come on, you jealous clown." She told him and went outside to take a seat in their taxi.

The taxi driver helped her to put the bag inside the trunk while Tony rather flopped down inside trying to hide himself from her. He was acting like a jealous madman but after he found out last year that she slept with Adam, he watched every man that approached her and threatened him to leave her alone. She was supposed to be happy with some good man and they all wanted her only for one thing – and he can't let that happen. She deserved more than this. Ziva knew what he was doing with her potential suitors but because she realized that she was in love with Tony, she didn't mind. Not that she told him that.

She sat back in the taxi still smiling and amused by his behavior. Tony told the taxi driver the address of the restaurant where they had reservations for their dinner.

Then he turned to her wanting to apologize. "I'm sorry, I was just..." He began as she looked at him and winked. "Jealous." She finished for him as she reached for his hand and squeezed it to assure him that she wasn't angry with him. He smiled at her grateful that she wasn't making fun of him.

* * *

He wanted to forget about it but he also wanted to pay her back for it so when they arrived to the restaurant, he decided to return her teasing. They sat down into their chairs and he waited patiently until the waiter approached them and they told him their picks, together with the bottle of red wine.

She still had the amused smile on her lips so he leaned over and caught her hands as she looked at him surprised. He leaned even forward so their faces were only millimeters apart. She gulped nervously as her eyes slipped to his lips and then back to his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Ms David, or I'll wipe it off by myself." He told her in a dangerous, yet soft tone, licking his lips in the process.

She chuckled as she tried to hide the sudden arousal that shot through her body and yanked with her hands to free herself. But he tightened his grip as she grimaced in pain and then he released her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

She glared at him but stopped smirking. "So, we are here to make some story about our marriage." She rather changed the topic and waved at him with her finger where her ring was.

"You're right." He confirmed as he poured them the wine. "So, where did we meet?" He began with one of the most important questions.

"I was thinking that we should lie as little as possible." She told him sipping her wine as he nodded appreciatively. "Good idea. So, we met in work." He said glad that the first thing was behind them.

"Fine, but what our job is?" She asked because she couldn't come up with something that didn't include some agent stuff.

Tony nodded in contemplation as their meal arrived. "Well, that's hard to say. I've always been cop, then agent..." He said as Ziva snapped with her fingers while she began to eat her pasta.

"What about a lawyer?" She suggested and he looked at her surprised. That really didn't come into his mind. But it wasn't bad idea after all.

"OK then, a lawyer. And what are you? My secretary?" He suggested and wiggled his eyebrows on her seductively.

She shot him a glare, rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly. "No way. I will be your client." She said still thinking about the work she could do.

The same question was running in Tony's head. "Oh, great. So I was your lawyer and we fell in love. And what's your job then?"

"I will be..." Ziva began after few seconds of intensive thinking, "manager of reality estate agency." She said not really knowing from where the idea came from and judging by the look on Tony's face, he was surprised too but nodded in agreement.

"And how long we have been together?" Tony asked another necessary question.

Ziva pouted in contemplation. "That depends – how long we have been married?" She retorted and Tony shrugged.

"About a year or two..." He offered and she nodded approvingly as she finally began to finish their story up.

"Fine – I will wrap it up. So – you are my husband, a lawyer and I am your wife, manager of reality estate agency." She began to form the story of their fake marriage.

"We met 5 years ago, when I needed some legal assistance. You fell in love with me but I was resisting for a year. Then we got together and after three years we got married. So, we are celebrating our first anniversary as a married couple." She explained and Tony had to smile when she said _'resisted for a year'_. It was great parallel to their relationship – she has resisted for 8 years. But he planned to make her yield because he just couldn't stand the tension between them anymore.

She looked at him to confirm that he agrees. He nodded and finished the rest for her. "We're celebrating our first year anniversary in that hotel, because we're two very busy people who need to be on alert because of our work but we also want to spoil ourselves."

Ziva smiled at him as she was glad that the story was done. They won't probably tell this story to anyone but just in case that someone would want to know who they are, they were prepared.

The waiter went to pick up their empty plates and Tony asked him if he could call a taxi for them because they had to go to the hotel. The waiter nodded and Tony took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the important part of the conversation with Ziva. He was excited about this part and he just hoped that she won't back away.

He leaned over so he wouldn't have to talk so loudly. "And now I think it's time to get to the important part of this conversation." He said as he poured the rest of the wine to their glasses and Ziva leaned over to him too.

"And what it is?" She asked curious what he had in mind.

"Well, we are supposed to be a married couple..." He began as she waited and hummed in approval.

"And married couples, as well as couples in love, usually do certain things..." He said mysteriously as Ziva gulped because she realized where this conversation was heading. Her heart began to beat so fast that she thought it might explode. But if it was caused by his burning gaze only he could produce or the tone of his voice she secretly loved so much, she didn't know.

"What certain things?" She finally managed to say as she slowly began to lose in his eyes.

"Well, there are common things such as unwitting light touches..." He said as he raised his hand and caressed her cheek. To his surprise she didn't shove it away but she leaned into his touch instead.

"They are used to walk hand in hand..." He continued as he reached out for her hand with his second and intertwined their fingers. She just stared at him unable to move or speak.

"They call each other with endearments..." He told her as she smiled widely because she knew what her endearment will be.

"And I just want to know if you're OK with it." He finished as he stroked her cheek lovingly and she was practically melting. She loved how he was always considerate of what she wanted or didn't want, needed or didn't need... It was one of the things because of she fell in love with him. She felt suddenly disgusted by herself that she was always pushing him away while he tried to do everything he saw in her eyes just to make her feel better, without any ulterior motive.

She felt herself to raise her hand that was free and caressed lightly his face and ruffled his hair as his eyes filled with something that was so burning that she suddenly realized what she was doing and put her hand back down quickly. Tony saw the abrupt panic in her eyes as her face went red and he had to smile at her shyness. Although she was embarrassed with her behavior he couldn't care less – he knew that this type of touches will come more frequently in the following days.

"Yes, I am OK with it." She confirmed quietly, knowing that if they are supposed to married couple, they'll have to behave like that as well.

He smiled and wanted to say something but the waiter interfered with the announcement that their taxi arrived. Tony paid for the dinner while Ziva excused herself that she has to go to the restroom.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and cursed herself silently for few times. She wasn't supposed to behave like that. She decided to kill her feelings for Tony, for God's sake! She was forbidden to enjoy his closeness, to think how great it would be if she kissed him, how wonderful it would be if they gave in to the temptation...

_No, no, no, no, no... _She shook her head vehemently. _You cannot think like that! These stupid feelings just make you weak! And you are not allowed to be weak!_ She reprimanded herself for her weakness for him. She hated to be weak, to not be in control of herself, her body and her mind.

Last time she felt absolutely miserable and on the edge of nervous breakdown, she slept with Adam. And it was one of the biggest mistakes in her life. She didn't even enjoy it because she was too disgust by herself and what was the worst – Tony didn't take it well and she knew that she hurt him by it. However, she hurt herself by it too – but she didn't see it back then. It was few weeks after she realized that Adam just took advantage of her and she took advantage of him. And if she hadn't been in Israel but in DC instead and if it had been Tony's door she had knocked that night, Tony wouldn't have done such thing. He would have told her no and would have tried to console her in absolute different way.

But she had different problems now in front of her – first night in the same bed with Tony. And because she felt weak and vulnerable right now – she was terrified by it. She couldn't let happen that again. She will have to resist the temptation because if she sleeps with Tony she will do it because she wants, not that she feels weak.

She gulped and took few deep breaths as she rubbed her face and put on back her normal expression – ex-Mossad officer, now NCIS special agent with a mission ahead. She went out from the restroom and caught up with Tony as they got on their taxi and headed into their hotel.

_**The End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

**So, I just wanted to give Tony some moment of jealousy because he isn't the one who will be jealous in the future chapters... Ooops, little spoiler... :) Trust me, you have a lot to look forward to. Let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter where the 'kissing deal' will be made!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Checking In

**Author's note:**

**Thank you really much to all of you for your kind words in your reviews! Seriously – you're making my day. It's wonderful to know that somebody value my work. I didn't expect such response... :) Thanks also to those who favorited, followed and read! Keep it coming, people!**

**As for one Guest review regarding the lawyer/client thing – I know it's unethical but I meant it that he isn't her lawyer anymore. It's just a fake story for their fake marriage, nothing more. The only mention of it is in this chapter.**

**And in today's chapter – they're checking in! Enjoy this chapter about their first night in the hotel... ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Kissing Deal**_

_**Chapter 3 – Checking In**_

When they arrived at the hotel and the hall porter took their baggage, they stood for a while in front of the hotel and looked at it. It really was a small hotel – just six floors high but neither of them minded it. The most important thing was that they were here together so they didn't need some luxurious expensive hotel. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers as they began to walk inside hand in hand. She let him – it was part of the marital necessities after all and they were supposed to be married couple. The fact that she let him to touch her in this way for real didn't matter. He didn't know that and he will never know. She promised that to herself.

The interior of the hotel was far more beautiful than they expected. The whole lobby of the hotel was designed to the wooden-white combination and it looked so domestically that they both felt like if they were at home. They went to the reception desk where young blonde woman was smiling at them from the moment they entered.

"Good evening! Welcome to the hotel Black Raven! May I help you?" She greeted them with a huge smile on her lips.

They both returned the smile. "We have reservation for Carter, please." Tony replied and looked over at Ziva who was examining the interior of the hotel.

The receptionist looked into the computer as she found their reservation. "Yes, Carter. Can you give me your ID's?" She asked and Tony handed them over to her, already prepared for everything. He squeezed Ziva's hand and she looked over at him as she flashed him small smile.

"Oh, but you're living in DC? Why are you staying in a hotel? If it's not a secret." The receptionist asked them winking, trying to be friendly.

"We are celebrating our first year anniversary as a married couple. And you know how hectic life can be – we are both very busy people and we need to stay in DC just in case that something would happen." Ziva told her with a smile, trying to be sweet to her.

"Yeah, we want to spoil ourselves so we picked some hotel on the other side of the town." Tony completed their story while the receptionist did the necessary things to accommodate them.

"Ah, I completely understand you. I'd use something like that too." The receptionist commented, smiling at them. "And you two seemed to be wonderful couple that could use some time _alone_." She added winking.

Tony smiled and looked at Ziva who returned his gaze. "Yes, we are." Tony said and leaned down to kiss Ziva. He wanted just chaste light kiss from her but she saw it otherwise. She pulled her head back as she was taken aback with what he wanted to do. But he still followed her until his lips were millimeters apart from hers and she put hands on his chest to prevent him to come any closer.

He pulled back disappointed but didn't show it. "Leave it to bedroom, Tony." Ziva said contemplating what he wanted to do. They were talking about touches, not kisses. She couldn't kiss him – he would recognize that she felt more for him and that was exactly what she didn't want.

"Oh, you don't have to be shy. We're used to it here." The receptionist said with amusement as Tony chuckled.

"She's always shy. Do you even know how much I had to try to make her go with me on a date?" He said trying to lighten up the mood and ignore the grip of Ziva's hand which caused him immense pain.

The receptionist laughed as Ziva looked at Tony unbelievingly. "Here's our schedule. Breakfasts are from 8 to 10 and it's buffet style, lunches are from 12 to 14 and dinners from 18 to 20. You can pick from the menus what do you want." The receptionist informed them and handed Tony the card key.

"Here you are – room number 508. Enjoy your stay." She wished them as Tony and Ziva smiled at her in thanks and the hall porter took their baggage to go with them.

They arrived into the room and when Ziva gave a tip to the porter, she closed the door behind her and didn't even pay attention to their room as she leaned against the door and waited for the best moment to yell at Tony.

Tony was meanwhile engrossed in scanning the room. On his right hand there was king-size bed with a wardrobe next to it. In front of the bed was TV and opposite the door they just came in was the door from the terrace. On the left hand was a small corridor with two dressers which led to the bathroom. Tony was impressed – the furniture was elegant and it really looked cozy – as Vance said.

He turned around to face Ziva who was burning holes into his head. He guessed that she will probably yell at him for that he was trying to kiss her but he just couldn't help himself. All he wanted right now was to lay in the bed and kissing her, have her in his arms, feel her skin, smell her scent...

"Is something wrong?" He asked her innocently and waited for her outburst.

"What were you thinking you were doing, Tony?" She asked him dangerously crossing her arms across her chest.

"Uhm, when?" He played dumb. It was more funnier this way.

"Down there, at the reception desk." She told him throwing her hands in the air in whatever she was feeling. She wasn't able to recognize her feelings at all right now.

"Oh, you mean when I was trying to kiss you?" Tony said with a huge smile on his lips full of amusement.

When she nodded, he sat down on the bed and clasped his hand. "Well, that's what married couples do, Ziva. They usually kiss each other in public. Besides, I thought you said you're OK with that. We talked about it in the restaurant." He remarked not understanding her anger over all of this.

"We were talking about touches, Tony, not kisses! Besides, what you wanted to do wasn't just a simple kiss. You wanted to dislocate my jaw!" She attacked him immediately as he watched her unable to fight the smile.

She began to pace across the room like a tiger in a cage. "Fine, then. If you really find so repulsive to kiss me, then I will try to make it more likeable for you. I'm suggesting a deal." He told her hoping that she won't refuse it. It was probably his only chance how to make her to kiss him.

Ziva stopped in her tracks and regarded him for a second. "What kind of deal?" She asked carefully.

"Well, for every... I don't know – five kisses, I'll do all of your paperwork for one week." He offered considering it as fair deal for the both of them.

Ziva's mind raced – she knew that sooner or later she will have to kiss him and the deal seemed reasonable. But she didn't want him to know that in fact she liked his kisses. And that was her problem after all. It had been a long time since their last kiss but she still remembered it. And after she admitted her feelings for him, all she wanted was his soft lips on hers.

"OK, I agree. But I have one condition." She said as his eyes lit up with joy and immediately groaned when he heard about the condition.

"What condition?" He asked bored because he was expecting that it won't be so easy.

"One kiss for one week of my paperwork." She told him resolutely and his eyes widened in surprise.

"But, that's call blackmailing, Ziva!" He exclaimed because he knew that he will have to be very economical with his kisses because it could cost him doing her paperwork for all year.

"Take it or leave it, Tony." She said with an evil smile knowing that she made him angry with it.

Tony didn't have any other chance than agree. "Fine! One kiss – one week. But because we are supposed to be married and marriage is about compromises, I have one condition too." He said and waited because he just couldn't let her win.

She sighed dramatically as she rolled her eyes pretending to be bored. "What it is?" She asked as she leaned against one of the dressers on the left side of the room.

He stood up from the bed and went over to her to tease her with his closeness. He put both of his hands on the either side of her to prevent her from escape but was still on alert because she could kick him. Ziva just embraced herself as a protection and looked up at him, trying to ignore the spark in his eyes and the way he moistened his lips.

"It has to be a proper kiss." He whispered watching her face as she began to feel dizzy from his closeness and her heart again threatened to explode. He was so close that he could feel her chest heaving.

"Wh-what is proper kiss?" She stammered afraid that he might show her instead of explaining.

He leaned down pretending to kiss her and she couldn't help herself as she bent her head back, closed her eyes and parted her lips but the kiss didn't come. He just smiled as he realized that she _wanted _to be kissed but didn't want to admit it.

"I think it's better say what the proper kiss is _not_." He said as she opened her eyes, blushing a little for that she almost gave in and he had to see that.

"And what the proper kiss is not?" She asked obediently wondering whether he will kiss her or not, her bottom lip trembling with anticipation.

"Well, for example – it's not a peck on the cheek, a light kiss on the lips but it isn't also a French kiss." He told her looking deeply into her eyes as she began to lose in them again.

"But if you want to practice it – I mean the French kiss – I'm not complaining." He added with a wiggle of his eyebrows on her while she just stared at him unable to do something.

He watched her for another few seconds as her eyes wandered across his face and then he leaned even forward and she thought once more that he was going to kiss her.

"And now – I'm going to take a shower into the bathroom." He announced and stepped away from her as he went inside the bathroom with a satisfied smile on his lips.

Ziva had to grip the edge of the dresser to keep herself standing. _Damn this man and his gaze!_ She couldn't understand how just a simple hot burning gaze from this man could make her so weak in her knees.

She took few deep breaths to calm herself down and clear away the excitement she felt all over her body. When she was calmed down enough, she went to their suitcases and began to unpack their things.

She prepared her nightclothes which consisted from sweatpants and undershirt because she didn't want to tease Tony more than was appropriate. She had satin chemise with her too but she didn't even know why she took it. Maybe something in her wanted to show herself in the chemise in front of Tony...

Speaking of whom, why did he even suggest the deal about kisses? Why did she even agree with that? If she said no, she wouldn't have to be afraid of his kisses and the fact that he could recognize her feelings for him. At least they will kiss in public, not in this room, or this bed...

She sighed as she mentally shook herself trying to get the images from her head._ No, he doesn't love her and she has to deal with it._ She lay on the bed as she enjoyed the softness and comfort of it. The sheets smell good and were so soft. She closed her eyes for a second and another series of images of having sex with Tony on this bed filled her mind.

She stood up abruptly, cursing herself for her thoughts and rather went back to the unpacking. She grabbed Tony's clothes and began to hang up them like she did it when they were in Berlin. But now it has deeper meaning somehow. She felt like a real wife suddenly and she smiled to herself dreaming of how it would be when she and Tony were married for real.

Tony went out from the bathroom in the bathrobe and saw her as she was unpacking his things. He smiled at leaned against the doorframe as he watched her for few minutes. She seemed to be in her own world and the most surprising thing for him – she was humming some song to herself.

When he was sure that she won't turn back and will stay in front of the wardrobe for some time, he crept slowly behind her with a nasty plan in his mind. She didn't have any idea that he was right behind her. So when she put another load of their clothes to the drawer, she suddenly squealed as he embraced her waist from behind and pulled her against his body.

Her breath hitched immediately as she melted into his hands unwittingly, leaning her head against his chest.

"Hanging up my clothes again, sweetcheeks?" He asked her sweetly, his hot breath tickling her neck and she had to stifle the moan that formed in her throat.

"Well, it is what wives supposed to do, isn't it?" She breathed out trying not to show the waves of heat that shot through her as she grabbed his hands to pry herself off his embrace but he tightened his grip so she just covered them with her own hands just to be sure that he wasn't planning to slip them somewhere else.

"Uhm-hm." He hummed in approval and was satisfied with the tremble he felt from her.

"Your ninja skills are getting worse. You didn't know that I was behind you." He commented with amusement in his voice while she began to struggle against his grip once again.

"I do not need them when I know with who I am in the bedroom." She said with gritted teeth as she tried to wriggle out from his arms. The only affect she gained from it was opening of Tony's bathrobe a little and she could feel the skin of his chest on her back. She gasped as his arms pulled her flushed against his body once again.

"That means that you don't mind my closeness? Because you're trembling, you know." He told her in his typical seductive tone as her breath hitched because she realized that he could felt it. Her eyes widened as she pondered what to do – she had two options. First – she will pretend that he didn't say anything and change the topic, or second – she will finally give in, kiss him and let herself see where it could lead them.

She closed her eyes and gave frustrated sigh as she contemplated what to do. "Is the bathroom free?" She rather chose the first option and changed the topic.

He smiled because he expected that she will choose escape route than answer to his question. "Yes, it's free." He replied and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. She almost moaned when she felt his lips to touch her skin.

Then he stepped away from her and flopped down on the left side of the bed, turning the TV on as he began to rummage in his baggage. Ziva had to grip the rim of the bed for a while just to be sure that her knees won't give away when she will start to walk. After she was sure, she grabbed her cosmetic supplies and went to take them into the bathroom.

When she came back to take her night clothes with her so she could take a shower too and then go to sleep because she didn't sleep well for the past few days and she really wanted to get a good sleep tonight, he said something that surprised her.

"You've changed." He commented and she was really taken aback by it. Sure she changed – she went through a lot last year after all.

"What do you mean?" She asked him carefully before she will take his remark in completely different way.

"This whole assignment makes me thing about our first undercover operation together when we posed as a married couple too. It was _you _who suggested those 'marital necessities' back then. And now I have to force you." He said looking directly at her while she stood rooted to the floor finally getting what he meant.

"That was different." She immediately shot back. "Our relationship was different." She added immediately before he could even open mouth to say something.

"How's that?" He asked her genuinely curious propping his chin against his hand.

"Honestly? You were complete stranger to me. I did not know you, you did not know me." She replied without hesitating.

"So it was easier to do it with a stranger than with somebody you know well?" He said more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, it was." She replied sincerely because she really felt it like that.

"Why?" He asked unbelievingly, getting closer to the root of the trouble.

She looked around herself confusedly as she tried to avoid the eye contact with him but knowing that she will have to answer him. She scratched her head, contemplating what answer will be the best.

"Because it meant nothing." She said slowly, shrugging her shoulders like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He nodded understandingly as he finally began to get what was running on her mind. The reason why she was so nervous about this assignment, why she didn't want him to kiss her – _maybe she could have actual feelings for him?_

"And now it would mean something." He reasoned as he raised an eyebrow on her in question if she agreed.

She sighed – this conversation was getting more serious than she expected at first. "Yes, it would." She agreed and entered quickly the bathroom, hiding from him.

Tony stared at the door for a while and then stood up with a sigh as he unpacked the rest of his belongings. Then he lay on the bed throwing covers across him as he yawned few times – he was getting more and more tired. He wanted to go sleep but he also wanted to wait for her so they could go sleep together.

He watched the news for few minutes but didn't pay too much attention to it. His mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of the woman in the bathroom and their conversation. _Does it mean that if he kisses her she will feel more? It'll be for real? No, no, no, no, DiNozzo... Don't make any false hopes with her – just kiss her finally and you'll see by yourself what she feels for you. You just have to corner her so she couldn't back away, that's all. She can't run away forever._

He sighed as he rubbed his face almost half asleep but she still didn't come out from the bathroom. _What can take her half an hour in there?_ He snuggled up to the covers and closed his eyes as he slowly dozed off with a small smile on his lips, knowing that he will wake up in the morning next to the beautiful woman he loves.

When Ziva emerged from the bathroom, he was already fast asleep. Actually, she hoped for that. She was hiding not only from him but from his questions as well. She knew that he had complete right to ask her those questions but she just wasn't ready to deal with them and be honest with him. She hoped that her feelings will somehow disappear so she wouldn't torture herself for so long.

But she just couldn't resist. She tiptoed carefully across the room, not wanting to wake him up and kneeled in front of him. He slept on the left side of the bed, on his left side with his hand under his head and he looked so adorable that she had to ogle him. She watched his peaceful sleep for a while with enamored and dream face. Then she caught herself raising her hand and reaching out to him but she stopped herself.

She began to curse under her breath. _You can't behave like that, Ziva David! _She berated herself while she raked her hair trying to keep her hands busy so she wouldn't reach for him again. _He is not yours and he will never be yours, so you can't ogle him like that! Now stand up and get your ass to the other side of the bed where you belong!_ She ordered to herself and wanted to stand up.

However, in that exact moment Tony moaned and smacked his lips adorably and she melted again. It was one of the cutest sounds she ever heard. She couldn't hold herself back any longer and reached out her hand to caress his face. She slowly traced her fingers alongside his ear, across his cheek to his lips. Tony shifted a little and Ziva quickly pulled her hand back, afraid that he might wake up. But he continued sleeping like a baby and she stood there with her eyes wide open.

Then she finally realized that she was really behaving like a stupid teenager so she rather stood up and went over to her side of the bed. When she turned off the TV and switched off the lights, she slipped under the covers and turned her back to him so she was as far as possible from him and couldn't end up 'accidentally' snuggled up beside him.

_**The End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

**So the 'kissing deal' is made! And the first kiss is coming very soon... :) Let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter which is coming on Thursday. Also, enjoy tomorrow's premiere – still not ready for it, but I wouldn't miss for a world...**


	4. Chapter 4 - First Kiss

**Author's note:**

**Thank you, guys, again for your support, kind reviews, follows, favorites... You're incredible, seriously... :)**

_**SPOILER ALERT!**__** DON'T READ THIS PART OF A/N IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SPOILERED ABOUT SEASON PREMIERE AND PROMO FOR SECOND EPISODE!**_ **So, what do you think of the premiere? I kind of like it, especially those parts of texting between Tony and Ziva. And that photo with Ari... It plays for me because I have mention of Ari in the next chapter which I'm posting on Monday – the day before the D day for us – TIVA shippers. I'm also glad that they made from Parsons 'the good guy' – he was just too much caught up in his work that he didn't realize how much he was destroying the team. I loved the moments with Jimmy – this guy is hilarious! That swirl font and how Tony grimaced at it... :D As for the Jarvis – I have never liked him anyway – so no loss for me. I'm also curious how will continue the awkwardness between Abby, McGee and Delilah. And now – have you seen the promo for Present, Past and Future?! When I saw it, I was like – kiss? Kiss? Kiss! Kiss! Finally! I also noticed that Tony has the beard when he founds her and when they are on the airport he doesn't have it – that means they will spend some quality time together, as I read in TV Guide! I don't know how I will survive this torturing waiting for it. Especially when I have to wait until Wednesday morning to see it and I won't have so much time because I have French class in the morning. And from the school I have to go to the work... It will be immense torture... So, let me know what you think about it in your reviews! Or just PM me, if you want... :) **_**END OF SPOILER ALERT!**_

**As for my story – the title of the chapter says it all – first proper kiss between our 'married' couple! And then just some morning fluff... Enjoy and please – review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Kissing Deal**_

_**Chapter 4 – First Kiss**_

Ziva David fought with her sleep. She didn't want to wake up because she had beautiful dream and she wanted to enjoy every second of it. In that dream, she lay on Tony's stomach embracing his middle like a pillow and he softly caressed her hair. His gentle touch sent shivers down her spine as he played with her hair between his fingers making curls. It was so peaceful, intimate and romantic moment that she didn't want to end it.

She moaned disapprovingly silently cursing the thing that was disturbing her wonderful dream and tightened the embrace of her arms around his middle not wanting to let him go. Suddenly, she blinked few times as she finally realized that her dream wasn't dream at all. She opened her eyes and looked around herself in puzzlement as the hand which was caressing her hair stopped in its treatment. She looked up and saw Tony's face who was gazing at her with sparkling eyes and contented smile on his lips.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said amused with the confusion on her face.

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that it was reality. She was embracing his middle and he was caressing her hair. She immediately shot up and covered herself with the blanket looking at him suspiciously. It happened exactly what she didn't want to happen.

"You have your clothes on, if it's what's worrying you." He told her when he saw how she tried to cover herself and probably thought the worst of him.

She looked at herself and realized that he was right. "Why..." She began hoarsely still absolutely confused with what happened. "Why I was sleeping like that?" She asked him like if he knew everything and like if it was his fault that she was sleeping like she was sleeping.

"You tell me. I've no idea; I've already woken up like that." He explained carefully not wanting to startle her because she really looked like a quarry hiding from her hunter.

"Why-why did you caress my hair?" She shot another question into his direction, her bottom lip trembling afraid that she might talk in her sleep and reveal something she didn't want to reveal.

"I thought it might wake you up so I could finally move." He lied quickly while he sat up, leaning against the headboard.

Yes – he was lying. The truth was when he woke up and saw their position, he just couldn't resist. She lay peacefully embracing his middle like her favorite pillow and her hair were sprawled everywhere like a lion mane. It was like an allurement – touch her hair or not. He carefully raked them trying not to wake her up and when she didn't, he continued. He smelled their scent – something tropical in his opinion, made curls, small ringlets and he even tried to make a little braid while she continued sleeping.

But Ziva seemed to believe his version because she nodded in understanding. She looked around herself distractedly as she was trying to find something that could catch her attention and stopped thinking about how amazing pillow Tony's stomach was. Then she caught a glimpse of the clock on the nightstand.

"We have a call from MTAC in 10 minutes." She announced as she stood up and began to rummage in the wardrobe to find some clothes for today.

He smiled as he got up from the bed too and stretched his muscles. "Yeah, right." He agreed as he went over to the wardrobe too to choose his clothes as well.

They took their clothes on separately and in silence. While she was in the bathroom, he turned on their laptop to prepare the awaited call from MTAC. Then they changed position and he went to the bathroom while she typed something on the laptop. She was still a little bit off because of their waking up. But she had to admit – he was really a fantastic pillow. She hasn't slept so well since... since they were in Paris and shared a bed. Not that she wanted to tell him.

When the call from MTAC arrived, they sat on the bed looking into the web camera. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs greeted them with usual cup of coffee in his hand. "How was the first night?" He asked him watching them suspiciously because Ziva seemed to be far away from there while Tony paid full attention to Gibbs.

"Good. Nothing special." Tony replied indicating that nothing happened so his boss didn't have to be worried.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked as Ziva was staring at the wall not paying attention to her surroundings.

Tony nudged her a little and she finally snapped out from her stupor and looked at him questioningly. He pointed on the laptop and she finally noticed Gibbs's presence.

"Hi, Gibbs." She greeted him with a huge smile and wave of her hand.

Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows. Something was happening but what he didn't know. And when he didn't know what, he didn't like it. "You're smiling." He remarked and raised an eyebrow on her in question.

"I slept well, that's all." She said shrugging her shoulders not aware of what she just said and how Tony's eyes widened in surprise.

Gibbs nodded and went back to their assignment. "Have you already seen the couple you are supposed to observe?" He asked them curiously.

"No, we haven't. I suppose we'll get lucky during the breakfast." Tony said his stomach rumbling a little.

"You know him – always interested in food." Ziva remarked amusingly as Gibbs chuckled too. Tony grimaced but said nothing.

"Fine, go to take a bite. If anything occurs, just call me. Otherwise – see you tomorrow morning." Gibbs said his goodbye as they both nodded and ended the call.

They began to gather the necessary things they needed and prepared themselves to go down on the breakfast.

"So... you slept well." Tony noted trying to make her speak.

She turned around to face him. "Yes, what is so strange about it?" She confirmed and asked not wanting to discuss this matter right now. She had to think about it by herself and sort it out before she would have to face his questioning.

He pouted as he realized that she didn't want to talk about it but he just couldn't let it go. "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I was your pillow." He said wiggling his eyebrows on her and winking.

She stared at him for a while contemplating what to do – whether to shut him down or tell him the truth. Then she went over to the door without a word indicating that she didn't want to talk about it. But before she could open the door, he caught her by her arm.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. I want to talk with you about something." He said while she released the doorknob, turned around and he put his arms around her head so she couldn't escape. She knew that he cornered her again but still hoped that she will somehow slip away from this conversation. She raked nervously her hair as she looked into his eyes which were boring into hers.

"I am not willing to discuss it right now, Tony. It does not matter if I slept well and if it was because you were my pillow." She said resolutely wanting to turn away but he stopped her.

"Well, that's great because I don't want to talk about that. I want to get back to yesterday's evening – to our deal." He said clarifying what he had in his mind as her eyes widened.

"What about it?" She asked trying to stay calm crossing her arms across her chest so he couldn't feel the quickening of her heartbeat.

"We made that deal _before _midnight, so technically – you owe me one kiss for yesterday." He told her sweetly looking forward to the moment when he will finally kiss her.

Horror spread over her face but then she realized that they didn't agree on when he will kiss her, so technically – she owed him nothing. "How's that?" She asked calming down a little as she found the hole in their deal.

"I decided not to torment you so much, so I thought that we could agree on one kiss per day for one week of paperwork." He replied satisfied with his offer because it gave him certainty of the kiss and less of her paperwork.

She stared at him unbelievingly. They were supposed to be here all week – they checked in yesterday which was Sunday and they will be probably here until next Sunday will come. Eight kisses – proper kisses – while trying to suppress her feelings for him and not to give in. _Well, you have a problem Ziva David. This is going to be a hard week._

He leaned down to capture her lips but she stopped him with her hands on his chest. "I thought it concerns kisses in public." She reminded him that the whole deal resulted from the fact that he wanted to kiss her in front of the receptionist.

"That wasn't part of the deal. I was just giving an example what married couples do in public. That doesn't mean that _we_ have to do it in public." He said simply shrugging his shoulders without any intention to make it part of their deal.

She was getting nervous again as her heart began to jump and she tried to come up with something else to prevent him from kissing her. He was thinking otherwise so he leaned down again, licking his lips in the process but when he was just few inches apart and his lips practically touched hers, she spoke up again.

"You really want that week of paperwork, don't you?" She breathed out because it was the only excuse she was able to come up with – she counted on his aversion to do paperwork.

He pulled back so she could look him in the eye and be sure about his sincerity. "Both of us know that I'm not doing this because I want to do your paperwork." He said seriously as her eyes widened even more. _Does it mean that he has feelings for her? Or it's just a sexual attraction again?_

"But..." She began as he waited for her to open her mouth so he could finally shut her up with a kiss. She moaned in protest into his mouth and he could just smile at the vibrating sound she made. What was even better was the fact that she immediately reacted and kissed him back.

Ziva's mind went blank for few seconds. She gripped his shirt as she tried desperately to cling onto something. His kiss was still as good as she remembered. His lips devouring hers and the other way around. There was nothing slow about their kiss as the pent up passion between them exploded. The kiss was furious, aggressive even. But they were both still in control of their emotions.

Tony felt that she was holding herself back, that she was far away from losing control. He knew that she was surprised by his kiss and that was probably the reason why she was so tense. But he also knew that another kiss will come soon so he will have a plenty of time to make her lose control over her emotions.

Ziva on the other hand realized that if she thought that she was in love with him, she knew now for sure. Nothing could compare to what she was experiencing right know, what he made her feel. But still – she wasn't sure if it was sexual attraction from his side or something more. The desire was unquestionable – but if there were some feelings behind it, she didn't know and that was what made her to hold herself back.

They were both breathing heavily as they began to lose the last remnants of the oxygen in their lungs. Their fuming and occasional moans which none of them registered, were the only sounds filling the room. Neither Tony, nor Ziva wanted this to stop. The awkwardness that will probably come, was far less pleasant than trying to kiss each other to death which would be caused by the lack of life needed oxygen.

Tony gripped her waist with such intensity trying to draw some energy from her that she was sure about the forming pressure marks. What was also interesting on the kiss was that none of them tried to begin a battle of their tongues. He used it just to trace her bottom lip, to memorize how she tasted but he didn't dare to shove it violently into her mouth. Ziva didn't even think of it – she was too much busy with hiding her emotions and feelings that she momentarily forgot about the tongue in her mouth which she had from her birth.

All too soon the need for oxygen outweighed the pleasure that provided their kissing. Tony released her lips not really wanting to do so and they both filled their lungs with fresh air. Ziva leaned her head against the wall with closed eyes breathing heavily as she came back to reality. When she opened them, she gazed at him unbelievingly as she couldn't believe what just happened.

He returned her gaze but was afraid to say something serious because he feared that she might back away. He ran his finger across her swollen lips and smiled at her sweetly. "Now, that's what I call a proper kiss." He commented and she could just stared at him because she felt so dizzy that she couldn't absolutely comprehend his words.

"Come on, let's have a breakfast. I'm starving." He said and opened the door slightly.

She nodded confusedly while she put her hands behind her on the wall to make sure that she will be able to walk. He went out and turned around when she didn't come out after him.

"You're coming?" He asked her with raised eyebrow.

She nodded again and went out from the room too. He began to walk into the direction of the elevator while she stood on the corridor touching lightly her lips, still a little bit off from what she just experienced.

Then she shook herself off it and went after him. She had to behave normal – it was just a simple innocent kiss. Well, not so innocent but she didn't do anything that could reveal her feelings. She was able to hold herself back and that was important.

Tony took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers as he gave her a little squeeze. She smiled at him for assurance that she didn't have any intention to kill him because of what just happened. It was their deal on which they both agreed on after all. And she always kept her promise. He was glad that she wasn't pissed off and looked forward to another kiss.

* * *

When they arrived to the dining hall, Ziva picked one of the tables where they could see well on other people so they could find their couple. She wanted to be alone for few minutes so she offered to bring him breakfast and choose something that was in her opinion better and healthier than whatever he probably usually eated in the morning. Tony looked surprised that she really wanted treat him like her husband but didn't complain. Like she said yesterday – it's what wives supposed to do, isn't?

When she returned with what she picked, he grimaced. "But that's look healthy." He complained at the cereals and milk, cream cheese and rye bread. He expected something like eggs or sausages or whatever was considered as unhealthy. At least she brought him coffee and orange juice.

She sat down as she prepared him a bowl of cereals and pushed it in front of him. "Yes, it is healthy. You should sometimes eat something like that." She said while she spread the cream cheese across the bread.

Tony sighed as he took a sip from his coffee. "Now, we're really like a married couple. You're trying to change me!" He whined because he felt like if he was in a real marriage – that endless desire of women trying to change their men.

She smiled at his whining but she didn't mind it. "And what do you usually have for breakfast, anyway?" She asked him genuinely curious now.

Tony shrugged with his shoulders casually. "Breakfast? What's that?" He said with mouth full of cereals telling her that he didn't have a breakfast for a very long time.

"Don't tell me that you do not have breakfast." She said unbelievingly and when he shook with his head as a sign that he wasn't breakfast person, she sighed.

"But Tony, breakfast is the most important part of the day! It gives you energy." She berated him that he was so reckless when it came to his health.

Tony shrugged again not really comprehending why she was doing such a bad thing from it. "Depends on your priorities. The most important part of the day for me is something completely different. And it gives me energy too." He informed her after he swallowed the cereals down to his throat.

She took a bite from her bread as she rolled her eyes at him. "And what it is? Your lunch?" She asked him with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

Tony's face went serious suddenly as he took another sip from his coffee. "No, just to see your smile..." He said looking at her, the rest of the sentence left unspoken.

She raised her head to look at him as she chewed slowly, looking at him absolutely stunned. As the words he just said dawned on her, a small smile appeared on her lips.

"See? The most important part of the day for me just has come." He said when he saw the smile on her lips and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Her smile widened as she couldn't stop smiling because she was flattered with what he just said. These little things between them she cherished the most. The words they said about each other which pleased them but on the other hand they didn't mean something serious. It was just a way how to console each other, pointing out the fact that they were here if any of them would wanted some help. She was glad that she had someone in her life with whom she could share such relationship.

She shook her head at him still smiling widely as he returned the smile and continued eating the cereals which were really good, by the way. Suddenly, Ziva noticed the couple they were supposed to observe.

"Here they are." She announced as she watched them carefully. There was nothing suspicious about the couple. Just a normal couple in a hotel going together on a breakfast.

Tony looked across his shoulder to see them. "Yes, it's them." He confirmed taking another spoon of the cereals into his mouth.

"Stay here. I will be right back." Ziva said and went over to the tables to eavesdrop a little.

Tony continued in his eating, waiting for her to come back. He had to admit that she really could choose him a good breakfast. When she returned, another cup of the coffee stood in front of him. He gratefully accepted as she sat down and leaned over to him so she could whisper.

"They are going to the garden for all day. That means we have to go too." She informed him quickly already looking forward to pass time in the garden with a book while discreetly observing the couple.

Tony nodded understandingly finishing his breakfast, humming some song to himself because he was in the good mood.

"Do you have something to entertain yourself?" She asked him because she had a book but what he had, she didn't know. She has never seen him to read a book so it was very unlikely that he had some book with him.

"Sure, my tablet. I can practice playing games so I'd be able to kick McGee's ass in some game in the future." He replied, his eyes sparkling as he was looking forward to the lazy day too. How many times in your life you can just sit and do nothing?

She blinked and rolled her eyes. "Seriously Tony? Tablet? Why cannot you read a book from time to time?" She whined while she was finishing her breakfast.

"I'm not an avid reader like you. I just can't understand why do you read a book when it has film adaptation?" He replied because he really wasn't a reader. He rather watched movies – it was far more entertaining than reading – at least in his opinion.

She looked him up and down pensively. "Fine then, I will leave you like that. But after the lunch, I will pick you some book and you will read it." She said resolutely, wanting to make him to do something which he didn't like. It was a little satisfaction for that she had to agree with the kissing deal.

"And where you will get it?" He asked curiously and with a winning smile on his lips.

She returned the smile knowing that she was the one who will win this game. "There is a bookstore across the street. I will buy you some." She said and he sighed as he realized that he didn't have a choice to stop her.

"You're trying to change me – again." He remarked and sat back defeated knowing that she will win whenever she decides that she just has to win.

"That is not true. I am just trying to make you better." She replied adjusting the collar on his shirt like a good wife. "Now come on, we have a work to do." She said and stood up while he followed her to fulfill their assignment.

_**The End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm looking forward to read your opinions on it – so please, be so kind and review! :) The next chapter is coming on Monday – the chapter has special personal meaning for me and I'm posting it on that day purposely. You will know why in my next A/N. Little spoiler - there will be some serious conversations between Tony and Ziva.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Chit-Chat

**Author's note:**

**Thank you really much to all of you guys! Thanks for all those follows, favorites and reviews! :) I really value this like nothing else. I love you all for it! Keep it coming!**

**I know that you are absolutely wired and excited for tomorrow's episode and I considered for a while to post this chapter after it but then this date came and I have to post it today. As I said in my last A/N, this chapter has special personal meaning for me. In this chapter Tony will be talking about death of his mother and because I couldn't find anywhere what the disease that caused her death was, I decided for cancer in this story.**

**It's not just because it will get him closer to McGee (because of his father) but also I have personal experience from my family with this disease. And because on October 1, 2003, ten years ago, my grandmother died of cancer – I'm taking this as my way how to remember her. I know, it's September 30 today but this was the last day I saw my grandmother alive. I couldn't make it to the hospital that fateful day. She was too young to die of this horrible disease and I'm paying a tribute to her like that.**

**So, I hope that you'll like this chapter because it's very emotional for me. Who has never seen to die people of cancer (or any other disease), he will never understand. I love you grandma – may your soul rest in peace...**

**And as for the rest of the story – talking, talking, arguing, arguing... :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Kissing Deal**_

_**Chapter 5 – Chit-Chat**_

Ziva went inside the bookstore with a phone in her hand. It was after lunch and she decided to fulfill her promise and buy some book for Tony. They spent the rest of the morning in the garden – she was reading and he was playing games on his tablet. They found a wonderful place there with comfortable bench which were big enough for both of them and they could observe and even eavesdrop the couple because of whom they were in the hotel.

Thanks to the eavesdropping they found out that the couple is heading to some trip around DC so they won't be in the hotel for all day tomorrow. Ziva decided to call Gibbs about it, whether they will have to go on a trip too or they should rather stay in the hotel.

"_Ziver! Is everything OK?"_ Gibbs muffled voice asked her with a concern and she had to smile at his fatherly approach.

"No, everything is fine. I just call you to let you know something, we found out." She informed him looking across the bookshelves pondering what book Tony could read.

"_Ah, great. What did you find out?"_ Gibbs asked while sipping his coffee.

"The couple is going on a trip tomorrow – sightseeing tour around DC. Should we go with them?" She asked them as she dismissed Shakespeare or anything like that. If she wanted to make Tony read a book it has to be something what was able to catch his attention.

"_I think it'll be better if you stay in the hotel. We'll send some agent to follow them." _Gibbs told her, wanting them to relax a little – they deserved it after all.

Ziva nodded understandingly as she smiled at one book she read a while ago. "Sure. So tomorrow morning?" She asked him, sighing that she couldn't find anything for Tony.

"_Yes, tomorrow morning. Take care, Ziver." _Gibbs replied and ended the call. He stood up from his desk and jogged up the stairs to Vance's office to inform him about the trip.

Ziva put the phone into her pocket and wandered around the bookstore still looking for something. Suddenly, a voice behind her interrupted from her thoughts. "May I help you, ma'am?"

She turned around and saw the shop assistant who wanted to help her. "Yes, I think you can." She replied and smiled at him gratefully.

"I am looking for a book for my friend. But he is not an avid reader. I even doubt that he has read some book since high school. However, he is an avid movie fan." She informed the shop assistant who was smiling at her understandingly.

"I was thinking about some book that already has movie adaptation so he will know the story but he will also see it in another light." She said hoping that such book could even exist.

"Well, that's hard but I think we'll find something. Are you really sure that he'll read it?" The shopping assistant said and went over to the one of the bookshelves to find one book he had in mind.

"I will make him, trust me. He will have no other choice." She replied amusingly with a smile.

* * *

Few minutes later she came out from the bookstore satisfied. She found exactly what she wanted and she was sure that Tony will like it. And if he doesn't like it, she'll make him.

She went back to the hotel and back to the garden where Tony lay on the bench engrossed in some game. She watched him for a while, thinking about the kiss they shared this morning. Then she shook her head and went over to him but without a sound so he wouldn't register her presence.

She put the book in front of his face and he snapped out quickly as he sat up and looked over at her.

"The Godfather? Really?" He asked her amused but satisfied with her pick. She knew him well after all.

She nodded as she sat on the bench too and handed him the book. "Yes. I know it has a film adaptation and you have probably seen it more than thousand times but I think it will be good to read it too. How many times you can see a film adaptation which was made three years after the book was released?" She pointed out the obvious facts about the book. There really weren't too many best-sellers which made it to the movie after so short period of time.

"Ah, I get it. You're making me offer, I can't refuse, huh?" He said with a huge smile but preparing for reading it. Actually, he wanted to read the book a long time ago but he has never got to it. Now, he finally had the chance to do it.

"Exactly. Now shut up and read." She said as he waited for him to get in the position they agreed on in the morning. He sat on the bench with his knees bent up so she was half-sitting leaning her back against his legs.

He did as she requested and opened the book and then remembered something. "What Gibbs said?" He asked as he was almost forgetting the assignment.

"He said that we should stay in the hotel. They are sending some agent to follow them." She whispered opening the book she was reading right now – The Name of the Rose by Umberto Eco.

He nodded and finally began to read. His mind however wandered to her from time to time and after two hours he found himself reading the same sentence for the tenth time. But he didn't want to show her that he wasn't interested in reading. The book was quite enjoyable but it was her presence, her scent, the way she turned the page after page that was distracting him.

"Stop it." She growled when she couldn't stand it any longer. She hated when he was looking at her like that.

"What? I'm not doing anything." He replied ashamed that she caught him.

"You are staring at me. Stop it." She ordered him because his burning gaze was the last thing she needed right now. It made her think about things which she shouldn't be thinking about.

"I can't." He suddenly confessed surprising himself maybe even more than her.

She looked at him amazed as she blinked few times considering whether to continue in this conversation or sweep it under the carpet and pretend that he said nothing. But her curiosity was unstoppable. "Why?" She asked, hoping that this won't lead to another kiss. She wouldn't be able to hold herself back.

He returned her the look and tucked the strand of her hair behind her hear. "Can we talk?" He asked almost shyly, afraid that she might turn him down.

She furrowed her eyebrows sensing that this wasn't just some common conversation. He wanted to talk seriously and she didn't know whether to be afraid of it or not.

"Sure." She replied, closed the book and changed position on the bench as she turned around to face him with her legs under her.

Tony put his legs down to stretch a little and then mirrored her position so they were facing each other. "It's a question I want to ask you for few months but I was afraid that you might shut me down." He confessed, asking silently for permission to ask whatever he wanted.

Ziva nodded understandingly. It wouldn't be a surprise if she told him that she didn't want to talk about whatever he wanted to ask her. She took his hands in hers and squeezed to make him continue and ask the question. "Go ahead." She assured him verbally as well.

Tony took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, his voice full of concern.

She blinked surprised – that wasn't the question she awaited. "Uhm..." She began and he sensed that she didn't understand the question completely so he quickly came with the addition to his question.

"I don't mean right now. I mean... It's more than year your father died. So I want to know how..." He explained as she nodded understandingly, finally getting what he meant.

"So, that's the way wind is blowing." She said and he nodded watching her carefully.

She sighed – she was already tired with it. Everybody was still asking her if she was alright and so on. She knew that they just trying to help her to feel better but she could deal with it by herself. But the truth was that Tony left her be – it seemed that he was the only one who knew that she didn't want to hear those questions.

"I am fine." She said still holding his hands. "I got over it and I am trying to move on with my life. I cannot live in the past forever."

He nodded as slight horror spread over his face. He didn't like the _'move on with my life'_ phrase. He was too afraid that she might leave them and he couldn't live with it. He knew that he will have to push her but he just needed to know her plans for the future.

"You all helped me to deal with it and I am very grateful to you. It is gone and we have to look into the future." She finished hoping that he won't start rake over it even more.

He stared at her for few seconds admiring her strength. "How do you that?" He asked her unbelievingly, not understanding how she could continue living after what she has been through in her life.

"Do what?" She asked him puzzled. He sighed as he thought about the best way how to explain what he had in mind.

"I mean – with everything what you have been through in your life – how can you even smile? Your whole family is... gone. You have been through terrifying things when you were with Mossad and even here in NCIS because I wasn't able to protect you..." He trailed off as he was still blaming himself for what she experienced in Somalia; even though she told him countless times that she wasn't blaming him.

She raised her hand and ruffled his hair a little to let him know that she wasn't angry with him and she wasn't blaming him for anything that happened to her. "The loss of the loved one is far more painful than any physical pain." She told him caressing his face softly.

He looked at her with knowing eyes – he experienced it by himself. "And how did you get over it?" He asked her curiously because he had problems to deal with his mother's death. The truth was – he has never got over it. And he envied her that she was able to do it.

"I have got my closure." She replied simply without hesitating. "I have got closure with my sister, I have got closure with my mother and I have got closure with my father. People who killed them paid for it." She said sternly, the hardness addressing to those who destroyed her family.

"And Ari?" He asked, knowing that she probably won't answer it. They've never talk about him – she knew that for Tony he was just bastard who killed Kate but for her it was different. He was her half-brother and she grew up with him and on the end – she was the one who killed him.

"Yes, even with Ari. It was different kind of closure but I also have got closure with him." She said after few seconds of silence when she mused what to answer him.

When she looked up at him wondering why he wasn't saying anything, she caught him staring into distance absently. "I don't mean it harshly but maybe it's better when a loved one dies a violent death. You can get the closure, make pay the bastard who did that." He said still staring somewhere into distance, avoiding the eye contact with her.

"But how you can take a revenge on disease?" He asked more himself than her – he didn't even have any intention to say it aloud.

She watched his face with interest. She realized that now this wasn't the talk about her, it was a talk about him. If he wanted to open up to her, she was willing to listen.

"Is this about your mother?" She asked carefully, reaching for his hand again.

He snapped out like if he registered her right now and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just... We were talking about you, not about me." He said wanting to draw from her information what she wanted to do with her future more than to talk about himself.

"No, tell me about her. Well, if you want to talk about it." She said hoping that he will talk. She didn't know much about his mother and he didn't talk about it. But she wanted to know.

Tony looked at her pondering whether to open up to her so much. He has never got over the death of his mother and that was the reason why he didn't talk about it. There were only two people who knew that – his therapist and that was a long time ago when he was forced to attend one and McGee – after he found out that his father is dying of cancer. Tony felt that it was better to share his own experience with this disease with someone who knew what he was talking about.

She watched his struggle and decided to ask first. It could make him talk easier. "How did she die, anyway? I just know that you were in hospital while watching a movie..." She began and he closed his eyes as the memory of that day returned. He was eight years old but he still remembered it.

"Cancer." He replied quietly and looked at her. "She didn't know that I knew. She kept telling me that she'll be OK and everything is going to be fine... But I was nosy little boy so I had my ways how to learn the truth." He told her looking down, not able to look her into the eyes, afraid that she might see those tears that will probably form in his eyes.

She gave his hands another comforting squeeze to let him know that she was here and she wasn't going anywhere. "Dad has never got over it too. I kind of blamed him for her death because he wasn't doing anything for her. He didn't even try. All he was able to do was got himself drunk..." He continued, the last words spoken with obvious disgust in his voice. Ziva nodded understandingly and waited until he will be ready to continue.

"He was doing nothing for her and I blamed him for a long time. I also blamed myself for her death." He continued and gulped the lump in his throat to be able to tell her the rest of the story.

"That was until I had some educational problems and the headmaster of my boarding school sent me to therapist. She said that I need a closure so she offered me to go to the hospital and ask for her medical records." He dared to look at her and the interest for his story he could see in her eyes gave him courage to go on.

"I was old enough to finally understand the whole situation and the fact that neither Dad nor I could do anything. The tumor was below her heart..." He trailed off for a moment as she raised her hand and began to play with his hair to make him feel better at least.

"There was nothing what could save her. No operation, no chemotherapy, no other treatment, nothing." He said helplessly feeling miserably again that he couldn't save his mother but on the other hand he leaned into Ziva's touch. It consoled him in the best way.

"I thought it will give me the closure I needed but it got only worse. The fact that I couldn't do anything to save her, to protect her..." He stopped as first tears appeared in his eyes and fell down across his cheek. He blinked it back and tried to stop the tears because he didn't want to cry in front of her.

"As long as I thought that I could do something, I could blame myself, blame Dad, blame the people who treated her... But after I've learnt the truth all that remained was helplessness and misery." He said sniffing as she continued in stroking his hair and caressing his face wiping the tears off his face.

"All I have is her face, the way she was looking at me... You know that hunted look with the only wish – to ease the pain, to die finally and end this suffering..." He couldn't help the tears anymore as she pulled him into a hug giving him some privacy so he wouldn't be ashamed of crying in front of her. She had problems to stop her own tears as they both sobbed few times.

"See? That's the reason why I don't talk about it." Tony said shakily as he released her and wiped away the wetness on his face.

She shook her head as she tried to wipe away her tears too while he tried to help her to do it. "No, I am glad you told me about it." She assured him that she didn't think any worse about him but otherwise – she liked him even more for sharing this with her.

They stared at each other for a while, both trying to calm down themselves from the emotional talk. "And you can get the closure you want." She told him after few seconds of silence, raking his hair again.

He looked at her in question, glad that he finally opened up to her about this subject. "How?" He asked her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles gratefully.

"You cannot change the past so you cannot help your mother. But you can help other people so they would not have to feel the same sorrow like you. You can change the future." She told him, doing little circles on his palm by her thumb.

"You can donate money to some organization which is engaged in cancer research, you can donate money to children's hospital, you can help people who are suffering from this disease." She offered kindly and he nodded understandingly, wondering why he didn't think about it earlier.

"You are already helping – you are trying to protect other's people lives and this country. And you have helped me more than I deserve." She continued looking into his eyes so he could understand what she was telling him. He flinched at the last sentence, opening his mouth to say that she deserved his help but she didn't let him.

"Yes, it is true. I do not deserve your help. But you have helped me despite everything. And that's what makes you a good man, Tony. Your mother would be proud of you." She finished as she was proud of him by herself.

He smiled genuinely as he squeezed her hands in gratefulness. "Thank you, Ziva." He said and she returned the smile.

Suddenly, his stomach rumbled and they both laughed at it. "I see your stomach knows when the food is prepared, huh?" She said amused as she glanced at her watch and realized that the time of the dinner just has come.

He chuckled, feeling free as he let his feelings to let out for a minute. "That's what happens when you try to make me eat healthy food." He reminded her what she picked him for breakfast and he had to eat it.

She gave him an amused glare and stood up from the bench as she reached out her hand to help him stand. They went hand in hand back to the hotel and after they stopped by at their room to put away the books and tablet which they had in the garden, they headed together on the dinner.

* * *

They ordered what they wanted and had a little chat about the hotel and its guests. Through the half on the dinner Tony realized that they absolutely forgot the talk about her. He wanted know what she meant by the _'move on with her life'_ phrase. Even though he won't probably like it.

"So, we didn't finish the conversation about you." He began slowly, hoping that she won't shut him down.

She blinked surprised – she thought that conversation was done. _What other he wanted to talk about?_ "What else is there to say? I am fine, I am over it, that is all." She said, hoping that he will drop the topic.

"That was about the past. We haven't talked about your future. As I remember you said that you are trying to 'move on with your life'. So what does that mean?" He asked, waiting for her answer while he sipped his wine he decided to order for both of them.

"You mean if I'm planning something for the future? Like get married, having kids – to settle down?" She asked with raised eyebrow, not really wanting to talk about this topic, especially not with him.

"For example." He said, waving his hand at her and waiting for what she will say.

"Well, I would be lying if I said that I do not think about it." She replied slowly with a shrug. "But I take things as they come. So I am not registered in some dating agency and I am not trying to find desperately some father for my kids. When it will come, it will come." She stated simply with a hope that he will leave it like that.

"But you're imagining it. How the wedding would be like, how the house would be like, how your kids would look like..." He said, wanting from her the affirmation of his words. He was imagining this by himself a lot lately as well.

Ziva sighed as she realized that he just won't let it go. "Yes, I do. But that does not mean that I am trying to get it, whatever it costs. When the right man appears, I will know it." She said, afraid that he might get the wrong impression.

Tony nodded as he looked at her pensively. "So, hypothetically – you aren't trying to find someone, so the right man will probably be your coworker." He stated, waiting for her reaction. He was pushing her – he knew that – and he also knew that she will probably pull back into her shell, but he needed to risk it.

She stared at him unbelievingly – she didn't expect that he will go for it so directly. She had two options – tell him the truth which was the fact that when she was imagining her wedding, her house and her kids, he was the one who was always by her side, or the second option – tell him that she doesn't want talk to about it and shut him down again.

She scratched her head and sipped her wine as she tried to postpone the reply as long as possible. "I... I do not want to talk about it, Tony." She said, hating that she did it again but she still wasn't ready to open up to him so much.

He finished his meal calmly – he was expecting such answer after all – and nodded. Then he reached for her hand and squeezed it. "It's a simple question, Ziva." He said with a serious face. He hated pushing her – but if they wanted to get somewhere, they had to start somewhere at least.

She gulped as she realized that he was pretty serious about it. But she just couldn't let her guard down – not now when she wasn't sure of his feelings. "I know, Tony. But what you want from me is not a simple answer. It's something more." She said knowing that the term 'coworker' included only him.

He leaned over as he propped up his elbows against the table. "Yes, it's something more. But I'm getting tired of the whole 'dancing around each other' thing. Let's just call a spade a spade." He said, his eyes boring into hers, daring her to start this conversation, to finally talk about them. He wanted to proper talk about them anyway, so why not start it right now?

Her heart-rate quickened as she began to feel forced to do something she didn't want to do. She stood up quickly from the table as she put the napkin down. "I don't care if you are getting tired. I am not." She barked at him and turned on her heel as she went back up to their room.

"Ziva!" He called after her but it was useless as he expected. He sat back and wailed as he rubbed his face. Then he stood up from the table too and went after her.

When he got into the room, he saw her as she was preparing her night clothes while muttering to herself something in Hebrew. He closed the door behind him and watched her for few seconds.

"Look Ziva, I'm..." He began wanted to apologize for pushing her but she thought that he wanted to interrogate her again.

"I said, I am not willing to talk about it, Tony!" She spitted out at him angrily because all she wanted from him was to leave her alone.

He leaned against the door and crossed him arms across his chest. "Ah, another thing you're not 'willing to talk' about?! Would you be so kind and give me a list about what 'you are not willing to talk about' so I could avoid the topics that are obviously pissing you off?" He said sarcastically, having enough of her fear to talk about important things.

She shot him a death glare and without any word she headed into the bathroom. But before she could went inside, he spoke up.

"So you don't want me to care about your future?" He offered, the anger and sarcasm dripping from every word he said.

She turned around, not wanting to show how much those words were hurting her. Sure, she wanted him to care about her future but he just couldn't understand that she wasn't ready to talk about certain things. Especially those things which concerned them and their relationship. So instead of defense, she chose assault.

"You know what Tony? Why don't you care about yourself rather than about people who do not want you to care? Maybe, it would be better like that!" She hissed and slammed the door shut behind her.

He stared at the door unbelievingly for few seconds and then anger overpowered him as he sat down on the bed and slammed with his hands to the mattress few times, wanting to vent his anger somehow.

_Damn woman! How he could even open up to her about his mother's death like that?! She did exactly what she was doing everytime! He poured out his heart to her and what she did? She threw away his feelings like a trash!_

But still – he just couldn't help himself – he loved her. _How it was even possible to love and hate someone so much in the same time? _He sighed and rubbed his face as he decided to ignore her for the rest of the evening. She didn't deserve his attention after all.

He laid on the bed and turned on the TV but nothing interesting was in it so he left it on the news channel and snatched the book she bought him (Mario Puzo's The Godfather) and began to read, trying to calm himself down.

When she went out of the bathroom, she looked at him, waiting if he would apologize to her. But he was reading a book, totally ignoring her in the process, so she went over to the bed and laid on in too.

"The bathroom is free." She stated, wanting to let him know that he could go to take a bath.

He didn't show any sign that he actually heard her and continued reading. She watched him, expecting some reaction but nothing came. After he finished the page he was reading, he closed the book and without even looking at her went to the bathroom.

She nodded in understanding – he was trying to ignore her. Well, two can play at this game. Ignoring of someone was one of her best abilities she had. She took her own book and began to read it.

When he went out of the bathroom, he recognized that she decided to play the game along with him. He didn't have any objections so they spent the rest of the evening reading their books with the TV on as a background until Ziva closed the book and went to sleep. Few minutes after, Tony turned off the TV and went to sleep too.

_**The End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

**So, I hope you liked this chapter and don't worry – everything will be fine... :) At least for few moments... You'll have to wait for what will happen next. Enjoy tomorrow's episode which is probably turning into my favorite even though it's Ziva's goodbye. Prepare yourselves a box of Kleenex and something to cling to... :)**

**And with this chapter, my dear friends, I'm starting with weekly updates. My school started today and I already have a work to do. Next chapter is coming probably on Monday, and if not, then on Wednesday or Thursday. Stay tuned and let me know what you think! Your reviews are what encourages me to keep writing! :)**


	6. CH 6 - Guess, Who's Staying in the Hotel

**Author's note:**

**So, this A/N is kind of long so if you don't want to read it then don't. :) I just have something I want to say... Thanks again to all who reviewed, read, followed and favorited – love you guys!**

**To my dear Guest reviewers**** – I need them to fight so they could reveal something they don't want to reveal. But don't worry – they will make up after each argument. We are slowly approaching to the second kiss but you still have to wait for it because I put a little obstacle between them in this chapter. But like I said – you will get what you want, trust me. Just give it a time. :)**

**And for my second Guest reviewer**** – thank you really much for your kind words. You're happy to have all of your grandparents. Cherish the time you can spend with them. About that weekly updates – I'm not happy with that either - I'd love to post two chapters in a week (I have pre-written chapters) but it would be enough for few weeks. Then you would have to wait until I'll write another chapter and that can take even a month with my school duties. So I rather do weekly updates to prolonged it so I can have enough time to write other chapters. And actually, no – I don't have Twitter account so I'm not member of #NCIS fandom on Twitter. I'm not a huge fan of those massive social networks. I'm rather a member of the small ones that are thematic – like fanfiction. :)**

**To others**** – if you want to ask something or if you have any objections – just write them to me. I will answer you. :)**

**And now to the second episode about Ziva's goodbye.**** So – at first I was disappointed with the lack of scenes between Tony and Ziva but as time passes, I'm actually glad with how it went. I completely understand her reasons why she decided to forget about her past and try to change herself – and all alone. Unlike Tony, she was forced to be an agent, she didn't choose it willingly. I admire her for her strength to leave her past behind and try to make a better person from herself. She had two choices – the one she chose – leave her current life and forget about it which also included cutting off Tony and the other ones she loves. On the other hand she will gain something new, something she wanted to find. Her second option was to come back to DC with Tony and live by his side maybe forever – the happy ending for both of them – but she would still live with the burden of her past.**

**It makes it all more believable comparing to the normal life of normal people. Life itself isn't easy – you always have to sacrifice or give up something to gain something else. We can't have everything – and that was their case. They know that they love each other. Even though they didn't say it aloud, they know that. Besides, there is still a possibility of her to come back to him. They can reunite after she will find herself and her place to be. So, maybe in a year or two she might come back.**

**It kind of reminded me the finale of Gilmore Girls when Rory chose her career over marriage with Logan. That showed perfectly that the love isn't always enough, that we have to stand against hard decision in our lives and we just have to believe that we decided right. Which, of course, isn't ruling out the possibility of return.**

**I want to thank Cote for those amazing years, I want to thank Michael for having such a good chemistry with her. I also want to thank Gary Glasberg for this episode – it wasn't your best Gary, we TIVA shippers wished for something more. But you had a lack of time to think the episode over and to write something to satisfy everybody. Thanks at least for the kiss and the way how they interacted with each other. Anyway, this episode made me think a lot about life and what we have to do to make it better. And that's how it is supposed to be – you're just entertaining us and we should take the best from it. So – thank you really much. And also for those funny moments in the episode – even though I was crying from the beginning, knowing that Ziva was saying her goodbye – I couldn't stop laughing at Fornell's ass. :)**

**So, thank to everyone who make the show. You're amazing guys and I can't wait for another episode. LOVE NCIS! TIVA fandom will still live! And the fanfiction is one of the best ways – if they can't have happy ending in the show, they can have happy ending in countless stories... ;)**

**And now back to this story.**** As today's chapter says – someone is going to show up and will stir up another fight between our couple. Luckily – and that's a little spoiler for the next chapter – they have friends who are sometimes more reasonable than them. But before that – a little morning fluff. Enjoy, read and let me know what you think... :)**

* * *

_**Kissing Deal**_

_**Chapter 6 – Guess, Who's Staying in the Hotel?**_

When Ziva woke up in the morning, she realized that she was again sprawled across Tony – embracing his middle and using his stomach as a pillow. No wonder that she had wonderful sleep and wonderful dreams as well. She sighed contentedly as she enjoyed the heave of his stomach while he was breathing steadily. She blinked few times as she opened her eyes into the morning.

She looked up at him and propped her hands against his chest so she could see him properly. She studied his face with affection and thought about the fight they had yesterday. She wanted to apologize to him about it – she overreacted a lot that evening. Besides, he shared with her something very important yesterday and she was feeling ungrateful now. He opened to her while she couldn't do the same.

He asked her simple question but they both knew that when he said 'coworker' it concerned only him and nobody else. That was the reason why she didn't want to answer it – she would admit that she was thinking about him as the father of her kids and her husband – and she decided to kill her feelings for Tony. But then again – they were speaking only hypothetically, so...

Tony blinked confusedly as he woke up and realized that Ziva was again sprawled across him. But there was something more – her fingers were doing small circles across his chest. He opened his eyes fully and saw her as she was propped up on her hands against his chest while she was staring into the distance, obviously thinking deeply about something.

"Ziva?" He pulled her out of her thoughts with an amused tone of his voice as he was glad that she considered him as her favorite pillow.

She looked up into his eyes surprised as he shot her questioning look. She immediately shot up as she realized what she was doing and began to stammer.

"I... I... was just... That does not matter." She blurted out and wanted to get up but his hand on her arm stopped her.

"Wait. I want to apologize for yesterday." He said hoping that she will accept his apologize because he wanted to set things right between them.

She shot him an incredulous look. _For what he wanted to apologize? He did nothing, it was me who did something wrong._.. She put her legs under her facing him as she wanted to apologize first. The fight was her fault after all.

"No Tony, I..." She began but he lifted his hand up to make her stop so she trailed off. He obviously wanted to say something and she decided to let him.

"Please, let me talk." He said as she nodded and moved a little bit nervously.

"I'm sorry for pushing you yesterday. If you don't want me to care about your future, if you don't want to talk about it, then I have to respect your wish and leave you be." He began as her gaze softened and she pursed her lips because she didn't want him to think like that.

"So, I'm sorry if I did or said something..." He continued but she quickly cut him off because she couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't blame himself, it was her fault.

She hurried over to him as she raised her hand to caress his face, not really knowing what she was doing. "No, no, no, no, no, Tony. I _do _want you to care about my future. You have always cared." She assured him, fearing that he really might stop to care about her and she wouldn't be able to forget herself if he did.

He blinked surprised – not only with the fact that she wanted him to care but also that she was so affectionate with him. The way her hand on his face caressed his cheek and his ear was amazingly comforting.

"I should be the one who apologizes. I shouldn't snap at you like that. It was not right and I am sorry about it." She said searching his eyes for forgiveness but he stared at her as he sensed that she wasn't done, that she still had something to say.

"You... you just have to understand that there are things about which I am scared or I am not ready to talk. But that does not mean I do not want to talk about them in the future." She said slowly, sensing that he wanted some explanation for her usual behavior of shutting him down, pushing him away and purposely avoiding some conversation topics.

He nodded in understanding, reaching for her other hand to squeeze it encouragingly. "Just give me some time, OK? I want to share these things with you, like you shared with me yesterday but..." She trailed off as she didn't want to repeat herself and he understood.

He took the hand that caressed his face and kissed her palm. "You just need time." He finished for her, giving her a small smile.

"I get it and I promise you that I won't push you again. When you'll be ready just let me know." He said his eyes boring into hers as she smiled at him gratefully, happy that he finally understood it.

They stared at each other for a while, practicing their own personal eye-sex they have developed over the course of years but when he leaned a little bit forward, his eyes travelling from her eyes to her lips, she backed off again.

"I think that we should go to the breakfast." She said quickly, pulling her hand out of his and stood up from the bed to take her clothes on.

He smiled as he was getting used to it. She will always back away and he knew that. So if he wants to kiss her, he will have to corner her again. And because they had all day for themselves because the couple they were supposed to observe was on some trip, he planned to take those kisses she owed him – one for yesterday (the first kiss was her debt from the day before) and one for today.

* * *

They went down to the dining hall hand in hand and headed immediately to the 'their' table. "Sit down and wait. I will bring something to you." She ordered him as she turned on her wife mode.

"Sure sweetcheeks." He replied winking at her, liking the whole married thing and how she treated him like a true husband.

But then he remembered what she brought him yesterday so before she could have any chance to leave, he caught her by her arm. "But please, no healthy food. I'm really hungry." He said with a huge smile on his lips as she returned him the smile and pulled her hand out of his grip.

When she got back, he had to smile. "Oh, croissant." He tried to say in French accent as she smiled at him with amusement. She felt fine, uncharacteristically fine – and maybe even playful so she decided to tease him a little.

She sat at the table and picked up the croissant as she broke it in two. "Witch chocolate filling." She said a little bit more seductively than she intended but she didn't care.

She put the croissant in front of his mouth and he took a bite as she pulled it back. "Hmm." He hummed in satisfaction that he finally had some good breakfast.

She took a bite from her half and handed him the cup of hot chocolate. "Hot chocolate." She said and winked at him with a smile.

He took a sip and his face held expression of complete contentment. They resolved their fight and now she was playing with him and he couldn't wish for more. When she got his promise that he won't push her, she was suddenly far more open than before.

She was smiling at him as she chewed her croissant and sipped her hot chocolate, pondering what to do to tease him a little bit more. She took his half of the pastry and scooped up the chocolate filling onto her forefinger. She held it in front of his mouth and waited if he dared to do it. He didn't hesitate as he took her finger between his lips, without breaking an eye contact, and sucked on it until all the chocolate was gone.

Her eyes widened as they filled with uncontrollable desire when she felt the flick of his tongue alongside her finger. She gulped and moistened her lips, wondering if she didn't go too much far with it. He, on the other hand, felt a chance to get something more from her. Sure, he promised he won't push her but he could play these little games with her because he was sure that she will always back away. He just wanted to show her that she wanted him so she could admit it to herself finally. He didn't think that they could actually go beyond teasing.

He licked his lips to wipe off the remaining chocolate as she watched him expectantly. "I was thinking..." He began as he took another bite from the croissant. "We are here all day alone. I think we should make a good use of the free time we have..." He offered seductively, the rest of the sentence left unspoken because he knew that she knew what he was thinking.

She slowed down her chewing as she stared at him, her breath quickening. _Did he mean what she thought he meant? _She was sure when he leaned over closer to her and began to trace his fingertips alongside her arm. She swallowed the rest of the croissant she had in her mouth hardly and continued staring as he slowly approached to her with only goal in his mind – he wanted to kiss her.

Her breath hitched as she waited for him to do it. They made a deal after all so she couldn't bring herself to stop him. She licked her own lips unconsciously, her eyes travelling up and down between his eyes and his mouth. He was surprised that she didn't try to stop him but it gave him even more courage. She parted her lips as he finally reached her face so close that she could feel the light touch of his lips. But if they couldn't stop themselves, there was always something else that stopped them.

"Tony?" A familiar voice asked behind them. Ziva gave a disappointed sigh as she closed her eyes, cursing herself for what she wanted to do.

Tony turned his head back unbelievingly as he saw the person who recognized him. "Wendy?" He asked, not comprehending what she was doing here.

Wendy smiled at him widely as she nodded in Ziva in greeting and Ziva returned the nod. Tony turned back to Ziva as he opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. She kicked him under the table to make him to do something. He shook himself off mentally and stood up.

"Uhm... I will..." He said pointing with his finger on Wendy, trying to say that he will explain to her what they were doing here.

Ziva nodded understandingly and watched Wendy carefully. "Yes. Go!" She hissed at him before Wendy would do something to blow their cover.

Tony took Wendy by her arm and led her aside to explain to her what they were doing here. Ziva sat back watching them, especially Wendy's behavior towards Tony, as she felt the first pang of jealousy inside her heart. She took the other croissant and began to tear it up to the small pieces as she tried to calm herself down and convince herself that between Tony and Wendy was all over.

Tony ushered Wendy aside from other guests so nobody could overhear them but still in reasonable distance to be near Ziva if he needed her assistance.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" He whispered urgently, trying to end this conversation as soon as possible.

Wendy, who obviously was happy that she met him, was staring at him with unfeigned affection. "I'm staying here overnight. My house is under reconstruction and I don't have any place to stay." She explained as she pressed her body against his and was satisfied when Tony didn't take a step back.

"Besides, this hotel is just two blocks from my work. What are you doing here?" She finished her explanation and nodded slightly at Ziva and him, more than curious what they were doing here together.

"We're here on an assignment posing as a married couple." He quickly said just to let her know that it wasn't appropriate that she was so friendly with him.

Wendy crossed her arms across her chest as she raised an eyebrow on him. "Ah, that's the reason why you almost kissed her?" She asked him with a mixture of disappointment, jealousy and hope in her voice.

"Yes, it is." He confirmed sternly because he didn't feel obliged to explain to her what he was doing with Ziva. It was only their business. "Look Wendy..." He began, trying to tell her that now really wasn't the time to talk about them.

"Have you finally told her?" She fired another question, reminding him how she advised him to tell Ziva that he loves her two years ago but he refused it. She sensed that if he didn't, she might still have a chance with him.

"No, I haven't." He stated simply, shaking his head avoiding an eye contact with her. "Listen..." He began again but she just simply couldn't let it go.

"Why not? You obviously love her." She continued in her interrogating and went even further when she pressed her body closer to his if it was even possible.

"And still you chose _me_ two years ago." She whispered, raising her hand and caressing his face lightly.

Tony gulped as he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. Yes, he chose her over Ziva back then. Ziva was after breakup with Ray so she wasn't ready to hear his love confession and suddenly Wendy appeared in front of him and he felt his chance to forget about his Israeli coworker. But it didn't go as they both hoped. What they had, was from the past – they both were absolutely different persons now.

Tony broke it off after almost two months, telling her that this relationship was useless. They didn't love each other anymore, all she wanted was to find a good father for her kid and all he wanted was to forget about Ziva – and that was bad reasons why to be in a relationship. Wendy told him that she understands his reasons but she still wants him and if he changes his mind in the future, she'll be waiting.

"I know and it was a mistake." He finally managed to say, really regretting that he tried to be in a relationship with her again. "And I have good reasons for not telling her." He added, trying to assure her that his love for Ziva was still there. And even stronger than two years ago.

"Oh really? What reasons?" Wendy asked curiously, still hoping that he will return to her again. She needed him but the problem was that he didn't see it.

Tony chuckled amusingly. "Sorry Wendy, but that's none of your business. There were certain complications and I need her to be emotionally stable so she would know that my love for her is real." He said slowly because they didn't have much time without some complications – Dearing, then her father's death – there really wasn't a good time to tell her.

"How much time you have already spent with this 'loving her from distance'?" She asked him sarcastically, finally getting enough.

"Wendy..." He began and immediately trailed off as he shook with his head, knowing that it was useless to explain it to her. She wouldn't understand anyway.

"Fine, I get it." She said, raising her hands in defeat but she still didn't want to give up on her hopes.

"But in the case you won't succeed – I still want you." She said huskily as she leaned forward and gave him chaste kiss on his lips. Tony stood rooted to the floor, not knowing what to do.

She pulled away and ruffled his hair a little. "And the number of my room is 401 if you wanted to stop by in the evening." She whispered into his ear and felt him shudder. He still had some feelings for her – she knew it.

"Now, I have to go to work. And don't worry – I won't interfere in your assignment." She said when she saw the concern on his face that she might do something that could blow his and Ziva's cover.

Tony let her go as she waved at Ziva and disappeared. Then he headed back to the table. Ziva who watched the whole scene was getting angry. The croissant was smashed into smithereens as she was dying of jealousy. The green-eyed monster practically took control of her mind as she was thinking about the best way how to kill Wendy.

The way how she touched him, the way how she pressed her body against his – Ziva wanted to punch her straight into the face because she dared to touch her Tony. _Wait – her Tony? Where did this come from? He isn't yours, you can't usurp him! He has every right to let any woman to grope him... But I want to be the one who grope him..._

_No, no, no, no, Ziva David! You can't behave like that! _She berated herself for her jealousy. _You can't be jealous! You are not jealous! You decided to kill your feelings for him and this can only help you to do it. If he wants Wendy back, then you'll have to forget about him._ She began to calm herself down as the jealousy was easing off.

But then Wendy kissed Tony and she almost fell from her chair. _How could she? _She and Tony were here to pretend that they are married so how she could kiss him? That was ruining their cover! _And why he is doing nothing and just stands there? _That took her by surprise. _Why did he allow to her to do it? Does he still have feelings for her?_

Then a worse idea came into her mind – they were seeing each other. They met her on a case two years ago and then maybe they decided to renew their relationship. But Ziva dismissed that – she would have known if it had been true. But still – there was something _personal_ and _intimate _on the way how they acted towards each other.

When he came back to the table, she sat back waiting for him to start explain but he apparently didn't want to explain anything because all he did, was that he flashed her small smile and took a sip from his hot chocolate. She couldn't stand it anymore and kicked him under the table angrily.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He immediately caught the place on his leg where she kicked him and grimaced in pain.

"So?!" She asked him unbelievingly, hinting to him that he should begin with explaining.

He understood but honestly – he didn't want to talk about it. "Ah, you mean Wendy." He said and she nodded in agreement, eying him dangerously.

"She's staying for overnight, her house is under reconstruction and she can't be there until tomorrow. She chose this hotel because it's just two blocks from her work." He explained quickly, not wanting to get into deeper conversation but she was still looking at him, waiting for the continuation.

"Don't worry, she won't interfere in our work. I explained to her what we are doing here. She promised it to me." He assured her, hoping that she will let it go. He really didn't want to tell her about what he and Wendy were talking about.

"Ah." She said, absolutely not satisfied with what he told her. It still didn't explain why Wendy kissed him.

"Were you seeing each other?" She blurted out, regretting it immediately as the words came out from her mouth. It was none of her business after all.

"Excuse me?" Tony said blinking surprised. _Was that a jealousy he noticed in her voice? Why she would be jealous? Why she's even interested if I was seeing Wendy or not?_

"Well, I thought... We met her on a case two years ago and I was thinking..." She stammered slowly as she took a deep breath. "Have you seen her after the case?" She asked, her face revealing how much she feared the answer.

"Yes, I have but..." He began as he saw her expression harden and her face turned into disgusted.

She quickly stood up and threw the napkin she was holding in her hands trying to control her temper on the table angrily. "I see. If you excuse me..." She spitted out and stormed off the dining hall into the garden quickly.

Tony said there stunned, trying to figure out what just happened. "Ziva?" He asked weakly as he saw just her back. "Ziva!" He called after her but it was useless – like always. He sighed and rubbed his face as he stood up too and went to find her.

_What the hell was wrong with her? What did I say, what did I do to make her angry? Why she was asking me about Wendy? Is she jealous? – No, that's only your hope that she could be jealous... _He thought to himself as he tried to find her in the garden. When he finally found her, she was leaning against the wall, trying to catch her breath. It looked like if she had a panic attack.

Ziva couldn't breathe. _How she could be so stupid? How could she fall in love with him? How could she even admit those feelings and hope that there could be more than friendship between them? He was seeing another woman! His ex-fiancé, so probably the love of his life if he wanted to marry her. Well, maybe his still wants to marry her... _Ziva swallowed hard as her throat tightened at the thought that he might get married and she could lose her chance forever.

"Ziva?" He asked her softly, not wanting to startle her. She raised her head to look at him but another wave of anger not only with him but primarily with herself flashed through her.

"Leave me alone, Tony!" She yelled at him, taking few steps back, raising her hands in defense.

"Ziva, please. Let me explain..." He began but she cut him off angrily. "NO! Leave me alone, Tony!" She repeated as he tried to take step forward to her but then changed his mind.

"But we have a call from MTAC in few minutes." He tried to persuade by changing tactics.

"I know. I will be there. Just give me some time alone." She calmed a little bit and beseeched him because all she wanted right now was to be alone so she could clear her mind.

He understood it and nodded. "Fine." He said and slowly went away to leave her with her thoughts.

* * *

He went back to their room to prepare the call from MTAC but his mind was racing. _Why she was so angry? Could it really be jealousy? Does it mean that she could have feelings for him?_ He wanted so much to explain to her what happened between him and Wendy two years ago but she didn't want to listen.

He sighed and sat down on the bed looking miserably. Just about an hour ago he was lying here with Ziva sprawled across him and he couldn't feel happier. But now – they were fighting again because of some stupidity. If she just listened to him, that was all he wanted. But no – she had to freak out. He looked at the laptop as the arriving call from MTAC appeared.

_Great,_ he thought to himself because Ziva was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and accepted the call as he waved at Gibbs in greeting.

"DiNozzo!" Greeted him Gibbs too with a cup of coffee in his hand and doughnut in the other. He scanned the room with his eyes and didn't see Ziva. "Where's Ziver?" He asked immediately as Tony's shoulders slumped, pondering what to say.

"Uhm... I don't know. She's..." He began to stammer as Ziva opened the door and went inside.

"I am here, Gibbs." She announced her arrival, waving her hand at him and stood as far as she could from Tony.

Gibbs noticed her effort to not be in Tony's closeness and watched them carefully. "Ah, first marital hassle?" He asked amusingly with raised eyebrow.

Tony dared to look over at Ziva as they both simultaneously answered the question. "No." Was Tony's answer as Ziva determinedly said. "Sort of."

Gibbs chuckled as he looked back and forth between them. "Wow that had to be bad. You can't even agree on if it was a fight or not. What happened?" He asked genuinely curious.

Ziva snorted as she looked over at Tony who found suddenly something interesting on his shoes. "Wendy is here." She announced to Gibbs who furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation.

"Your ex-fiancé, DiNozzo?" He directly asked as Tony nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. She's staying overnight because her house is under reconstruction and she doesn't have any place to stay. This hostel is just two blocks from her work." Tony said quickly not in the mood for another explaining.

"Did you explain..." Gibbs began as Tony nodded repeatedly, hinting that he wasn't stupid.

"Yes, I did. I told her what we're doing here. She promised not to interfere." He assured him while Ziva grimaced skeptically, tapping with her foot impatiently with crossed arms.

Gibbs sat back thoughtfully as he scratched his head and pulled out another doughnut from the box. "Well, I don't see a problem then. If she tried to interfere, I think you'd be able to handle her, right DiNozzo?" He said with a smirk.

"Right, boss. I'd handle her." Tony confirmed as he looked over at Ziva who rolled her eyes.

"I bet." She muttered under her breath but Gibbs heard that. He nodded in question at Tony, asking silently what was wrong with her. Tony just shrugged with his shoulders, silently answering that he didn't have any idea why she was so hostile.

Gibbs smirked and sighed at them. "McGee and Abby should be already in the hotel." He informed them looking at his watch. "I sent them after you so they could relax a little too." He continued as his main reason wasn't to let relax his agents but he was too afraid what could happen between Tony and Ziva if they would spend all they alone in the hotel with nothing to do.

"Go meet them. See you tomorrow." He bid his goodbye and went back to do his work.

Tony looked over at Ziva, wanting to talk to her but knowing that he will probably have to break his promise about not pushing her. But what other choice he had if he wanted to tell her where the truth with Wendy was?

"Ziva..." He began but she refused to meet his gaze and wanted to go around him while he tried it again. "Ziva, please. Can we talk?" He asked her softly but she didn't listen and headed to the door.

"We should find Abby and McGee." She said almost at the door as he reached out to grab her by her arm but she was faster and blocked him twisting his arm painfully.

"Don't make me hurt you, Tony." She warned him threateningly with hard face.

Tony grimaced in pain but tried to stay calm. "You can if you want. But promise me that you won't hurt _her_." He pleaded her, sensing that she might hurt Wendy if she was really jealous as he thought.

Her eyes narrowed because she was surprised that he guessed her intentions so well. "Fine." She snapped and released his arm as she stormed off the room.

He tried to catch up with her but she closed the door from the elevator in front of his face. He sighed and went down by staircase, hoping that he will be the first down there. But he saw only her back again as she went to the lobby.

"Ziva!" He called out after her and sped up his tempo.

McGee and Abby already waited for them. At first they saw furious Ziva who greeted McGee and took Abby by her arm trying to drag her away but Abby wanted to give a hug to Tony so she stopped her. Ziva grimaced impatiently as Tony arrived at them eying her but she refused to meet his gaze again.

McGee just watched the whole scene in front of him and waited. After Abby gave hug to Tony, Ziva grabbed her hand, saying that they have to go shopping and drag her away from the hotel. Tony closed his eyes as he sighed and McGee patted his shoulder and led him to the bar so he could tell what the hell happened between them.

_**The End of Chapter 6**_

* * *

**So, things are getting a little complicated, don't you think? :) Don't worry, everything will be fine – I promise that to you. Abby and McGee will take care of this... ;) Let me know what you think in your review and thanks to everyone who will do that. Enjoy tomorrow's episode (first without Ziva – sigh) and have a nice week!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Another Point of View

**Author's note:**

**Oh, guys! Have I already told you how much I love you for your support? You're always making my days better and better... Which I totally need these days. School is very exhausting thing, I must say. I always can't wait for the weekend so I could get some normal sleep. :) Which led to twelve-hour sleep on Saturday... Besides, there is one teacher because of whom I always have huge migraine – he is **_**so**_** boring. Now, I have to hate Thursdays because of him.**

**Anyway, thanks again to all of you for your reviews, follows, favorites and as well as to those who just read. You rock! And you're a great inspiration to keep me writing.**

**And what awaits us today? McAbby to the rescue! :D What was that Abby said in the season 10? **_**From the ashes, McAbby will rise!**_** And all that just because Tony doesn't know what to do and Ziva is pissed off. And after that some serious words between our couple... Ah, those two are killing me! :)**

**So, unlike previous two chapters – this one has a 'happy ending'. McAbby are going to fix things in Tivaland – thanks for that BertAndTiva! :) That was fantastic comment! And it won't be for the last time, trust me. Read, enjoy and leave some kind words in the review box below. Thanks a lot guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Do I really have to say that I do not own NCIS or the characters?**

* * *

_**Kissing Deal**_

_**Chapter 7 – Another Point of View**_

Tony downed the scotch that McGee ordered for him as he was in the mood for some alcohol even for the early hour. Ziva's behavior absolutely confused him and he needed to shake off the shock he just experienced.

"So what happened?" McGee finally lost his patience as he was dying of curiosity.

"Well, if I had known it, I would have told you. The problem is – I don't know what happened. She's just..." He trailed off, still trying to absorb the last hour in his mind.

"OK, why don't you tell me how it all started? Then we can finally get somewhere." McGee offered as he sensed that Tony needed to talk about it.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face as he prepared himself to explain what was happening here. "Everything was fine until yesterday's evening." He began slowly as McGee shifted on the chair, trying to get to the better listening position.

"I wanted to talk with her about her plans for the future. But instead of it, we ended in the conversation about my mother." Tony described the events of the yesterday's afternoon which he spent with Ziva in the garden.

"You told her?" McGee asked surprised. When Tony told him about his mother, he said that McGee and one therapist from school were the only people who knew. So he had to really trust Ziva if he was able to open up to her so much.

"Yeah." Tony nodded, wanting to get back to the root of the problem so he continued. "Then, I tried to ask her again during the dinner but..." He trailed off as he sighed, remembering her reaction.

"You pushed her." McGee finished for him, nodding understandingly. "Come on, Tony. You already know what she's like when you're pushing her. The more you push, the more she..." He began as Tony smiled, pointing his finger at him, signing that McGee expressed it aptly.

"She backs away." Tony finished his sentence. "I know it, McGee. But that doesn't matter now." He said because this wasn't his problem right now.

"I apologized to her in the morning and she told me that she wanted me to care about her future and I promised her not to push her." He went on as McGee sipped his own drink and listened attentively.

"Everything was great suddenly. She was even more... playful. But then Wendy appeared and she..." He finally got to his current problem as McGee shot him an incredulous look and didn't let him finish.

"Wait, what? Wendy – your ex-fiancé?" He said unbelievingly. He awaited some good twist but this was far more interesting than he expected. Maybe he could use it in his next book?

"Yeah." Tony nodded miserably. "She's staying just for tonight. Her house is under reconstruction and she needs a place to stay." He quickly explained, getting tired how he had to still tell somebody what Wendy was doing here.

"And Ziva got angry. I thought at first that she's angry because Wendy might interfere in our assignment. But then she began asking me whether Wendy and I were seeing each other." Tony continued, accepting gratefully another drink that McGee ordered for him. McGee nodded thoughtfully as he finally began to understand what was going on here.

Tony took a deep breath so he could continue. "I confirmed that but before I had any chance to explain that I broke it off after two months, right before Ziva and I went to Colombia, she completely freaked out." He stated miserably as McGee's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know that Tony got back to Wendy for a while.

"She ran away and when I tried to follow her, she yelled at me to leave her alone. After call from MTAC when Gibbs told us that you and Abby are here, she immediately went after you. That's the whole story." He finished, playing Ziva's behavior in his mind over and over again and still he didn't get what her problem was.

McGee thought about it for few seconds, giving Tony time to recover a little. "OK. Why do you think Ziva acted like that?" He asked carefully. He knew about Tony's feelings for Ziva – well, who didn't – but Ziva's feelings was something he has never understood. Maybe Tony had another insight into it – he was probably the closest person she had.

"Honestly, I have no idea. If it was just anger, jealousy or whatever..." He muttered, still absolutely confused and the alcohol wasn't helping at all.

McGee again nodded thoughtfully as he decided to focus on the most likely option. "Did Wendy do something that might get Ziva jealous?" He asked him, sipping his drink.

Tony shrugged his shoulders as he analyzed the conversation with Wendy in his mind, trying to find something. "She kissed me." He then remembered that maybe that could be the reason why Ziva freaked out. _He was supposed to be her husband after all... Or was she really jealous? Could it concern their kissing deal? That she was the only one who had the right to kiss him?_

McGee shot him an incredulous look. "What?!" He asked him unbelievingly. How he could let the woman who broke his heart to kiss him?

"I... I couldn't stop her!" Tony immediately defended himself because he was angry with himself too for that he let Wendy to do it.

"I didn't know what to do! She... She even told me her room's number in the case that I'd want to stop by." He stated miserably as he began to be confused with his feelings as well. _Why he wasn't able to stop Wendy?_

"You're not considering it, are you?" McGee asked him suspiciously, knowing that Tony might use it as a way how to forget about Ziva, although it was impossible.

"No! I love Ziva and you know it, McGee!" Tony said firmly, wondering why McGee could even think that he would do it.

McGee nodded satisfied that his friend didn't want to do something stupid. "Fine then. If I'm getting it right, there are three options why she acted like she acted." He returned back to the important things.

"And what are they?" Tony asked impatiently as he was glad that he finally had someone else's point of view on the whole situation.

"Well, first option is that she's genuinely jealous. That would be great for you because it might mean that she has some actual feelings for you." McGee began slowly and Tony's eyes filled with hope.

"Second option isn't so good. She might be jealous but not really. She could just put it on a show because of the assignment you two have here." McGee offered another explanation of Ziva's behavior. Tony's face fell as he began to suspect that even the third option won't be good.

"And the third option is that she tries to protect you. As your friend she knows what Wendy did to you so it's possible that she just wants to prevent you to do another mistake." McGee finished, considering the third option as the most likely. Not that he didn't wish Tony that the first option was the right one but still – he wasn't sure of Ziva's feelings for Tony.

Tony scratched his chin thoughtfully as he didn't want to give up on his hopes that she really might be jealous. "And how I ascertain which option is right?" He asked McGee, hoping that he might help him.

McGee thought about it for few seconds and then he came up with reasonable solution. "Paradoxically – by pushing her. I know you'll have to break your promise but it's the only option." McGee explained, smiling as he was glad that he was able to come up with something.

"What do you mean exactly?" Tony asked, not getting what McGee had in mind.

"Well, we both know that heated conversation can reveal suppressed feelings." McGee clarified his idea to Tony.

"Wait. You're suggesting that I should have an argument with her?" Tony asked him unbelievingly. After the fight they had yesterday, he is supposed to start another fight today?

"Yes." McGee nodded in agreement. "Provoke her, pick a quarrel with her, make her angry. She'll want to let off the steam and heated conversation is here." McGee further explained his plan.

Tony thought about it for few seconds. "Fine. We'll start an argument. What next?" He asked McGee curiously.

"Try to push her to the confession that she's jealous. It's better if you'll insult her before that. She'll get angry even more and then when you'll be demanding the answer, she won't be able to hide her real emotions. And then – you will certainly know which option is the right one." McGee gave his advice, satisfied with himself. He was happy that he was able to help Tony with this.

"What if it won't work? What if I pick the quarrel for nothing?" Tony expressed his doubts about the plan even though he had to admit – it wasn't a bad plan.

"When it comes to you Tony – I'm sure that you will always find a way how to make a peace between you two." McGee assured him with a pat on his shoulder and Tony smiled.

"You're genius, McGee. Thank you." He thanked to his friend as he began to plan how to pick a quarrel with Ziva. And he certainly had one idea how to do it.

* * *

Ziva meanwhile dragged Abby further from the hotel as Abby tried to stop her for a while and asked what the hell happened that she was so angry. But it was useless, Ziva was stronger than her and she didn't respond to her questions. Then Abby caught a glimpse of some small café where they could finally talk. Luckily, she was able to convince Ziva to stop and sit down at the café.

Abby ordered them coffee and Sachertorte to calm down Ziva a little bit with some chocolate. "So, will you finally tell me what happened?" She asked her curiously, hoping that it wasn't something too much bad.

Ziva sat at the table sunk in the chair one leg on the ground and the other across it as she crossed her arms across her chest, refusing to talk.

"Ziva..." Abby tried it as she waited for the explosion that will probably come.

"He! He and she happened!" Ziva yelled and immediately lowered the tone of her voice as several people looked into their direction.

Abby began to be confused even more. "Fine. Who is he and who is she?" She asked carefully because she didn't want Ziva to break something.

"Tony and Wendy." Ziva snapped, getting angry again as she thought about them together...

"Wendy? Tony's ex-fiancé?" Abby asked unbelievingly. _What does she have to do with it? _

"Yes! She is staying in the hotel because her house is under reconstruction and she does not have any place to say." Ziva explained quickly with sarcasm in her voice.

"And you have a problem with it because...?" Abby left the question opened as she began to suspect that Ziva was jealous.

"He is stupid! She hurt him once, she can hurt him again!" She hissed as Abby grimaced puzzled, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Wait, what? I don't understand a thing here." She demanded an explanation about what was going on here.

Ziva sighed and took a deep breath. "I asked him if he had seen her after the case we met her on. He confirmed it." She stated simply, accepting the coffee and the cake from the waiter.

Abby narrowed her eyes in surprise. _Tony is seeing Wendy?_ "Let's not jump to conclusions. _Were_ they seeing each other or _are_ they seeing each other?" She asked Ziva as she couldn't believe that Tony would date a woman for two years and none of them would know about it.

Ziva turned her head at her as she didn't consider such option. "I don't know. I didn't give him a chance to explain it." She confessed, cursing silently her temper for that she didn't let Tony to say what he wanted to say.

Abby gave a sigh of relief. "Well, that's it. He probably saw her few times after the case but I'm sure it's over now." She said as she cut off a piece from the torte and shoved it into her mouth.

Ziva snorted disgustedly. "She kissed him, Abby." She informed her with an obvious jealousy in her voice.

Abby smiled – she was so jealous but she probably didn't want to admit it so she tried to find other excuses why she was so angry with Wendy's presence in the hotel. "Did he kiss her back?" She asked because Ziva had to be eyewitness of it.

Ziva sighed as she didn't want to admit to Abby that she was blind with jealousy so she didn't even know how Tony reacted to Wendy's kiss. "I do not know. But he didn't do anything to stop her." She then confessed and immediately countered.

Abby's smile widened as she wanted to push her to the confession that she was jealous. "So, she kissed him and you're angry because you're jealous?" She offered, amused as Ziva shot her an incredulous look.

"No! I am not jealous. I am just..." She defended herself as she tried to find the best words, "...angry with myself that I was so stupid to admit those feelings for him while he is seeing another woman." She finished her voice full of anger again.

Abby just rolled her eyes at her denial. "Admit it – you're jealous Ziva." She said strictly and waved her hand at her because Ziva was opening her mouth to dismiss it.

"I'm telling you that he isn't seeing her. Maybe he did but not anymore. Besides – I told you he loved you. You just have to finally open your eyes and let yourself to see that." Abby told her as she sipped from her coffee – it wasn't Caf Pow but she had to admit that it was good.

"OK, fine. Maybe I am a little bit jealous." Ziva finally gave up as Abby shot her another skeptical look. "Maybe a bit more?" She offered as Abby smiled glad that she was able to admit it.

Ziva put her head into her hands as she didn't know what to do. What she was feeling for Tony was so great that the jealousy practically tear up everything inside her. _Why she didn't let him explain? Why she let the jealousy to take over her mind?_

"What will I do now?" She whispered the question into the ether, not expecting some answer. She screwed it up – again. She overreacted – again. And now she fought with Tony – again. _Oh, how much she wanted to return back into the morning when they were on the breakfast before Wendy interrupted them._

"First of all when we get back – talk to him and let him explain. Make a peace with him, Ziva. If he's innocent, and I think he is, he doesn't deserve your anger." Abby persuaded her, hoping that these two will finally find a way to each other.

Ziva nodded and took a bite from her Sachertorte as she had to smile at the chocolate. It reminded her the breakfast again. But then Abby fired another question which took her by surprise.

"When we finally resolved this, can you tell me if you've already fulfilled the promise you gave me?" Abby eyed her curiously because she sensed that something already happened.

Ziva looked at her with a fear in her eyes, knowing very well about what promise Abby was talking about. But she couldn't tell her about the kissing deal – it was just between her and Tony. And the kiss they shared yesterday – could it count as the fulfilling of her promise?

She shifted nervously in the chair and began to scratch her head as she avoided the eye contact with Abby. "I... We..." She began to stammer and Abby's mouth hung wide open as she realized that something had to happen.

"You did!" She pointed her finger at Ziva accusingly. "You gave in to those feelings just for a minute. You fulfilled your promise." She said unbelievingly as her mind raced, thinking about what exactly could happen.

Ziva's eyes widened in horror. "Abby..." She began but Abby began her usual ramble when she didn't listen to other people and just talked.

"That's great, finally! So what happened? Did you kiss him? Or did he kiss you? Who started it? And did you go even further? Oh my god, you slept with him!" Abby rambled as Ziva tried to catch at least something from it but after the last sentence she stopped her.

"Abby! I did not sleep with him. We are on an assignment, I cannot sleep with him during it!" She explained trying to reduce Abby's joy over her and Tony.

Abby stopped as she grimaced disappointed. "Why not?" She asked Ziva, considering sleeping with each other as the best way how to express their feelings.

"Officially, we are at work, Abby. There are some rules about it. We cannot spend all the time by... having sex." Ziva explained, knowing that she broke this rule few times and it didn't turn out good. That's why she forbade to herself to do it again.

Abby sat back and crossed her arms across her chest. "You two are boring." She whined as she was getting tired that those two just couldn't jump on it and finally admit what they feel for each other.

Ziva smiled for the first time since they left the hotel and shook her head. She felt like if Abby was their marriage counselor or something. However, Abby didn't want to give up on her hopes. She sensed that Ziva fulfilled the promise so something had to happen.

"So what happened? I know that something happened so spit it out, Ziva." She ordered to her while finishing her cake and waiting eagerly for the answer.

Ziva sighed as she realized that Abby just won't drop the topic. "We kissed." She announced quietly, hoping that it will satisfy Abby enough.

Abby clapped with her hands excitedly. "And? How was it?" She asked eager for some juicy details.

Ziva looked around herself nervously and Abby knew that she got her. "Ah, you liked it!" She pointed a finger on Ziva accusingly again with a huge smile.

Ziva knew that she lost. It was useless to deny anything, Abby always had her own ways how to learn the truth. "You do not even know how much..." She sighed dreamily, staring into the distance with a face of woman in love.

Abby reached over for her hand to squeeze it. "That's good." She told her calmly with a smile. "When it will happen again?" She fired another question, not wanting to give up in her interrogation.

Despite Abby's insistence, Ziva smiled as she answered her question. "I do not know. Give us some time, OK? All I want to do right now is to kill him, anyway so..." She said, giving Abby a little hope at least.

Abby smiled as she finished the coffee together with Ziva and waved her hand on the waiter that they wanted to pay. "And now, we're going shopping. As I remember, you two are going to a party tomorrow, so you need some stunning dress so Tony wouldn't be able to take his eyes off you." Abby reasoned as Ziva rolled her eyes in pretending annoyance but actually looking forward to it.

* * *

When they got back with bags in their hands, they were both smiling as they enjoyed the girls' shopping together. Ziva's mood was far more better than in the morning and shopping with Abby wasn't bad at all. It was almost five o'clock when they finally got back to the hotel.

In the same time when they got off the taxi, McGee and Tony went out of the hotel after they spent together the whole day in the nearby gaming club where Tony tried to utilize his training and kick McGee's ass in some game. The fact that he wasn't successful wasn't important at all.

McGee pulled out his phone wanting to call Abby where she was but suddenly saw her with Ziva getting out of a taxi. She waved at them happily and went to hug them both. Ziva meanwhile paid the taxi driver, took her bags and slowly sashayed to them too. Her eyes were focused on Tony but he couldn't see that because she wore sunglasses.

She stopped, removed the glasses as she pulled them up into her hair and put the bags down. "Hi." She said with a warm smile, directly looking at Tony who feared her reaction to him.

But when she greeted him like that, he realized that she cooled down so she didn't plan to kill him – at least for now. "Hi." He grinned at her as he was mesmerized by the way she looked. The light spring breeze ruffled her hair and the sun which was going down illuminated them in magical way and they continued to stare at each other like they always did. There was no need for words – the eye contact and the soft small smiles on their lips was everything they needed to understand each other.

Abby watched the interaction amusingly while McGee began to feel like a fifth wheel. He cleared his throat trying to disturb them but all he got was Abby's smack on his arm. "Well, we should go." He tried it verbally as Tony and Ziva turned their heads at him.

Abby thought that she will kill McGee for that he interrupted their moment. "Yes, we should. Come on, let's leave those two to sort their things out." She finally agreed sensing that these two needed their privacy.

They bid their goodbyes to their friends as both whispered some advises to them and got on the car. Tony and Ziva waited until they were gone before they finally looked at each other, knowing that they needed to talk.

"Can we talk?" They asked each other simultaneously and immediately laughed at it. Tony nodded with his head at the bench which was in front of the hotel and Ziva gave a short nod of agreement. They headed there and sat down to face each other.

They both opened their mouths to say what they prepared but Tony was faster. "I'm sorry..." He began but she immediately caught his lips in a pout to stop him.

"No, don't do that again." She told him because he apologized to her for something that wasn't his fault already in the morning.

"I am the one to blame. I am sorry." She told him resolutely as she released his lips and put her hands into her lap. He listened attentively, reaching for one of her hands to intertwine their fingers.

"I... I do not know what came over me. I should not react like that." She told him, trying to convince herself as well because she was lying now. She knew very well what came over her – the green-eyed monster called jealousy.

He just nodded and let her continue. "It is your business if you are seeing Wendy again..." She began and he finally stepped in.

"That's the thing. I'm not seeing her, Ziva. You didn't let me explain in the morning." He told her, his eyes pleading her to let him explain to her what happened between him and Wendy two years ago.

She fell silent and waved her hand at him so he could start. "When the case ended, she left me open door to her and I refused at first but... I felt lonely so I went through that door." He explained sadly because he wasn't proud of himself that he was so weak and ran back to his ex-fiancé even though she hurt him so badly.

"But it was a mistake. What we had was from the past and it was already gone. We both had bad reasons for renewing our relationship, that's why I broke it off after almost two months." He further explained that what happened between him and Wendy two years ago didn't last long.

She squeezed his hand to give him an assurance that she was still listening. "And I haven't seen her since then. Until today." He finished, searching her eyes for the sign that she actually believed him.

"But she still wants you." She noted calmly. She saw the way how Wendy acted towards him and it was more than obvious that she still hoped that Tony will return to her one day.

"Yes, I know. But I don't want her." He said as she shook lightly with her head. There was still something about them which made her to doubt what he just said.

Tony suddenly shot at her a question which caught her by surprise but was able not to show it. "Why do you even care?" He asked curiously, tilting his head in question, waiting for her reaction. He just tested the waters how he could start the planned argument with her.

She looked at him, directly into his eyes pondering whether to back off again but she didn't have anything to lose. "Like it or not, Tony but I do care. She broke your heart once already; you do not need to be heartbroken again. You are the last person who deserves something like that." She said, making small circles with her thumb on his palm.

He chuckled inwardly. That was very thoughtful of her but she would be surprised if he told her that he considered _her_, Ziva David, as the woman who has broken his heart countless times. She did that over and over again and didn't even know it. However, he was glad that she truly cared about him – even though it meant that she was angry according to the third option McGee mentioned – she just wanted to protect him as her friend.

"Why do you think so? I'm over her." He said however, not wanting to reveal his feelings right now and rather focused on the reason why she thought that Wendy might break his heart again.

She raised an eyebrow on him in surprise. _He didn't see that? _"I am sorry to disappoint you Tony, but the way how you act towards each other says otherwise." She told him, fearing that he actually still might have feelings for Wendy.

He chuckled as he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. He finally understood why she was so afraid of her own feelings. She has had some serious relationship in her life but nothing could compare to what he had with Wendy. She didn't understand that – it was obvious that she has never experienced it – the love that was so strong that even if it didn't turn out good there was still something between the pair when they met.

"But that's natural, Ziva. I just can't delete her from my life, forget about everything we were through together." He began to explain, caressing her face lightly. It broke _his_ heart that she has never had something like this.

"I wanted to marry that woman. Forget about other women and to be with her until the end of the world. It wasn't just a whim that I proposed to her. I was ready for commitment. She apparently wasn't." He said and Ziva felt like crying. His guesses were right – she has never experienced something like that thus she didn't understand the way how they acted towards each other.

Yes, she considered Ray's proposal but it was only for the reason she didn't want to be alone. It really couldn't compare with what Tony and Wendy had. She had to look away from him as another sentence he said almost finished her off.

"Even if I didn't want it, she would always have special place in my heart." He said and she felt the first tears trickle down her eyes. _And her? What did she mean to him?_

"And what about me?" She whispered inaudibly as Tony raised her chin to make her look at him.

"Can you repeat it? I didn't hear that." He asked, wanting to know why she was so sad suddenly. _Those were tears in her eyes?_ He just wanted to be honest with her, he didn't have any intention to sadden her.

She looked into his eyes which were studying her carefully. She gulped as she was again afraid to voice it aloud. The answer didn't have to be positive and that was she feared the most. That he has never liked her, that she meant nothing to him.

"And what about me?" She finally managed to ask in a choked voice. "Do I have a special place in your heart?"

He looked at her unbelievingly. _How could she even ask? How could she even think that she doesn't have a special place in his heart? That was ridiculous! He risked his life numerous times just to get her back!_

"Ziv, how can you doubt that?" He asked her, furrowing his eyebrows as he caught both of her hands between his.

"Why do you think that I dragged myself to Somalia?" He continued as she still didn't look convinced. "I wanted to look into the face of that bastard and tell him how huge mistake he made when he dared to kill such wonderful woman like you." He said as her eyes began to fill with tears. He didn't know if it was tears of sadness or happiness and he didn't care.

He let go one of her hands to caress her face affectionately. "You have a special place in my heart for a very long time, Ziv. Never doubt that." He assured her and she didn't know whether to cry or laugh.

She was unbelievably happy with what he told her but on the other hand she felt disgust with herself that she still wasn't able to say something like that into his eyes. She was too blocked to do it but she felt that sooner or later she will have to tell him something or it will destroy their friendship. He was the one who was still assuring her about his undying affection to her but she still was too much afraid of opening up.

He sensed that she wanted to somehow repay it to him but couldn't find the right words, so he rather pulled her into a comforting hug. That gave her the courage she needed – he was there, he listened but she didn't have to look into his eyes.

"And you have a special place in mine." She let out the words from her mouth finally and could tell that Tony smiled widely satisfied.

They sat there in a hug for few seconds. Tony caressed her hair while she tickled him with her breath in the crook of his neck. She then pulled away from his embrace as she began to think about things which weren't appropriate right now.

"Everything alright?" He asked her concerned, not wanting to let her go. The hug was more than comforting.

She reached out to ruffle his hair. "Yes, everything is alright." She assured him as she stood up and reached out her hand to him. "Dinner?" She asked, winking at him playfully.

He accepted her hand, nodding and took her around her waist as they started their way inside the hotel.

_**The End of Chapter 7**_

* * *

**Oh, McGee – the analyst... :) And Abby – our marriage counselor :D I know that you want Ziva to open up more to him so I hope that her confession of **_**and you have a special place in mine**_ **is enough for now. She will open up to him – just give her a time.**

**Little spoiler for the next chapter here – I'm not finished with Wendy yet. So more jealous Ziva is about to come! It's even the title of the next chapter... ;) And also, it's part of her 'opening up' process so don't worry. Everything is going to be fine.**

**So, thank you really much again – I hope you'll review this chapter and let me know what you think. Next chapter is coming next week on Monday. I know, I know it's horrible to wait the whole week but school is the priority. You have to study if you want to get what you want. Well, at least most of the time. And I really want my dream job.**

**Enjoy another episode of NCIS! And this time with Mike Franks – can't wait for it, I cried when he died. Always loved his character and always happy to see him back. Have a nice week everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8 - Jealous Ziva

**Author's note:**

**I can't always express my thanks enough to all of you to let you know how much your support means to me! So – thank you, thank you, thank you! :) Thank you for your words in your wonderful reviews, thank you for your follows and thank you for your favorites... Love you all!**

**I will use the space I have here to wish happy birthday to my Mum and my aunt – so happy birthday! :) Even though they absolutely have no idea that I am member of this site...**

**Anyway – about today's chapter – I think that the title of the chapter says it all... ;) Ziva is going to be jealous... Read, enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Kissing Deal**_

_**Chapter 8 – Jealous Ziva**_

Tony and Ziva just finished their dinner as they sipped their wine, both absolutely relaxed and happy that they overcame another argument. Ziva told Tony about her afternoon with Abby and how they were shopping. Tony listened attentively and tried to draw from her how the dress she bought for tomorrow's party looked but she refused, telling him that he just has to wait.

Tony told her in turn how he spent the afternoon with McGee and tried to defeat him in video game. Ziva had to laugh when he began to describe what he tried to do to win but just couldn't do it. When she remarked that he maybe needs more training, he reminded her that it was her who told him that he should read a book from time to time and that she even bought him one.

They both laughed, enjoyed the closeness of each other and Tony even began to dismiss his plan to pick a quarrel with her. He didn't want to disturb the peace they had with some stupid argument just to ascertain if she was jealous or not. It didn't matter now because everything he wanted, he had now in front of him including her Mona Lisa smile he loved so much.

But Wendy had apparently different plans. When she came from work to the hotel, she saw Tony and Ziva sitting in the dining hall and decided to say them hello. She wouldn't break her promise and interfere into their assignment. She just wanted to talk with Tony. Besides, it didn't look like they were working, anyway.

She went over to their table and Ziva was the first who saw her. She stopped in the middle of her laugh and her face fell. _Why she just couldn't leave them alone?_ Tony looked at her puzzled but she didn't pay him any attention as she stared on the Wendy behind him. He looked over his shoulder and understood the sudden change of Ziva's mood.

"Wendy." He sighed and scratched his head thoughtfully, thinking about the best way how to get himself off this dangerous situation. He wanted to use Wendy to pick a quarrel with Ziva but then decided against it. So the last thing he needed right now was Wendy's presence.

"Hi, you two." Wendy greeted them as Ziva gave her only a death glare so Wendy rather turned to Tony.

"Can I talk with you for a second?" She asked him sweetly, ignoring the unfriendly looks Ziva was giving her.

Tony opened his mouth, contemplating what to answer but Ziva was faster. "No." She said resolutely and Tony looked at her surprised.

Ziva raised an eyebrow on him and kicked him under the table so he could understand that talking with Wendy wasn't the best thing right now.

He returned her the look trying to indicate her that if he talks to Wendy, she'll probably leave them finally alone. However, she kicked him under the table again and he grimaced in pain.

"Ziva..." He pleaded while Wendy was having fun with the interaction.

"Fine!" Ziva gave up, throwing her hands in the air in frustration as she sat back with crossed arms across her chest sending another death glare into Wendy's direction.

Tony sighed and stood up from the table as Wendy smiled triumphantly on Ziva. He caught her by her arm and led her aside so nobody could overhear them.

"I thought I told you something in the morning, Wendy." He hissed at her while she was smiling at him, enjoying his closeness.

"And you promised not to interfere. We're here on an assignment." He berated her even more when she didn't look at least guilty that she might blow their cover.

"I know what I promised, Tony. And I'm not interfering. I just want to talk with you, that's all." She explained that all she wanted was just a simple talk with her ex-fiancé.

Tony looked her up and down suspiciously because he didn't believe her a word. "Besides, it really doesn't look like if you two were actually working." She told him sarcastically.

"We are supposed to keep an eye on somebody. That means _observe_, Wendy. We're not going to start a gunfight here." He explained impatiently. He wasn't sure if he didn't reveal too much to her.

"If you are supposed to observe someone, then why are you not able to take your eyes off her?" She said with evident jealousy in her voice. Tony sighed as he rubbed his face, beginning to be tired with all of this.

"That's none of your business, Wendy." He told her firmly, not wanting to talk about his feelings for Ziva and especially not with her.

"I think it is my business, Tony. You know I want you back." She said, putting her hands on his chest to caress him a little but he caught them and tried to pull them away.

Ziva watched the whole scene and was getting enough. She was determined to give Wendy a lesson for this. They always had wonderful time with each other and she suddenly stepped in and everything was ruined. Besides, she was jealous and even more than in the morning after she learnt the painful truth that Wendy will always have special place in Tony's heart.

"Look, what happened two years ago was a mistake. We both did that for wrong reasons. And you said you understood why I broke it off." He tried to stop the amorous assault she began. He didn't expect her to be so handsy with him.

"Yes, I know. But I also told you that you still have open doors if you would want to come back one day." She reminded him sweetly, not giving up on her hopes that he actually might come back.

"That's the thing. I don't want you back." He told her, trying to make her understand, releasing her hands.

She immediately made use of it and began to adjust the collar on his shirt. "Oh, don't lie to yourself Tony. We both know that you still have some feelings for me." She said, pressing her body against his.

He took a step back to avoid any physical reaction of his body to her proximity. She grimaced hurt and crossed her arms across her chest. "The only thing that's preventing you to admit it, is _her_." She stated tartly, not understanding his undying love for Ziva.

"Leave _her_ out of it, Wendy. We're talking about you and me." He snapped at her as he purposely avoided the word 'us' because something like 'us' between him and Wendy no longer existed.

Wendy's eyes filled with hope as she made the last attempt how to get him. "And will you join me tonight for the talk about you and me in my room?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows seductively, hoping that he won't be able to resist her.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, to say no to her but no words came out. Instead of it he jumped a little and gasped when pair of someone's hands sneaked around his waist from behind.

"Is there some problem?" Ziva asked in the fakest sweet tone he has ever heard from her.

He looked over his shoulder to look at her while she slowly assumed her position at his side with her one hand around his waist while the other hand of hers found its way to his hair. She smiled up at him sweetly and took his arm to put it on her waist so they could make a good couple. He gripped her waist but was unable to do something as he was absolutely surprised with the sudden display of her affection towards him.

When she again began to play with his hair, he even purred because he loved the way how she played with them from time to time. It wasn't as frequent as he wished to be but he could live for it forever. He watched her unbelievingly while she flashed him another Mona Lisa smile and then turned her attention to Wendy who was watching the whole scene angrily.

"No." Wendy said as Tony was in loss of words because he tried not to show how much he liked the way how Ziva touched him and how she ruffled his hair softly.

"We were just talking about Tony's back. As I remember, he had some problems with them the last time we've met." Wendy quickly came up with a lie because the look Ziva was giving her, scared her.

Ziva didn't believe her a word, she suspected that Wendy was offering herself to Tony before she stepped in. She turned in Tony's embrace to look at him as she propped her hands against his shoulder.

"Your back hurts again? Why didn't you say so?" She asked him worriedly, playing with the collar of his shirt, acting like an enamored wife. At least in the eyes of others.

Tony just opened his mouth as he wasn't absolutely able to get what the hell was going on here. He looked at Ziva and finally stammered. "I... I thought..." He said, scratching his head, trying not to think about the sensations she was awaking in him by her behavior.

"It's his long-term problem. If you want some advice how to cure him..." Wendy offered as Ziva cut her off. "Oh, that is not necessary. I have my own way how to cure him." She quickly assured Wendy as she wasn't interested in anything Wendy said.

Wendy looked at her surprised and she had enough of Ziva's hostile behavior. They got along two years ago, so why she was so awful to her suddenly? "And can I ask what it is?" She tried to sound friendly but Ziva apparently wasn't interested in becoming friends with her.

She turned around in Tony's embrace once again to ruffle his hair and he let out a soft moan. "It is just my own personal back massage I developed only for him." She replied haughtily as Tony who was looking back and forth between them shot her an incredulous look.

"Right honey?" Ziva asked him and Tony opened his mouth to say something but once again no words came out.

Ziva smiled and patted his face. "Can you leave me here with Wendy for a minute? I just have something to tell her." She asked Tony because this was the main reason why she interrupted their conversation. She just wanted to give an innocent warning to Wendy.

Tony finally found his voice. "Uh, I don't think that this is a good idea." He told Ziva, squeezing her waist a little to inform her that she promised him something.

Ziva understood his concerns – she promised him that she won't hurt Wendy and even though she wanted to do it, she decided to keep her promise. "Do not worry. I will keep my promise, I swear." She told him, turning in his embrace once again.

Tony looked at her strictly, rightfully not believing her a word. Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes as she extracted herself from his embrace. "Go to our room, I will be there in a minute." She ordered him firmly while Wendy waited what will happen.

"But..." Tony tried to object but Ziva pushed him towards the exit. "Go." She repeated her order and turned to Wendy. Tony looked between them once again, sighed and with wave of his hands which said 'do whatever you want', he went out from the dining hall back to his and Ziva's room.

Ziva waited until he disappeared and then turned her attention to Wendy who was watching her carefully, waiting if she will try to hurt her. "Look Wendy, I know that you two have a past together and I understand that you two have a lot to talk about but we are here on an assignment as a married couple." She informed her strictly, wanting to give her a little warning, nothing more.

"I know." Wendy said, ready to fight for Tony if it would be required.

"Good. Then you have to understand that it really does not look good when some woman is groping my husband." She hissed at her viciously with another death glare.

Wendy chuckled as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Are we really talking about the assignment, Ziva? Or the fact that you are jealous?" She shot back and Ziva's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't let to disconcert herself.

"If I am jealous or not, is none of your business, Wendy. The most important thing here is Tony. You are playing with him like a toy and he really does not deserve such treatment." She fired at her with gritted teeth.

"Oh, and what about the way how _you_ treat him?" Wendy accused her of constant hiding of her emotions which she was unable to show, especially to Tony.

Ziva's eyes narrowed in fear. Wendy was right – she didn't treat Tony as he deserved so she was no better than Wendy. "That is none of your business." She repeated, not knowing how to respond to the accusation.

Wendy knew that she hit the painful spot and was satisfied with herself. "You're wrong. It is my business. I want him to be happy even if it wasn't with me. And I really don't think that such ice-cold queen as you is good for him." She triumphantly attacked her and Ziva gulped nervously.

"My last warning Wendy – leave him be. He does not want you anymore." She chose escape in the form of counter-attack. Wendy stared at her frightened by the dangerous tone of her voice. Ziva smiled satisfied and wanted to go away but Wendy stopped her.

"Ziva, wait." She pleaded. She really wanted Tony to be happy and if he thought that Ziva was best for him so be it. The least she could do, was give Ziva an advice.

Ziva sighed annoyed but turned back as she waited what other things Wendy will tell her. "I just want to say – if you have actual feelings for him, then tell him. He won't wait for you forever." Wendy started, hoping that Ziva will finally get it.

"And trust me – I'm talking from my personal experience. He's a good man and he deserves to be loved." She told her as Ziva looked her up and down and then without a word went away.

She pushed the button in the elevator angrily few times. _Who was she that she was giving her an advice?! She didn't understand the relationship between her and Tony so how could she accuse her of hiding her emotions?! _She let out a frustrated sigh and went to their room.

* * *

Tony was meanwhile pacing around the room, thinking and trying to understand what the hell just happened. He decided to carry out the plan McGee told him about. He needed to pick a quarrel with Ziva and start a heated conversation. Only like that he could understand what she was feeling because what she just showed down there? Was it jealousy or did she just try to protect him as his friend?

Ziva opened the door and noticed that Tony was pacing but didn't care. She went over to the wardrobe to find her night clothes because all she wanted right now was to take long warm shower, nestle down to the covers and read a book or watch a movie. Tony stopped pacing to look at her and tried to guess if she was angry or not. But she seemed calm and he was beginning to afraid that she really might hurt Wendy.

"What did you tell her?" He asked, trying to stay calm while genuinely curious if they were talking about him.

Ziva looked over at him, sending him a glare, not comprehending why he wanted to know that. "That is none of your business." She growled but calmly. She didn't want to have an argument with him again. They were fighting all day and she wanted to be in peace with him at least in the evening.

But Tony had different plans. He wanted to have an argument with her because it was the only way how to make her to admit that she was jealous. So instead of taking this type of answer, he attacked her.

"What did you tell her, Ziva?" He repeated in dangerous low tone of his voice but avoiding yelling at her. He had to start playing it carefully or she will come back to her shell and that was exactly what he didn't want. He needed provoke her so she will be the one who will start all of the yelling.

She looked at him puzzled. _Why he was attacking her? It was only between Wendy and her, what she told her! _She thought that after the talk in front of the hotel everything was again perfect between them. Apparently, she was wrong. And to his joy she did exactly what he expected that she will do.

"That is none of your business! It was a girl's talk!" She raised her voice at him, hoping that it will make him to leave her alone.

Tony's eyes sparkled with a joy that his plan actually worked but was able to mask it. Instead of it he grimaced doubtfully and crossed his arms across his chest. "Did you..." He began, wanting to ask if she was trying to hurt her.

Ziva shot him an incredulous look, knowing very well what he wanted to ask as she began to get angry again. _How could he even think about her like that?_

"No! I did not hurt her!" She finally yelled at him, her eyes widening as she began to fume with anger which was boiling inside her.

"Your precious Wendy is alive!" She yelled at him with evident sarcasm in her voice. "If you do not believe me, then go make sure that she is OK! But don't expect that I will be here!" She continued yelling, finally having enough with his concern about Wendy._ Why he just can't forget about her?_

Tony was prepared for an outburst but such intensity surprised even him. He took a deep breath as he leaned against the door, signing her that he didn't have any intention of leaving the room in the middle of their argument.

"Look, we were just talking." He said slowly, trying to calm her a little bit. "You don't have to be so jealous." He risked it – what he had to lose?

She looked at him appalled. "I am not jealous. What you showed in front of Cory – that was jealousy." She growled at him, reminding him how he behaved when he found her gay neighbor in her apartment.

"I am just... angry." She finished, calming herself a little bit. She lied to him now – it was a huge lie because she was dying of jealousy but she was too much afraid of admitting to him.

Tony's face fell – so everything she showed down there few minutes ago – the touching and smiling and so on – was only because she wanted to protect him as her friend. She didn't have any feelings for him – well not those feelings that could go beyond friendship. But still his gut was telling him that there was something more. He just needed to provoke her even more.

"Fine, if you say so..." He said, shrugging his shoulders, trying not to show how much broken he felt right now. He should already know by now that things didn't always go as he wanted.

"But we just had an innocent talk." He added sadly, pondering now the offer from Wendy. At least, he won't be alone.

Ziva snorted mockingly. "Yeah, I saw how innocent it was." She couldn't help than remark sarcastically, the jealousy finally coming to the surface.

Tony looked at her unbelievingly. He really didn't understand her behavior – in one minute she tells him that she's not jealous and in the other she makes a jealous remark? But it meant still hope for him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled at her, losing his patience finally. _Why she just can't show her true feelings?_

She winced at the tone of his voice but grabbed her night clothes and went to the bathroom without a word. He reached out for her, trying to stop her but she blocked him.

"Nothing!" She snapped the reply and slammed the bathroom's door shut.

Tony stared at the door, thinking what to do – whether to continue in the argument or just drop it before he will learn something he wouldn't like. But he knew her well enough that he suspected she will want to run away so he took the key card and lock them up in the room. He hid the key card into his baggage so she couldn't find it. Then he assumed his position at the bathroom's door, waiting for her to come out.

Ziva slid down alongside the bathroom wall, her head in her hands as she raked her hair in frustration. _How she could be so stupid and let out the jealousy from her mouth?_ She took few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, pondering what to do next. She was practically trapped in here – the only way how to get out was to pass by him and that meant confrontation for which she wasn't ready.

She sighed – everybody was right. She treated him badly and he didn't deserve such treatment. But she was just too blocked even though she wanted so much to give in. Her uncertainty stemmed from the fact that she didn't know if he had feelings for her. She loved him and if it meant just a one-time thing for him, she couldn't do it. She knew that nobody understand that, they all think she's just selfish but it wasn't true. Practically all of her men used her and then threw her away. She played that she didn't mind it but the truth was different.

She stood up and prepared herself for another confrontation with him. Her plan was simple – reach the door and go out of the room to clear her mind in the garden. She needed that. She reached for the doorknob and opened the door and immediately bumped into him.

"Can we talk, please?" He asked her gently. She looked up at him into his pleading eyes and without a word slipped around him as she started her way to the door.

Tony sighed and turned around, knowing that she won't escape – he locked them up. "Ziva..." He tried it again, his voice desperate.

She took the handle and wanted to open the door but they didn't budge. She tried it again as the panic began to fill her mind. _She needed to get out of this room, just for a while... _After few seconds she realized that it was useless. He stood, leaning against the dresser and waited for the explosion of frustration.

She closed her eyes as panic mixed with anger shot through her body and turned around to face him. "Why it is locked up? Where is the key card?" She asked him threateningly, ready to hurt him if he wouldn't do what she wanted from him.

Tony stayed calm. He was already used to her threats so nothing could surprise him. "I hid it. You're not going anywhere, not when we are in the middle of the discussion." He informed her sternly, knowing that he was now breaking his promise and was pushing her again. But she didn't give him any other choice.

She looked him up and down, fuming with anger and then she went over to him as she cornered him at the dresser. "You know I can kill you." She snarled at him dangerously, her eyes flaming.

He gulped nervously because she could actually hurt him but he counted on the fact that she won't. "Yes, you can. But you won't do it." He managed to say, holding out against her burning gaze.

She glared at him and turned away from him because he was right. She couldn't kill him. She could hurt him but kill him – that would be overstepping the line. "Don't be so sure about that." She snapped as she started pacing around the room, frustrated and not knowing what to do.

Tony gave a sigh of relief and went to the carrying out of his plan. "Look, what if we just calm down, sit down and talk about it?" He offered gently. She stopped pacing as she leaned against the door as far as she could away from him.

"I am not willing to talk about it right now, Tony." She informed him coldly, avoiding the conversation again.

Now he got really angry. He was fed up with the whole 'not willing to discuss' thing. She told him this already for the third time. Fine, he could understand that she wanted time, that she wanted to think about it by herself first. But he what he wanted from her right now, wasn't something that she didn't have time to think about. Now she wasn't confused with her feelings, she knew what she was feeling but she refused to tell him. And he had enough.

"Oh great, another thing you are 'not willing to talk' about! Will you finally write me down the list so I could get a picture?!" He started yelling at her, reminding her the fight they had on yesterday's evening when he asked her for the same thing.

She was taken aback by his reaction but maybe they both needed to let off the steam. "Why do you always have to hide your emotions?! Why do you afraid of show something?!" He continued to yell at her and she grimaced hurt.

"You know, I really have enough! I... I tried to give you the space and time you demanded; I tried to understand that you aren't ready! But your constant refusal to talk about important things is really pissing me off!" He shouted at her angrily as he finally lost his patience and the pent-up frustration because of her behavior came up to the surface.

She stared at him because she didn't know that he was so much confused with her behavior towards him and she could understand that but she also knew that the best defense was a counter-attack. "What are you expecting of me?!" She barked at him unbelievingly.

"Face it! Finally, face it! Admit it! Admit that you are jealous!" He yelled, pointing a finger at her and she gulped because she has never seen him like that. He was absolutely furious – his face was red and he was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath from the yelling. That was for the first time in her life that she actually feared him.

He didn't give her any other choice than admit it. She didn't know how he will react but it was eating her from the inside since the morning and she couldn't suppress it anymore. Besides, the argument loosened up her tongue.

"Fine! I am jealous! So what?!" She screamed at him angrily, getting enough of his pushing even though he had every right to push her.

Tony looked at her unbelievingly as his heart fluttered. McGee was right – a heated conversation was able to show suppressed feelings. He noted mentally that he have to buy him some present for this advice. Her jealousy had deeper meaning – he could see that in her eyes as she was staring at him, her bottom lip trembling.

He stared at her too as he pondered what to do next. _Say something? Or is this one of those arguments that will end up with furious kissing and maybe with something more?_ He watched as she bit her lip and he realized that she was thinking about the same thing as he. He decided to risk it and took a step towards her, reaching out his hands to her, wanting to grab her head and shove his tongue inside her mouth.

He already imagined her moan when he will do that but before he could do another step towards her, she stopped him as she put her hands in front of her. "Look, what if we calm down, stop arguing and watch a movie instead?" She offered softly, knowing and cursing herself because she did it again. She again rejected a possibility of give in to her feelings.

Tony stopped, closed his eyes with a sigh and swallowed hardly the disappointment. It didn't surprise him at all – he actually awaited that. He knew her well enough to expect it. But still the hurt he felt was immense.

"Sure." He replied but was determined to be a little bit hostile to her for the rest of the evening. Yes, she admitted that she was jealous – but that didn't change anything about her refusal to talk about important things.

_**The End of Chapter 8**_

* * *

**I know, I know – another argument... But at least she admitted her jealousy. McGee's advice worked after all. :) So I hope you liked it and tell me what your opinion on it is in the review box below.**

**And good news for the next chapter – the thing you all have been waiting for – the second kiss is coming! So stay tuned – I'm posting another chapter next Monday.**

**Also – enjoy another episode of NCIS on tomorrow's night! I can't wait for this Tony-centric episode. It's going to be wonderful – I'm sure of it. So have a nice week everyone and thanks again for all your support! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Kissing in the Bed

**Author's note:**

**Thank you so much people for your incredible support! You know I love you for it. :) Keep it coming!**

**Well, today is less stressful than any other day – we have National Holidays in the Czech Republic! I didn't have to go to the school and finally had some time for myself only... Even though I spent all day in work... :D Well, I have to earn money somehow...**

**As for the last week's episode – I was crying for poor Tony. But the talk between him and Gibbs was sweet. I'm just curious whether Tony will confess one day that he was lying to him about Ziva... And whether Gibbs knows that he was lying... :) Because Gibbs knows everything! Can't wait for tomorrow's episode with Borin as well...**

**Anyway, like I said the week before – this is the chapter you are waiting for so long! The second kiss between our favorite couple. So they have to make up before that and then it's mostly fluffy chapter today. And today a little bit sooner because some people are very eager to read it... :) Enjoy, read and let me know what you think...**

**Next chapter should be up next Monday but I'm not entirely sure about it. Next week will be rather busy for me – I have a meeting with my teacher because of my academic thesis. So we will see how it will turn out. But I promise you it will be up no later than Thursday.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Kissing Deal**_

_**Chapter 9 – Kissing in the Bed**_

Tony was able to keep his promise – he was hostile to her. Well, no hostile – rather aloof and neutral. When she asked him something, he replied but he didn't show any interest or any emotions. His face expression stayed expressionless so she couldn't say what he was feeling and he didn't even want to show her what he was feeling. She didn't deserve to know; it was none of her business after all.

When she went to the bathroom to take a shower, he acquired a large bowl of popcorn from the hotel's kitchen and picked second of the Shrek's movies as he was in mood for something simple and funny. After so much arguing for all day he just needed to relax. Then he sat on the bed and tried to clear his mind.

He couldn't remember when he felt so confused. Yes, she admitted that she was jealous but what it meant? That she could have actual feelings for him? Does she know about those feelings or does she rather try to suppress them? There was still something that held her back and he didn't know what it was. He promised not to push her but she was hiding something from him and he just needed to know what, so she wasn't giving him any other choice.

Everything he got from her was obtained by pushing her or taking it without her expressed consent. He could understand that she was used to hiding her emotions but how long they could continue like that? She wasn't ready to talk about certain things and he respected that but then she did something that caught him off guard – like the light touches, ruffling his hair, caressing his face, squeezing his hand... He was sure that he wasn't imagining things.

Yes, friends and especially very good friends were doing such things from time to time but he caught her countless times as she was doing it unwittingly like if she even didn't know what she was doing. There just had to be deeper meaning behind her displays of affection towards him. Because it was all he got from her – she refused to talk and even though he pushed her, she always managed to slip away.

He sighed and rubbed his face confused but his expression went back to neutral when she emerged from the bathroom. He didn't want to show her how much confused he was. It was better if she would think that he was still a little bit angry with her which was true after all. Ziva informed him softly that the bathroom was free and he gratefully accepted the chance to take a warm shower.

Ziva watched him sadly as he closed the bathroom's door behind him. She felt disgust by herself and sad that he was so distant. She knew that she disappointed him when she rejected the possibility of another kiss after the heated conversation they had. Because it was that type of conversation which usually ended up with the kiss and then probably by passionate hot wild sex.

She knew that because she was used to it. She has never liked talking so when her men wanted to talk with her, she began to argue with them and then shut them up this way. It was easier for her but the problem was that she couldn't do the same with Tony. Not only for the reason that it was really a cheap way how to avoid conversation, beside the fact that Tony wouldn't satisfy with it and would still ask her questions, but primarily because she loved him. Truly loved him.

Her father told her that one day she would dance with a man who deserved her love and she really danced with him – in Berlin. This man really deserved her love because he saved her life for countless times, he was always here for her, worrying about her, wanting to know what she thought, what she felt... and on the top of that, he always respected her wishes.

Yes, he sometimes broke her wishes, but it was only for her own good. She couldn't blame him for it. He pushed her sometimes, trying desperately to draw some information from her but she always shut him down. She knew that she was breaking his heart by it but she was afraid of opening up so much to him, afraid that he will just use her and then throw her away. But she also knew that Tony wasn't like that but still there was something which held her back.

It was the fact that he really could be her Mr. Right. And when you have something you want so much, you try to find it for all your life, in front of you, you are suddenly scared. So much scared you will screw it up, that it won't be like you were imagining it for all those years... And the most likely possibility how it all will end is exactly what you didn't want to happen. And she couldn't afford to lost Tony – he was her guardian angel, her knight in the shining armor.

She sighed and flashed him small smile when he emerged from the bathroom in his night clothes which were the same she had, only in men version. He didn't react to her smile, just looked at her and lay on the bed, pushing the play button as the movie began. Ziva wanted to resolve the tension somehow but couldn't find the right solution. The conversation was out of the question – it would probably end by another pushing from his side and her refusal to talk which would lead to another tension so nothing would be resolved.

She still didn't understand one thing – why did he want to know that she was jealous? Why it was so important to him? What he will do with the information? He reacted on impulse – he wanted to kiss her but she stopped him. She even suspected that he picked the quarrel with her purposely, just to make her confess but she didn't understand why. Could he have feelings for her?

As the time passed she began to reconsider her decision to kill her feelings for him. The way how they acted towards each other made her thinking that beside the sexual attraction that was between them, was also something more. Abby already told her that he loved her but she refused to believe that. However, even Wendy hinted that he might have feelings for her.

Maybe she could try it – really give in, see where it will lead them... She didn't pay attention to the movie at all as her mind raced, thinking about the best way how to make a peace between them. She looked over at him and saw him as he was engrossed with the movie, his lips even moving to the famous lines from this movie. She had to smile at it – he looked adorable when he was doing it.

Tony felt her gaze on him but his behavior didn't change. He knew that she won't able to stand it but it was great lesson he could gave her. For once it will be finally her who will have to deal with somebody who is hiding emotions. Besides, he had fun with her as she tried to win his favor. He knew that it was hurting her but again – it was a great lesson – he was just repaying her what she was doing to him.

Ziva felt hopeless. He absolutely didn't react to her attempts to make a peace between them. Everytime she made a joke, he pretended that she said nothing; when she began to laugh with him because of something funny in the movie, he stopped laughing; when she stuck her hand into the bowl for popcorn and his hand was there too, he immediately pulled it out.

He didn't look at her, didn't flash her small smile at least – simply nothing. Oh, how much she wanted now sit in the bullpen and try to ignore his staring which he always practiced when he was bored. She always loved the way how his eyes studied her and how she always glared at him. Then they started their staring contest which he always won because she began to lose in his eyes. Not that she told him that.

She even turned her head few times at him with open mouth, trying to say something but always retreated, telling herself that she has her pride and she doesn't have to beg for his attention. When she finally felt so broken and so desperate because he was so indifferent with her, she managed to find her voice.

"Tony?" She asked him softly, her voice revealing how much she was devastated with his 'neutral' approach to her. She rather continued to stare on the screen, knowing that he probably won't look at her anyway.

"Hm?" He hummed his question, hinting to her that he was listening even though his attention was turned to TV.

She took a deep breath. She finally managed to make contact with him so she had to continue. "Is everything OK?" She asked him shyly, looking slightly over at him and chewing on her thumb nervously.

Tony had to take a big portion of popcorn to prevent himself from smiling in fear that she might notice it. _So, his behavior towards her was eating her._ _Serves you right! This is for everything you have done to me... _He thought to himself satisfied but he also had to admit that he felt sorry for her. He was torturing her immensely and to be honest – he wasn't sure for how long he will be able to persist in doing so.

"Everything is fine." He replied calmly with another neutral expression on his face.

She looked at him disappointed. _Everything isn't fine! How can he act like if it is? _She sighed exasperatedly and looked away from him as she rubbed her face, thinking about another way how to placate him. Well, she knew about one way how to do it but she dismissed it a while ago. Sex between them would only complicate things and nothing would be resolved.

She looked over at him again and stared at him for few seconds. When she saw how he squirmed a little starting to be nervous because of her staring, an idea flashed through her mind. She could give him a drink of his own medicine – he stared at her all the time so why she couldn't do the same? She turned on her side facing him, snuggled down to the covers and began to stare at him.

Tony tried not to think about her gaze but it was really hard. He was squirming as he didn't know what to do with his hands. Even the movie was suddenly unimportant to him. And that was a bad sign.

"What?!" He barked at her when he couldn't take it anymore.

She smiled softly as she was glad that it was finally him who started the conversation. "I just want to know if everything is OK." She told him, reaching for his hand to give it a small squeeze but he pulled it away.

"You already asked me that. Everything is fine." He assured her coldly, trying to pay attention to movie again.

Ziva sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. "Tony, if everything was fine you would at least look at me." She pleaded him and her voice began to sound desperate.

He pondered it for a while and then turned his head to look at her. What he saw almost broke his heart. She laid there snuggled in the covers, with look of absolute desperation, on the edge of the tears and looked totally vulnerable. And he was the one who did that to her.

"Satisfied?" He asked her and turned back to the TV, knowing that he really hurt her right now but what she was doing to him constantly was worse than this.

Ziva blinked back the tear that formed in her eye and swallowed hard. "Tony, please..." She begged finally, the hopelessness dripping from her voice.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He hated doing this to her but she deserved it and she knew that very well. He gave a sarcastic chuckle and looked over at her. "Now, you're fawning over?" He remarked bitterly as he couldn't help himself and he had to somehow let out the frustration over her behavior towards him.

She shot him an incredulous look as she gulped, knowing that trying to make peace between them was practically useless. She looked away from him insulted, wanting to cry herself to sleep but she couldn't do it in front of him. She wasn't allowed to cry in front of anyone – it was a sign of weakness.

Tony knew that now he really screwed it up. "I'm sorry, Ziva. I just..." He tried to explain, shaking his head as she turned around with a small smile, happy that he finally talked to her.

"I know." She said and squeezed his shoulder understandingly. He stared at her for a while, pondering what to say and also waiting if she will say something.

Ziva shifted on the bed so she was sitting in front of him so she could face him. "What if we... agreed on another deal?" She offered gently, biting her lip in a process.

He raised an eyebrow on her in surprise. "What kind of deal?" He asked carefully, not knowing what to think about it.

"That we will stop arguing. At least until this assignment is over." She said, waiting for his reaction.

He nodded understandingly smiling. "Well, it's a good idea. The fact is that this was our third or fourth argument since we've been here so..." He remarked that they were fighting unusually often.

"Yeah, and we are here just two days and third night." Ziva noted smiling too, happy that he finally smiled at her.

"That's gotta be a record." Tony said with a chuckle.

Ziva laughed a little and reached out her hand to him. "So deal? No more arguing?" She offered hopefully.

He accepted her hand. "Deal. No more arguing." He agreed and they both smiled as they enjoyed first touch of their hands after their argument.

He playfully pulled her forward by her hand and she almost fell on top of him. She glared at him amusingly and went back to her side of her bed to continue watching the movie. Now, everything was fine. They laughed together, joked with each other, even when she stuck the hand into the bowl with popcorn while his hand was there too, they softly brushed their fingers.

* * *

When the popcorn was almost gone, Tony stuck his hand inside the bowl to take the last remaining popcorn but she slapped him and shoved his hand away to take the remnants by herself. He glared at her while she watched him amused, chewing the popcorn.

"Now, that was rude." He remarked, pointing a finger on her accusingly.

She just smiled as she turned back to the TV. "I am a woman. I always take precedence over men." She informed him about common costume of gentlemen.

Tony chuckled – she was woman only when it suited her purposes. "That's a lame excuse for being rude." He told her, reaching out to steal some popcorn from her hand but she slapped it again.

He returned it to her as he poked her into the arm. She slapped him on the shoulder harder than before and he returned it to her again. They fought like that for few minutes, the punches coming more hardly each time until Ziva punched Tony into his stomach extra painfully and Tony grimaced in pain.

"Ouch! OK, fine! Stop it!" He raised his hands in defeat as he turned to her, wanting to give up and let her win.

But Ziva didn't have enough. She wanted their flirty banter back, she wanted to tease him even though she knew that he will take it differently and probably will try to go even further but she suddenly didn't mind. She was too much happy that everything was perfect between them again that she just wanted to play with him. It was her way how to tell him that she cared about him – without the talking part.

She raised the pillow and smashed him with it. Tony tried to block it with his arm and his eyes widened in surprise. _A pillow fight with Ziva David? Well, who could say no?_ He snatched the pillow from her hands and threw it away on the floor but she immediately reached for the second of her pillows.

"Stop it! Or I will..." He warned her again as she sat on the bed, her eyes sparkling with mischief and playfulness.

"What?" She dared him to tell her what he will do to her if she smashes him with the pillow again.

He looked her straight in the eye so she could comprehend the seriousness of his warning. "I will do to you very bad and nasty things, Ms. David." He told her threateningly but playfully winking at her.

Her eyes shined slightly with curiosity and frolicsomeness as she beckoned him with her free hand. "Come on." She challenged him to start a battle.

He looked her up and down and then decided to play the game with her. It was something they both needed after all. Just a little innocent pillow fight. He put away the bowl from popcorn and took his own pillow as they began their fight aggressively.

When Ziva lost her second and last pillow, she was able to steal Tony's pillow and began to fight again but he was better in it. He quickly got rid of her third pillow and threw aside even his own so all pillows were lying on the floor, scattered across the room. They stared at each other for a while, both breathing heavily. But Ziva didn't want this to end so she attacked him with her hands again.

Another wrestle on the bed began – now it was Ziva who was mostly winning. He was able to block a lot of her assaults but she was trained ex-Mossad officer after all. There wasn't anything painful on the fight – she was tender to him. They both laughed and teased each other as they enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere – it was wonderful way how to break the tension between them.

Suddenly, and Tony didn't even know how, she was sitting on top of him, pinning his hands around his head. Her décolletage heaved above him and through his mind began to flash images he didn't want now in his head. He tried to defy any reaction of his body to their position but it was too much arousing for his liking. It was supposed to be a normal friendly wrestle, nothing more.

But Ziva probably registered it because she released his hands and bit her lip. He was afraid that she will stop with their little game so he put his hands on her waist, preventing her from getting up. To his surprise she let him while she was still trying to catch her breath, watching him carefully. Only thing he could do was to wait for what she will do next.

Ziva tried to ignore the heat that flashed through her body and those butterflies which were tossing inside her. The lust was obvious on her and she wanted so much to give in. She licked her lips and Tony could just stare as the tip of her tongue grazed her bottom lip. Ziva had to smile at his painful expression as he tried to mask desperately how much he enjoyed this.

She giggled all of sudden as her eyes widened with realization. He found her weak spot – well, her ticklish spot to be more precise. She was too caught up with watching his face that she didn't register what his hands were doing. They were slowly grazing her waist until he tried to tickle her to tear the attention away from him and was successful in it. Now, he was the one who enjoyed the control he had over her.

He tickled her again and she giggled involuntarily. He slowly smiled triumphantly while she shook her head, silently pleading him not to do it. "No." She breathed out and he nodded with his head in agreement. "Oh, yeah."

Before she could do anything he started the tickling and her laughter filled the room. She tried to get away from him but he didn't let her. She managed to kick him so he released her for a second and wanted to run away from the bed but he immediately reached out for her and grabbed her by her waist to pull her back. Despite her laughter she was able to fight with him so he wasn't fully in control.

Another kick helped her enough to stand up from the bed and escape for a while. She raised her hands in defeat. "Peace, please. Peace." She pleaded him, her stomach aching from the laughter.

He pondered it for a while and then sat back on the bed. "Fine. Peace then." He agreed and she was a little bit suspicious that he agreed with it so quickly.

She crawled back to the bed, watching him carefully but he suddenly darted out and caught her by her waist as he began to tickle her again and she couldn't do anything to prevent it.

Suddenly, it was her who was lying flat on her back and he sat on the top of her, her hands pinning around her head. They both laughed, enjoying the fun. She tried to subdue her laughter while his face expression changed to serious as his eyes began to travel between her eyes and her lips. He moistened his own lips and the butterflies in her stomach began to fly again, with greater intensity than before.

He slowly inched his face towards hers as another wave of heat shot through her and she began sweating. She parted her lips and half-closed her eyes, ready to give in. But he was still giving her the chance to back away which was his mistake. When he was so close that she could feel his breath on her face, she suddenly turned her face away from him.

"No." She breathed out, immediately wanting to cry for that she rejected him again. She didn't even know why she did it. _Everything was perfect, she felt fine than why? Why did she have to do it again?_

Tony closed his eyes and swallowed the disappointment for the second time this evening. But he didn't want to argue with her again or to play insulted. It didn't get them anywhere. So he changed his tactics.

"Oh come on, you know very well that you owe me two kisses." He reminded her their deal, not giving up on his hopes. He saw the desire in her eyes, he couldn't be mistaken.

She turned her head back to him. "I know." She admitted, showing him that she didn't forget about their deal. "I just can't..." She confessed miserably and his face changed. He grimaced disgusted and lifted off her as he went back to his side of the bed.

Ziva knew that she chose wrong words. "It is not that I don't..." She began and stopped herself before she could say the word 'want'. She sighed and raked her hair in frustration while she sat up and he turned to her, waiting for an explanation.

"I... I just... don't want you to..." She stammered shyly, not looking at him. "To... to kiss me in a bed." She finally managed to say.

He blinked surprised. _What does that suppose to mean?_ "Why?" He asked her unbelievingly. _Why she had problems with it?_

She scratched her head, still avoiding an eye contact with him. "Because it could lead... I mean indicate some... other things." She voiced her fear that if he kissed her in a bed she wouldn't be able to stop.

Tony nodded in understanding but took it in his own way. "I see." He said with obvious disappointment in his voice as he got up from the bed and began to clean up the scattered pillows and gave them back on the bed. _So she is willing to kiss him but she doesn't want to go beyond that. And he wants to go beyond kissing._

Ziva felt that she explained it all in the wrong way so when he went over to her side of the bed to lift the pillow from the floor, she caught him by his arm and when he tried to yanked it away, she tightened her grip.

"Leave it to tomorrow, OK?" She asked him softly and he stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I promise you that tomorrow you can kiss me anywhere in this hotel except of this bed." She told him, surprising herself where all the courage to tell him so came from.

His eyes filled with hope but he was still careful with her. When it came to Ziva David, you couldn't be so sure. "And what about other beds?" He asked her, masking his disappointment which he experienced few minutes ago with a cheap teasing.

She smiled, understanding his attempt to lighten up the mood. "Except of this bed or any other bed in the hotel." She replied and released his arm. He chuckled and went back to his side of the bed. They watched together the rest of the movie and then went to sleep.

* * *

When Tony woke up in the morning, he had his nose buried in her hair. He was spooning her, his left hand locked up around her waist. He couldn't wish for any other position that was so advantageous for him. He inhaled her scent slowly, enjoying every second he could have her so close in his embrace. He propped his other arm against the elbow and leaned forward to look at her peaceful sleep.

She looked so contentedly with the small smile that grazed her lips. She had one hand under her head and her other hand lay next to it. He watched her for another few seconds and when he couldn't help himself anymore, even raised his hand from her waist and caressed her cheek softly. She shifted and moaned a little as he was awaking her from her sleep and he immediately put his hand back on her waist.

She blinked into the morning, trying to wake herself up. She snuggled up back to the support behind her but suddenly realized that the support was Tony's body pressed alongside hers. She looked over at him puzzled and saw him staring at her with affectionate face.

"Morning, beautiful." He greeted her, wanting to kiss her right now so much. _Does she even know how adorable she looks in the morning?_

A sweet smile appeared on her lips as she watched him with interest. "Hi." She greeted him back, loving the way how he was calling her 'beautiful'. It made her feel special.

As they stared at each other, she realized what he had in mind so she rather turned away, back to her previous position to prevent it. But then his hand on her waist shifted to her stomach and began to slowly caress her. She closed her eyes and purred a little, trying to stifle it but he heard that. Her breath hitched as the butterflies in her stomach signaled her that she didn't have any chance to escape. She wanted it and he obviously too.

She looked at his hand that was caressing her stomach and turned to look at him. He stared at her, waiting for her reaction. She gulped and without a word shifted in the bed so she was lying flat on her back. He watched as she began to play with her hair nervously, waiting for him for what he will do. He smiled because she was giving him a chance but still he was careful. He almost got to kiss her yesterday but she turned her head away – now she could do the same and he knew it.

He put the hand he had on her stomach next to her head so he prevented her from any escape attempt. She looked at the hand and then back into his face. She bit her lip and gulped. There was no escape, no step back – only forward. Her eyes darted to his lips but he still didn't do anything. She understood that he waited for her permission, for the affirmation that he could do it.

She put her right hand above her head to show him that she was opening up to him. Then she slowly raised her left hand and caressed his face lightly, almost shyly as she was totally nervous. He smiled because he got her hint. He began slowly inching his face closer to hers as her heart-beat quickened and she half-closed her eyes and pursed her lips, waiting for the inevitable kiss.

She didn't turn away like she did yesterday – something felt right about the situation now. Like if this was the way how it was supposed to happen. He was too slow as he waited for another disappointment so she moaned impatiently and that was all he needed. He carefully claimed her lips in one sweet kiss and she breathed out contentedly. Familiar warmth flooded through her body and her mind went blank.

He pulled away immediately and looked at her, just to be sure that she really wanted it. Because once he starts, he won't be able to stop – he knew that very well. She opened her eyes and understood his concern. He was considerate with her again – asking her for permission to go further, just testing her whether she was on the same page as he was. She raised her hand and ruffled his hair softly because she knew that he secretly loved it and he was now one hundred percent sure that she was letting him in.

He immediately crashed his lips on hers as he pinned her hand above her head and intertwined their fingers. She let him and her other hand massaged the nape of his neck as her mind blurred and everything in the world stopped exist. All that existed right now was his marvelous lips on hers, moving in the explosion of pent-up passion.

Tony felt like in heaven – she finally gave in and he felt how much she wanted him, wanted this. She bit his bottom lip and grazed it with her tongue and he got the hint quickly as he opened his mouth to her and she shoved her tongue inside his mouth violently and he moaned surprised. He didn't hesitate to battle for dominance with her as he decided to go even further.

He lifted himself up and tried to shift between her legs. It was a risk but when she let him and even moaned in agreement, he knew that today they will finally cross the line. Ziva confirmed it in the moment when she stuck her hands below his undershirt and grazed his chest and his back with her fingernails. He put his hands around her waist and massaged it gently, repaying her what she was doing to him.

Then she stuck her leg from the cover beneath and even grazed his leg with it, giving him even more courage to go further. He lifted himself up a little bit and stuck his hands beneath her undershirt too, slowly inching his hands to her breasts. He gave them a little squeeze and she giggled into his mouth satisfied. It looked like nothing could stop them – they were completely engrossed in each other.

But suddenly a knock on the door pulled them out of their foreplay. Tony released her lips with a smack and they both turned their heads towards the door. Both immediately began to curse the person behind the door that was interrupting their moment. Then they turned their heads back as they stared at each other, both pondering what to do next.

Tony looked shortly on the door again and then back on her with a silent question in his eyes – whether to open the door and probably end this or ignore the knock and go on in what they have started. She watched his eyes and gave him her respond by drawing circles on his chest with her hands and a short nod of her head which told him to continue. She didn't care about anything – there was nothing in the world she wanted so much right now – only Tony.

He smiled at her as he realized that she meant this seriously. That she wasn't backing away but otherwise – she was really letting him in. She returned him the smile and he bent down to claim her mouth once again but then another and more urgent knock on the door came. Tony closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment as he was really getting angry.

"Give me a minute." He told Ziva, already getting up from the bed. Ziva was obviously angry too as she groaned impatiently, wanting to grab her gun and shoot the person who was interrupting them.

"Yeah." She replied, stretching her body a little but still staying in the bed, waiting for him to take care of the damn person and then to go back to the bed after her.

Tony flashed her smile, happy that she wasn't running away again. He put on his bathrobe and went to the door to berate the person behind them. But the person behind the door surprised even him.

"What?!" He barked angrily and immediately grimaced unbelievingly. "Wendy?" He asked her and looked over at Ziva.

Ziva turned her head to the door and when she saw Wendy, she got angry. _This woman really has to destroy everything... _She sighed, knowing that what they have started with Tony was over. She couldn't continue after Wendy appeared with whatever she wanted.

Wendy stood there sheepishly, knowing that she probably interrupted them. At least the swollen lips and the way how Tony greeted her were confirming it. She watched as Ziva got up from the bed and put on her bathrobe too to stand next to Tony.

"Uhm, hi. I just wanted to..." She began, watching Tony for any reaction but he was suddenly unable to do something.

"What do you want, Wendy?" Ziva asked her coldly, taking the conversation on her as Tony just stood there doing nothing.

Wendy took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize to both of you. If I did or said something..." She began to apologize for her behavior exactly as she prepared it during the night when she couldn't sleep.

But Ziva wasn't in the mood to hear anything from her. "Apologize accepted. Bye Wendy." She said quickly and wanted to close the door in front of her nose but Tony stopped her.

"Ziva..." He pleaded her as she shot him an incredulous look. Now, he absolutely couldn't count on that they will return back to what they started.

"Can you...?" He asked her, knowing that he was doing a great mistake now but he still had chance with Ziva. But this was his probably last chance to say Wendy definitive goodbye.

Ziva pursed her lips angrily but raised her hands in defeat. "Sure." She said and went to the bathroom, taking her clothes with her so she could put them on meanwhile.

Tony went out of the room on the corridor, letting the door ajar a little bit. "Did I interrupt something?" Wendy asked him, judging it not only from their looks but also from Ziva's hostile behavior to her.

"Yes, you did." Tony confirmed coldly, hoping that Ziva wasn't too much pissed off. "Look Wendy..." He began but Wendy cut him off.

"No, Tony. I'm sorry for my behavior. I don't know what came over me. It was just... good to see you again." She began to explain and he listened to her attentively.

"If she's the one who makes you happy then good luck. I wish you both the best." She told him, taking his hand and giving it a little squeeze. Tony just stared at her, letting her continue.

"Goodbye, Tony." She said sadly, knowing that this was probably for the last time in her life she saw him. "Goodbye, Wendy." He replied, finally getting the closure with her. He will never be so weak again and run to her. This was for the last time he saw her.

She released his hand, kissed him on a cheek and went to the elevator. Tony stared at her and then went back to the room. In that exact moment Ziva opened the door from the bathroom and emerged already with her clothes on.

"Is she gone?" She asked him casually, hoping that Wendy was really _gone_.

"Yeah." He confirmed, leaning against the door, watching her carefully for any sign that she wanted to talk about what happened or even better – to continue.

"Finally..." She muttered under her breath as she put her night clothes back to the wardrobe, trying to behave naturally and avoiding any eye contact with him, afraid that she might jump on him immediately if she did so.

"Don't act like if nothing happened, Ziva." He warned her, afraid that she might hurt his feelings again by pretending that they weren't trying to kiss each other to death just few minutes ago.

She turned around to face him as she began to make the bed, risking even the eye contact. "I am not acting like if nothing happened, Tony." She told him a little bit insulted but knowing that he had every right to suspect that she will try to sweep it under the carpet.

"I am just trying to fulfill our deal. You got those two kisses I owed you." She informed him, reminding him that she promised him to fulfill the deal.

He chuckled sarcastically. This wasn't just about the stupid deal he came up with just because he wanted to kiss her. If Wendy didn't interrupt them, they would be probably doing very nasty things by now and she knew that. "And the rest? There was something..." He tried to make her to admit it.

"As for the rest – we just got carried away a little. That is all." She stepped in because she needed to think about it first. Sure, she knew that there was something more. And she began to consider that he really could have actual feelings for her but she just needed the time to think it over before she will make some conclusion of it. Even though she already knew that she was more than ready to give in.

He closed his eyes and banged with his head against the door. He could expect it – one step forward, two steps back. It was some kind of ritual for them – maybe even new type of dance. She watched his distress but she really needed to think about it. They still had a plenty time to get together after all.

"Come on, take your clothes on so we can go on the breakfast. I am starving and besides – we have a work to do. Tonight is the party." She reminded him and he went to do exactly what she said. _They still had time..._

_**The End of Chapter 9**_

* * *

**So I know that this chapter didn't end up in a way you all would like but I hope that you enjoyed the second kiss! And this time I promise that you won't have to wait for another kiss for so long like now. The gap between first and the second kiss was rather long, I know.**

**I also know that you are probably getting tired with Ziva's behavior but I promise that we are approaching to the turning point when she will realize that her behavior is awful and she will change. But that doesn't mean that Tony will welcome that and will be forthcoming... ;)**

**Like I'm saying – it's a story of how they could get together. So as well as the story, even the characters have their own development. I don't want to rush things so you will have to be patient. Each chapter has its own reason so don't worry – they will sort it out in the end. Just give them the time. They still have a long journey before them. I also know that it's maybe stressful and sad and frustrating story – but really – I PROMISE you that they will get together, that they will be happy. This is my way how to deal with Cote's departure and I wouldn't probably write this story if it wasn't for it. So please – be patient with them (and with me as well).**

**But enough of the story overall – I'm eager to know what do you think of this chapter! So, be kind and let me know what you think in the review box below. Thanks a lot to everyone! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Pool, Pt1

**Author's note:**

**Oh my God guys! I'm blown off with the response on the last chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Love you all! We reached over 100 followers! And of course – keep it coming!**

**Just for my fellow Czech reviewer Lucy – Díky moc! Taky jsem ráda, že nejsem jedinej blázen v Česku… :) A taky jsem ráda, že to někdo z Čech vůbec čte...**

**Others won't probably understand it – only in case that you would speak in Czech language which I highly doubt... It's really hard language to learn. And practically useless unless you live in the Czech Republic... :)**

**Also – congratulations to Michael Weatherly and his wife to baby boy!**

**And now back to our story – You probably all hate Wendy right now, don't you? :) Well, good news is that she's finally gone. Even though there will be mentions of her but nothing serious.**

**This chapter is another talking intermezzo before some action in the future chapters. The action is another kiss (or kisses?) of course so I promise you that the next chapter is another fluffy one. In today's chapter they will think the morning over and Ziva will get to the important conclusion. Meanwhile, they are going to the pool! :) And Tony will learn that he's like Michael Corleone… :)**

**So read, enjoy and of course – let me know what you think... ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Kissing Deal**_

_**Chapter 10 – The Pool, Pt. 1 – 4758**_

Tony sat in the dining hall at the table thinking about what happened few minutes ago in their room. He couldn't get the images out of his head. Her lust-filled eyes, her moans, her giggles, her hair between his fingers, her skin under his hands, he even got to touch her breasts... He rubbed his face in confusion as he caught a glimpse of Ziva who was preparing breakfast for him – again.

_What she thought about this? _He knew that despite she said that they just had got carried away a little, she didn't believe it too. What they experienced was real – so real that it frightened them both and that was the reason why she used Wendy's interruption as an excuse to end it – she needed to think about it. And to be honest – he needed to think about it too. Everytime he thought that he couldn't be any more confused by her behavior, she did something that made him to reconsider it.

But she gave him the permission, she wanted to continue even though Wendy was knocking on their door. He understood her hints very well, he couldn't be mistaken. And even when he came to answer the door, she stayed in the bed waiting for him. She really wanted to go there, to cross the line – to have sex with him. _But what it meant for him? Did she just want to give in to the temptation? Or did she have actual feelings for him? _Because in that case they were about to make love, not to have sex.

But the fact that it was Wendy who was knocking on their door made her to get up from the bed. _Why? Was she jealous again?_ He was too caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't register Zivas' attempts to gain his attention. He stared into the distance absently, slowly chewing on the croissant which Ziva shoved into his mouth. She began to fear that something was bothering him because he was in absolute trance.

She waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Tony!" She called out, trying to make him look at her.

He suddenly registered her and blinked few times. "Oh, yeah, sure, sorry." He quickly apologized and took a sip from his coffee.

"Are you OK?" She asked him worriedly, knowing very well what he was thinking about. His dark lust-filled eyes showed it more than enough.

He watched her lips amazed as they took a bite from her croissant. _His lips on hers..._ He shook himself off mentally. He had to focus – they were here because of assignment.

"So what did you tell her?" Ziva asked him carefully what he said to Wendy, trying not to think about the desire in his eyes as he watched her to eat.

"You mean Wendy?" He asked her absolutely distracted by her. When she nodded, he cleared his throat and scratched his head.

"Do you really want to know it?" He tried to assure himself that she was really interested in it and that she didn't try to divert the conversation some other way.

"Sure, I do." She affirmed, trying not to lose in his eyes which wasn't hard at all. Especially not after what they experienced just few minutes ago.

"I told her my definitive goodbye. I will never see her again." He shrugged simply with his shoulders, taking another sip from his coffee.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, she was your fiancée..." She offered gently, letting herself to reach out for his hand and give him a little squeeze.

"Yes, I am sure. It's over – forever." He confirmed, looking deeply into her eyes, wanting so much to add 'because there is another woman with whom I am madly in love' but knowing that she would back away, eventually.

"Does she still have a special place in your heart?" She asked carefully, returning back to the conversation they had on yesterday's afternoon.

He watched her for few seconds with interest. She still didn't get it. "Sure, she has. I just can't remove her." He explained to her as she shook her head lightly and disapprovingly.

"You still don't understand it, do you?" He asked her, not comprehending why she was so unable to get it.

She nodded. "No, I do not. She hurt you, Tony. You have changed your whole life because of what she did to you..." She said, shaking her head disapprovingly again.

Tony chuckled. "Fine, so let's look at you. Maybe you will finally understand that." He offered and when she nodded, he continued.

"There are some people who have special place in your heart, aren't there?" He asked her, boring his eyes into hers.

"Sure." She shrugged, not knowing what it had to do with Wendy.

"Did any of them, and I'm purposely avoiding the names, hurt you badly? Betrayed you?" He asked her, watching her carefully.

She closed her eyes and took a sip from her coffee. "Yes, they did." She confirmed, wincing at the memory how those people betrayed her.

"Then why they have special place in your heart?" He asked her, knowing that he had her. She couldn't say anything to it.

She chuckled, finally getting what he meant but there was still something different about their situations. "This is different." She replied, playing with the rim of her cup.

"Why?" He didn't hesitate to ask, genuinely curious.

She shrugged with her shoulders. "They are dead." She explained, hinting to him that those people who betrayed her or hurt her but still had special place in her heart, couldn't rectify their sins.

"So the difference with me is that Wendy is alive?" He asked her unbelievingly. Now he was the one who didn't understand a thing here.

"Yes!" She replied immediately. "There is still a possibility..." She began to explain but he didn't let her.

"There is no possibility, Ziva! I don't want her, I don't love her anymore!" He hissed, trying to stay low with his voice, getting tired of the whole thing with Wendy. _Why she just can't believe that I am over it?_

Ziva shook her head at his denial. Sure, that was still possibility. He did that once, he might do it again. "Tony, there is still..." She patiently began to explain but he cut her off, not really realizing what he was saying.

"No, there isn't! No, when there is somebody else!" He hissed and suddenly realized what he just said. But he wasn't afraid that she might ask him who the 'somebody else' was. She knew very well that he was talking about her and because she wasn't willing to discuss such thing right now, she won't ask him about it.

She lifted her eyes at him, wondering whether he could talk about her or not. But Tony obviously had enough of this conversation and changed the topic.

"What is our agenda for today?" He asked her bitterly, not wanting to talk about Wendy anymore.

Ziva finished her coffee and began to focus on their today's program. "Well, I have eavesdropped a little." She began, trying to get their conversation back to normal. They agreed on no more arguing yesterday after all.

"Our couple is going to the pool for all day. So we have to go with them." She informed him as she sat back and waited for him to get it.

Tony nodded with his head but suddenly he snapped at her. "Wait, pool?" He asked her and when she nodded, he smiled slowly. _Ziva David in bikini? Well, another chance how to take some photos..._

She knew what exactly ran through his mind. "Yes, pool. But there is something I have to tell you about it." She said, wanting to give him a little warning.

He raised his eyebrow in question and she beckoned him with her finger to make him to get closer to her. When he did, she leaned forward so she could whisper.

"If you will take a camera with you, or any device which is able to make photos, I will emasculate you. Understood?" She said threateningly and he watched her still with a small smile on his lips. Fine, he couldn't take photos of her but that didn't mean that he couldn't ogle her.

"Yeah, understood." He confirmed and sat back, still looking her up and down with a smile.

She looked at him suspiciously. "You still have them, don't you?" She asked him whether he still had the photos of her in bikini he once took.

He nodded in agreement while she shook with her head uncomprehendingly. "What are you doing with them, anyway?" She asked him, not understanding why he still kept them.

Tony put his hands behind his head. "Well, it's wonderful blackmailing source." He told her one of the reasons. "Besides, it makes me think about the old times." He continued as she looked at him puzzled.

"Old times?" She asked him, not really knowing what he might mean by it.

He slowly nodded. "Yes, old times. _That_ Ziva David on those photos would have sex with me to shut me up instead of constant arguing with me." He dared to say, knowing that it was strange way how to tell her that she has changed.

Ziva watched him for few seconds. She couldn't tell him anything – he was right after all. But that didn't give him the right to tell it to her in such way. "You know what, Tony? Take a book with you to the pool so that you will have something to keep you entertained." She said and stood up from the table as she went back to their room to change herself into bikini.

Tony let her go and didn't try to stop her. He knew that she wasn't angry. He just didn't tell her that in more pleasant way and that was what was bothering her. Nothing he couldn't fix later. And he planned to fix it in a _very_ pleasant way.

* * *

When he arrived at the pool after he changed to his swimsuit as well, he found her already outstretched on the deckchair with a book in her hands. There were also few other people at the pool with them, their couple included. He stopped and drank into the sight in front of him. He couldn't get enough of her body, especially when he knew how it felt to caress the skin with his hands.

"I know you are staring." She told him suddenly and he snapped out of his stupor, ashamed that she caught him.

He went over to her and sat cheekily on her deckchair as he put his things to the deckchair next to her which was supposed to be his. "You missed a call from MTAC." He informed her quietly as he admired her body.

"I know. Something important?" She asked him, still reading a book, trying not to show how much she liked his closeness.

He shook his head. "No. Gibbs is sending his hi." He told her, wondering whether he imagined the tremble that shot through her body or not.

Ziva nodded and continued reading, silently pleading him to go away so she could finally concentrate on the story. But Tony still sat there staring at her.

"Do you want something, Tony?" She asked him, turning a page so she could pretend that she was really reading. The truth was that she was reading the same sentence over and over again.

"Will you have a swim with me?" He offered gently as he couldn't wait to take a swim in the pool.

"Actually no. Thank you." She replied, turning another few pages to look how many were remaining to another chapter.

Tony grimaced disappointed. He thought that she was insulted by what he told her about half an hour ago. He stood up and sat on his deckchair. "You're mad at me?" He asked her sadly. He didn't mean to insult her so much.

Ziva's head snapped up. She wasn't mad at him – yes, he insulted her but she was used to it and he had a point at what he said after all. She quickly sat up and turned to face him. "What? No, I am not mad at you." She assured him immediately.

He lifted his eyes to her, silently asking her why she didn't want to have a swim with him then. "I just do not want to swim today. It has nothing to do with you." She told him for another assurance.

"Why?" He asked her with his adorable puppy eyes. He was looking forward to be in a pool with her. They could play a little like they played yesterday.

Ziva sighed, hating to tell him that, especially after he made such cute face. "I do not want to wet my hair. Tonight is the party and if I went swimming, my hair would be wet and then I would have to spend a long time in the bathroom to dry them out." She explained her logical reasons why she didn't want to go swimming.

"Make a bun." He advised her with a shrug and she smiled at it.

"Maybe some other time, OK?" She offered gently and reached out for her sun lotion as she began to apply it.

Tony watched her amazed and he had to swallow so he wouldn't be drooling because his mouth suddenly watered. He quickly stood up and scratched his head. "Fine then. I go take a swim." He informed her and she smiled at him as he went to the pool admiring his body.

She leaned against the deckchair with a book in her hands again, trying to look occupied with the reading but her thoughts were focused on Tony. She finally had some time to think about what happened in the morning.

That was right question – _what the hell happened?_ _Why she let him to do it, to go even further? He touched her breasts and she liked it, for God's sake! _Abby was right – once she gives in, she will see it. She felt that there was something more and that made her reconsider her decision to kill her feelings for him. If he just wanted sex, they would already do it. He had countless opportunities to do it but he didn't.

And she wanted it too. If Wendy didn't interrupt them, they wouldn't be at pool right now, she knew it. She couldn't get the images out of her head – his eyes looking deeply into her soul, his lips moving against hers, his hands on her skin... She mentally shook herself off as she realized that she almost moaned and she wasn't alone at the pool. But she still had her doubts.

She wanted to kiss him again just to be sure that she wasn't imagining things, that there really was more but on the other hand, she feared that she won't be able to control herself. And she was reasonable enough to think about consequences which could come in the case that she would go further than she intended. She took a deep breath and breathed out to calm herself down.

_So what does it mean now? Will she try it? Risk her heart and soul and see what happens? _She sent him a pensive look and watched him for few seconds and then she decided that it was worth it. She will try it, she was ready to give in. But she will have to do it inconspicuously and carefully so he would know that she means it seriously. That she really loves him.

She smiled to herself satisfied and turned on her stomach to sunbathe her back. Tony was still in the pool so she didn't have to worry that he will try to spray her with water. She was slowly dozing off peacefully as the only sound at the pool was light talk of the others and splashing water. She returned back to the morning and tried to imagine what could happen if Wendy didn't interrupt them.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands caught her by her waist and she yelped in surprise. Her breath hitched and the wave of the heat rushed through her body because she knew from the first second that they were Tony's hands. They were cold from the water but it was so refreshing that she enjoyed it immensely.

"Relax, it's me." He told her as few drops from his wet hair fell on her back. However, he knew that he didn't have to tell her – it was obvious that she recognized him because the second when he touched her, she tensed but immediately relaxed.

She hummed in approval, pretending to be too much tired. He released his grip on her waist and took the sun lotion.

"Your back needs sun lotion too." He remarked as he put some lotion on her back and began to massage it inside her skin.

She sighed with contentment but knew that she will have to say something. It wasn't her usual behavior to let him to touch her like that. "What is the water like?" She asked him as she tried not to think what his hands were doing on her back.

"Wonderful. You should try it." He tried again to persuade her to have a swim with him. She shook lightly with her head. "Uh-uh."

"Spoilsport." He teased her and she smacked him with her hand. He chuckled and tugged a little at the bra from the bikini.

"Don't even think about it." She warned him sternly as another series of images flashed through her mind when she began to imagine what would happen if he undid the bra.

"How do you know what I have in mind?" He asked her playfully with mischief in his voice.

"Because..." She began and lifted herself up to sit on the deckchair, "I know you." She finished as she sat down and he just stared at her. She grabbed the sun lotion from his hands.

"Turn around." She ordered to him because she wanted to protect his back from the sunshine too. He did as she requested, enjoying those little intimate moments.

"Think better of what do you want for lunch. We are staying here for all day." She reminded him, drawing small circles and massaging his back, forgetting about everything around her.

He smiled and tried to stifle the moans that were forming in his throat everytime she pressed her hands onto his back. When it lasted for a long time and he was sure that she had to use up all of the lotion she put on his back, he asked her with concern.

"Ziva?" It seemed that she absolutely forgot where she was and most importantly what she was doing. She snatched her head as she realized that she was daydreaming.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. You are done." She told him and patted his back to make him stand up from her deckchair.

He sat on his own and flashed her huge amused grin which she tried to ignore. She rather took her book and began to read. He, surprisingly, did the same. Ziva bought him a book after all and he wanted to please her by reading it.

* * *

The morning slowly changed into the afternoon and Tony with Ziva just got their meals from the hotel's kitchen. They sat opposite each other, Tony still contemplating how to get her to the pool while Ziva was thinking about their assignment and tonight's party. They needed somehow to get into the room of the couple to find some evidence and she considered which option will be the best.

"So, what is the book like?" She asked him, pointing with her fork at the book she bought him, happy that he was really reading it.

He didn't reply as he was suddenly very interested in her chest. His mind went back to this morning as he stared at her chest and thought about her breasts and how good they fit into his hands...

"Tony!" She hissed at him and he finally registered her and lifted his eyes back to her face.

"My eyes are here!" She pointed to her eyes because she saw very well where he was staring. "Not here!" She indicated to her chest as his gaze slipped down again but immediately returned to her face.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry." He apologized, trying to get back to normal. "What were you asking?" He asked because he had some feeling that she asked him some question.

"What is the book like?" She repeated, watching him carefully ready to smack him if his eyes slipped down to her chest again.

"Oh, wonderful. I wish I would have father like Vito Corleone..." He confessed wistfully, chewing on his meal.

Zia rolled her eyes in annoyance. It wasn't so very long when he complained about Senior's behavior again. Instead of to be happy that he still had father – unlike her – he was constantly complaining about what his father did or didn't.

"Come on, Tony. Your father is not _that _bad." She told him for countless time since the last Senior's visit which brought another argument between them with another half-reconciliation after they all convinced Tony to do it again.

Tony chuckled sarcastically. "My father can't even be compared to Vito Corleone. He's nothing like him." He informed her, taking sip of his orange juice.

Ziva sighed and shook her head at him. How he could compare real father with the fictional one from book and movie? "That is not entirely true. They have something in common." She remarked and he shot her an incredulous look.

"What exactly?" He asked her unbelievingly as he couldn't find anything that his father and Vito Corleone could have in common.

"Well – they are both Italian-Americans." She offered one of the options and he smiled sarcastically.

"They both have influential contacts in high places and their sons have something to do with Navy, for example." She told him, knowing that she was right so she was smiling, happy that he couldn't object.

Tony had to smile at it as he had to admit that she had a point here. "Fine, that's true. But that doesn't make from my father Vito Corleone." He still raised an objection but was pleased that there were really some similarities between him and Michael Corleone. It was like if his childhood dream came true.

Ziva sighed disappointed with his stubbornness and obstinacy when it came to his father. "You should be happy that you have him, Tony." She advised him, knowing that they still had their chance. She and her father already didn't.

Tony understood why she was telling him this. But on the other hand, she didn't know his father like he did. "You're saying this just because your father died. And you know my Dad from just one side." He guessed her reasons why she was still so eager to make peace between him and his father.

"And _that _side is very fond of you." He added, reminding her how his father always treats her. She had to admit that he was right – she knew Senior from just one side but that didn't mean that his father was a bad person. If she compared him to her father, he was true angel.

"Look Tony, I cannot asses your family problems but he really is not that bad. He always treats me like his own daughter and I like him for it." She tried to convince him that his father had some good qualities.

Tony had to chuckle at it. Yes, his Dad always treats Ziva like she deserves but he had different motives than to take her as his daughter. "No, no, no, no. You're wrong." He informed her, waving his finger at her disapprovingly.

"He doesn't see you like his daughter. He sees you more like a potential lover or even better – like his daughter-in-law." He informed her that dream of his father was that Tony should marry Ziva and in the case that he wouldn't, his father could make Ziva his lover so at least one DiNozzo will sweep her off her feet.

Ziva stared at him as she tried to absorb what he just told her. She knew that Senior was looking at her also like a woman, she also knew that Senior was a big fan of a potential relationship between her and Tony – well, in that they could shake hands with Abby – but that he also considered her as a part of their family, waiting for the day when she will marry his son...

Tony watched her closely. He didn't even know what he was saying. He didn't want to fire at her such a big expectation of his father regarding to him and Ziva. But it was already done and he couldn't take it back. But as he knew her, she will sweep it under the carpet and pretend that he said nothing.

Ziva looked at her hands, pondering how to tell him what she wanted to tell him and make him understand. "What I am trying to say is that you should cherish the time you spend with each other. As long as you still have some to spend together." She advised him, speaking of her own personal experience.

He put his head between his hands and whined. "Ziva..." He didn't want to hear that. He wasn't giving her advises about her father, so she didn't have any right to interfere into his relationship with his father.

"No, Tony. I mean it seriously." She told him sternly, wanting just to help him but he was really stubborn sometimes. He rubbed his face and looked at her, signing to her that he was listening – he didn't have any other choice after all.

"Your father at least tries to make your relationship better. It is his initiative and you should be glad for it. My father never did that. He claimed that he was here because he wanted to make peace between us but it was his secondary motive." She tried to persuade him that he really should try to set things right with his Dad until it will be really late.

He let her to continue because she obviously needed to get it out of her system. "His primary motive was to meet here with Kazmi. Sure, he cared about me but he did not try to make our relationship better." She said bitterly, getting back to her memories from a year ago.

He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I know, Ziva. I'm sorry. I can't compare my Dad with yours..." He told her, trying to indicate that he understood that she had bigger problems with his father than him.

"No, I did not mean it like that." She told him immediately. Sure he understood the whole situation but she wanted to make him to learn from her mistakes.

"The thing is that every child dreams about how their parents will try to change, to fix things between them. And you are the lucky one. Yes, your father does not try to change but he tries to fix things." She explained further, finishing her meal and throwing her hands in the air as she tried to emphasize her speech.

"I know that you were not speaking much together after your mother died but now you have the chance to fix it. Things between you two will never get better if you will not try it, Tony." She told him, boring into his eyes with hers and he just watched her amazed.

"Fine, I get it." He finally had the chance to comment. "I promise you that after this assignment, I'll call him, OK?" He offered her, hoping that she will drop it. He shouldn't have started this conversation.

She squeezed his hand. "That would be great." And with that she lay back onto her deckchair and took her book.

Tony sat there for few seconds thinking about what she just told him. "But I have to come up with something. He'll think that I am sick when I'll call him just out of the blue." He said, trying to find something.

Ziva opened her book as she peeked out at him. "Maybe some good reason why to call him will appear soon." She told him warmly, winking at him.

He looked at her with interest and then slowly smiled. He laid on his deckchair and took his book too as he began to think about some plan how to get her into the pool.

_**The End of Chapter 10**_

* * *

**Do you think that he will be able to get her into the pool? Well, you can bet he will! :)**

**Sorry, if it wasn't so interesting chapter today. But I just couldn't let go the similarities between Tony and Michael Corleone – those who hasn't seen or read The Godfather won't probably understand it but because it's one of my favorite movies... I just couldn't help myself. And since Al Pacino is my favorite actor... :) Besides, I think it was good for Tony to talk with Ziva about his daddy issues.**

**Sometimes you just need some uninteresting chapter as necessary intermezzo before something interesting will come... :) So I'll hope you didn't get bored and that you'll still tell me something kind in your reviews... If not for this chapter then you can comment on the story overall - what do you think of it, what do you want to change and so on. ;) You know I love hearing from you.**

**So, thank you for reading and I'm back with the next chapter on another Monday! Another kiss in the air... ;) Stay tuned people – more fluff and more angst is about to come! :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Pool, Pt 2

**Author's note:**

**If I haven't already told you how much I love you – then – I love you all so, so much! :) Seriously, you're wonderful and I literally adore you! Thanks for all those follows, favorites and reviews – it's making my day...**

**Once again for my fellow Czech reviewer Lucy – Díky moc :* Jsem ráda, že se ti to líbí a mnohem lepší věci teprv přijdou... :) No, tak anglicky se učím už 14 let, takže bych snad něco umět měla... :D Jsem ráda, že to můžu nějak zužitkovat.**

**So, another Monday is here and Chapter 11 with it because you are all demanding more and more and more! Well, you asked for it – here it comes. Another fluffy chapter with another kiss (or two kisses? ;) – read to find out!). Just peaceful afternoon spent at the pool with our favorite couple...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Kissing Deal**_

_**Chapter 11 – The Pool, Pt. 2**_

Tony's plan was simple – he needed Ziva to doze off a little so when he will take her in his arms, she won't be able to register what is happening. Then, he planned to throw her into the pool. Yes, it was cruel but he wanted to take a swim with her, to fool around with her in the pool – simply – have a good time with her. Vance told them that they could take it as a vacation here so why not to have fun?

Yes, they were here because of the assignment but the most important part of it will come tonight. So they could enjoy some fun before they will go all serious and back to their agent mode. He knew that she didn't want to wet her hair, but honestly – he didn't care. He knew that he will be waiting for her to come out of the bathroom anyway, so some few minutes in addition couldn't stop him.

However, there was still a possibility that she will kill him. But on the other hand he just wanted to do something good for her. She needed to have some fun from time to time. She needed to loosen up a little because she deserved it. And on top of that – there weren't any weapons in the pool. However, she could still drown him or smash his head against the wall or steps. But he was willing to risk it.

Ziva suspected that he was planning something. He was still watching her carefully like if he was waiting for something but she decided to ignore him. She was lying on her deckchair and let herself to relax as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunshine. She still mused about the best way how to get inside the room of the couple they were supposed to observe.

They needed to do it tonight and she had few solutions in her head but decided to talk about it with Tony after they will come back to their room. Speaking of Tony – she was also thinking about the best way how to curb him. She knew very well which dress she picked for tonight and how she will look in it and she also knew what she will do to him by it. She was doing that on purpose after all.

But they were supposed to work so she needed to keep him at bay until they will acquire what they needed – the evidence against the couple. Her problem also was herself because she knew that she will have to show her best self-restraint not to jump on him when he will look at her with his burning gaze which made her knees go weak everytime he did that.

Yes, she decided to give in but it had to wait until they will do, what they were supposed to do. They were here on an assignment after all and their work always came first. That's why she counted on his agent accountability that he will be able to hold himself back. Because if he wasn't able to do it, she wouldn't be able to control herself anymore too. And that could mean a very serious problem.

Tony watched her alertly and when he registered that her breath steadied enough and she was absolutely relaxed, he slowly and silently stood up from his deckchair and went over to her. He admired her body for a while but knew that she will register his presence soon so he needed to act quickly. He had easier work because she had her legs bent so put an arm under them wasn't hard.

He lifted her up into his arms in a bridal style and carried her to the pool. Ziva yelped and opened her eyes as she looked around herself in confusion trying to find out what was happening. She looked into his goofy face and smacked his arms that were holding her.

"What do you think you are doing?! Put me down!" She hissed at him, trying not to make a scene in front of the other people at the pool.

Tony just flashed her huge smile and continued in his way. She kicked with her legs, trying to wriggle out somehow from his embrace, smacking him painfully but he just tightened his grip and went on. Then he stopped in front of the pool and looked at her. She looked at the pool and then it hit her, what he wanted to do.

"Tony," She began threateningly, "if you do not put me down right now, I will hurt you extra painfully." She swore her revenge if he dared to throw her inside the pool.

He just smiled cheekily and used all of his strength as he threw her into the water. She surfaced immediately, ready to kill him.

"YOU!" She screamed at him, her hair wet as she tried to remove them from her face. Tony knew that he was now in big trouble but the fun was too much great to drop it. He just stood there and laughed.

"You are a dead man." She told him with gritted teeth but she had to admit that the water in the pool was nice and she suddenly wanted to be in the pool. Not that she planned to admit it to him and even thank him for it. On the contrary – he had to pay for what he did.

However, Tony knew when he should go hiding so he quickly went back to their deckchairs and lay on it, knowing that she won't have enough strength to throw him into the pool by herself.

She sent him a death-glare, pondering what to do. Yes, she was able to beat him up but this wasn't a fight. She wasn't strong enough to draw him here and throw him inside. But then an idea occurred in her mind. She smiled mysteriously and went to swim a little so she could make him to go back there.

Tony watched her carefully and it seemed that she calmed a bit and that she was actually enjoying the water. He went cautiously back to the pool again; still ready to run away in the case she would really want to hurt him.

She saw him and swam to the edge of the pool, leaning against her arm. "Ah, finally. Come here." She waved with her hand at him with a smile.

He didn't believe her that smile, not in a million years. He took few steps forward but still he was in reasonable distance from her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance that he didn't believe her.

"Come on, Tony. I do not want to hurt you. Actually, I want to thank you." She told him and flashed him another sweet smile but he was still hesitating.

He blinked surprised and furrowed his eyebrows. "Thank me? For what?" He asked her, not believing her a word. She cooled off a little bit quickly than was usual.

"You were right. The water is nice and I am quite enjoying myself." She told him as she bent her head back and wetted her hair so they could straighten.

His suspicious look changed into the smile but he was still on alert. "Then I am happy for you." He told her and pondered whether to risk his life and went to the pool after her or rather to stay where he was now.

Ziva smiled at him widely and there was something predatory on her smile so he took few steps back while she beckoned him with her finger.

"Come closer, Tony." She said in seductive tone, winking at him which added another element to her seducing attempt.

His expression changed because he loved this tone of her voice. He involuntarily took a step forward as her voice was like an allurement. But then he stopped himself as the doubts were still in his mind. "Why?" He asked her suspiciously.

She moistened her lips, tracing slowly her tongue across her bottom lip, knowing very well that he was watching her. "I just want to thank you." She said, her voice sweet and smooth like chocolate.

He had to gulp to find his voice. "You already did that." He tried to resist because he still didn't believe her that she forgave him so quickly.

"Yes I did – verbally. But I also want to thank you in another way." She said, hoping that he will finally obey and will come to her closer so she could take her revenge.

Tony looked at her surprised. _Did she mean...? _"How?" He asked, biting his lip as he didn't want to jump into conclusions.

She smiled slowly because she knew that her next sentence will work on one hundred percent. "I just want to kiss my husband." She told him lusciously and Tony's eyes widened. _Another kiss from her in such a short period of time?_

He went over to her; his eyes still on her, waiting for some low trick but nothing like that came. He kneeled down and bent his head down, inching his lips to hers as she reached out her hands to put her arms around his neck and bring him closer for the kiss. When she finally held him in the way she needed, she pulled him forward and he fell into the pool after her as she began to laugh vengefully.

He surfaced and glared at her as she was laughing glad that her plan worked. "Ha ha. That was really funny." He remarked as she stuck her tongue at him.

She wanted to swim away from him, wanting to start a little chase around the pool but he caught her leg and she almost got drown. She kicked him but he just laughed at it and pulled her closer to him. She turned around as they both began to tread the water.

"That wasn't very smart, Ms. David." He told her, his eyes shining with mischief.

She flashed him a defiant look. "But it worked." She noted, turned around and swam away.

He smiled and went to catch up with her. They swam together for few minutes just enjoying the restored peace between them after those days full of stupid arguments. Then they began to play a little. They teased each other, tried to drown each other, played various games with they were able to come up with – most of them were Tonys' ideas – and finally had some fun.

Ziva felt so free, so relaxed, so light-hearted. She couldn't remember the day when she was laughing so much like today. Anything he said or did was so funny that she just couldn't help herself and began to laugh heartily. During those all games they played, they were touching each other intimately but there was nothing sexual about it. It was just simple friendly nudging each other she enjoyed very much.

Tony was mesmerized by her. He has never seen her laughing like that. It was so unusual to her but also so refreshing and he immediately fell in love with her laugher even more. He enjoyed this afternoon immensely, knowing that something bad will come into their way eventually. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking like that but he just couldn't help himself. Everytime when he thought that he had Ziva where he wanted her to be, something always came into his way. He was just prepared for another disappointment.

* * *

After they had enough of playing, both absolutely exhausted, their muscles aching a little, they were leaning against the edge of the pool with their elbows next to each other and just let their bodies float in the water. They were there almost alone, only their couple and another one were at the pool too but nobody of them in the water. They enjoyed the spring breeze that caressed their faces and just listened to the twittering of birds, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Admit it." Tony suddenly nudged her with his leg and looked over at her smiling.

She returned him the look, smiling too. "What?" She asked, knowing very well what he meant by she felt too playful to make it easy for him.

"You liked it. You enjoyed it." He informed her that this afternoon was something she will remember forever.

She smiled delighted that he noticed her good mood. "Fine, I admit it – it was fun." She confessed while she rippled the water a little with her legs.

Tony was more than happy that she enjoyed the day so much. She needed something like that and he was the one who gave it to her. "Told ya." He said, giving her another nudge with his shoulder.

She giggled happily and sighed contentedly. She felt so grateful to him and she wanted to tell him so she shifted in her position, turning on her side to face him. "Thank you." She told him, watching his face and admiring his features.

He turned his head to her in surprise. "What for?" He asked her puzzled. He didn't do anything special for her, he just wanted to make her feel better.

She chuckled as she knew that he had to be confused why she was thanking him. "That is hard to explain." She told him while he mimicked her position, genuinely curious now.

"Shoot." He asked her to tell him what she was thinking.

She nodded but didn't know how to start. "I... I have... never... Uhm..." She stammered as she couldn't find the best words how to describe it. He watched her with interest but let her struggle with words.

"I didn't grow up like most teenage girls in my age." She finally managed to say and he flashed her another puzzled look, not knowing what it had to do with their afternoon.

She saw his confusion so she quickly came up with an explanation. "Do not take it as in insult but you and your... childishness makes me feel... I do not know..." She tried to find the best words again.

"I know it may be a cliché but... I feel like if I was sixteen again." She confessed and he grinned at her as he was proud of himself that she was able to feel with him like that.

"Really?" He asked her like if he couldn't believe it and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Yes. I do not know how to describe it better." She told him and noticed that he was immensely happy that she shared her feelings with him.

He smiled even wider as he took one of her hands and squeezed it. "Well, my childishness is available to you whenever you want, Ms. David." He told her, boring his eyes into hers just to be sure that she understood that he will do anything for her, just to see her happy.

She smiled at him gratefully and he caressed her face a little. "Especially, when I will always get such smile from you." He added as a condition and she smiled even wider as she turned back to her previous position and let her body float in the water.

"I think that we have enough of both for one day." She told him, enjoying the peace once again.

Tony mirrored her actions and went back to his previous position too. "I wouldn't be so sure." He noted, hinting that he planned to be childish again tonight and she will be laughing at it.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, turning her head a little to peer at him.

"Well, who knows?" He shrugged with his shoulders and then cheekily added. "With you, no one can be so sure."

She opened her mouth agape and glared at him. She raised her hand, wanting to smack him onto his arm but he caught it before she could do it and kissed her knuckles to apologize to her.

She stared at him and flashed a look onto her hand as he intertwined their fingers, both standing in the water, their feet propping against the ledge at the wall from the pool. The place where he kissed her hand tingled and her face went to serious again. Yes, they touched during those games they played but nothing could compare to what he just did. He shot her a predatory look and she knew that he wanted to kiss her.

He took a step forward on the ledge to get their bodies closer, their joined hands between them but she took a step back. Not that she didn't want to kiss him – on the contrary, it was something she wanted to do from the moment Wendy interrupted them this morning. But she just needed some support and the corner of the pool was a great place and he probably got it because he didn't grimace disappointed when she took that step back.

They stared into the eyes of each other, both too afraid to blink as Tony slowly backed her to the corner, their joined hands still between them, making the only barrier between their bodies. When her back hit the corner, she gasped as she gripped the rim of the pool with her free hand, her knuckles going white and he put his free hand next to it to prevent her from any escape.

He stood up in front of her in close proximity, their joined hands still between them and he put them purposely over his heart so she could feel how fast it was beating. She gulped as her own heart-rate quickened.

"What are you doing, Tony?" She breathed out her question, not really knowing why she asked it but it was probably just an attempt to delay the inevitable kiss.

He released her hand as he palmed her face and grazed her cheek with his thumb. She put her now free hand over his heart to feel his heartbeat and leaned into his touch.

"I just want to kiss my wife." He whispered, using her sentence when she took her revenge on him but this time it wasn't pretended. He really planned to do that.

His eyes shot the last look on her lips before he bent down and claimed her mouth in passionate kiss. She immediately melted into him with a contented sigh as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips moving against hers. She raised her hand that gripped the rim of the pool and wrapped it around his neck to bring him closer while his hand on her face found its way into her hair and began to ruffle them.

He bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him with a moan as she even put her second arm around his neck, clinging onto him. The weight of her body was pulling him down but he was able to cope with it. He pushed her body forward and her back hit the wall and she yelped into his mouth. He had to smile – those vibrating sounds she made, started to become his favorite sounds.

He purred into her mouth too as she began to rake his hair – he knew that she knew very well how much he loved it. Everytime she moved with her finger to play with his hair, it sent shivers down his spine and he had to show his best self-restraint not to lose control completely. This woman was doing to him something he has never experienced. No woman was able to make him feel like that – only her.

The butterflies in Ziva's stomach were flying higher and higher as she began slowly to lose control. She moaned deeply into their tongue battle, every fiber of her being screaming at her in approval of this kiss. But she had to keep her control because they were in a pool with other people around and it really wouldn't be appropriate to take advantage of him here.

But the need of oxygen didn't give them any other choice than release lips of each other and they gazed on one another hungrily. They wanted another kiss but were too afraid that the other would back away. Ziva had still one of her hands wrapped around his neck and she put the other on his chest to feel his heartbeat once again. He gripped the rim of the pool with his left hand to keep himself standing while his right hand stroked her back and played with her hair.

Then Ziva caught a glimpse of movement at the deckchairs. She looked over at the people there and noticed that their couple and the couple which was there too were going away. Why, she didn't know and frankly, she didn't care.

"They are going away." She stated, licking her lips to moisten them and immediately cursing herself for it because she could taste him on them and she moaned silently.

He looked over too to see it by himself and then back on her. "I know." He said, not showing any intention to move from their position and just waiting for the right moment to kiss her again.

"We-we should probably go too." She stammered, not really wanting to do it and not really knowing why she was saying this. "I-I need to dry my hair." She added and began to draw little circles on his chest while playing with his hair.

Tony just nodded in understanding as his hand slid lower on her waist which caused another heat wave rushed through her. "Right." He answered still watching her, his eyes travelling between her eyes and her lips.

She tried to calm her breathing but just couldn't do it. Maybe it was his heartbeat which caused it because the hand on his chest told her how much his heart wanted to jump out of his chest. She realized that they both wanted the same – another kiss – no matter what. After another endless stare into each other's eyes, they both spurred into action in the same second as they lips met in wonderful fervent kiss.

There was something different about the kiss now – something powerful, more significant, more real. Both poured into the kiss all the passion, desire, lust and even love just to convince the other about their sincere and honest feelings. Ziva wrapped her hands around his neck once again while he raised her leg and his hand slid down across her backside to her thigh and began to massage it.

She lost her balance and he pushed her even more to the corner so she would be steady. She moaned at the direct contact of their bodies and began to tease his leg with her own. He shifted his hand on her lower back and slowly inched his hand up with only target in his mind – the buckle of her bikini bra. She knew what he had in mind but she couldn't care less. Instead of stopping him, she palmed his face to get a new angle and deepened the kiss if it was even possible.

He moaned surprised but continued in his plan and finally got to the buckle. He unclasped it masterfully with his fingers and the bra opened. The straps fell from her shoulders onto her arms and he began to push the bra away while she began to unwrap her hands from his neck to help him in his work, when suddenly something interrupted them like always.

Clearing of someone's throat made them to stop the kiss as they turned their heads into the direction of the sound. Some employee from the hotel stood there with a mop in his hands, obviously embarrassed that he ruined their moment but he had a job to do.

"Uhm, I hate to interrupt your amorous plays but we have to prepare it here for tonight's party." He informed them with a sly smile as he really didn't want to interrupt them because they looked as a lovely couple but they needed to prepare the party.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other surprised, both finally realizing what they were about to do and most importantly – where they wanted to do it. Tony then turned back to the employee while Ziva used this moment to clasp her bra back.

"Uhm, yeah, sure. We're sorry." Tony managed to say, his mind blurry as the events of the last few minutes began to dawn on him.

They both started their way to the stairs to get out of the pool. They together gathered their belongings in silence, trying not to look at each other, both afraid that their desire could overpower them again. The staff was giving them sly smiles while they prepared the tables for the party. They quickly left with another sorry and went to their room wrapped in their bathrobes.

Ziva tried to clear her mind but nothing helped her. All she could think about was him and he had a similar problem. Knowing her confusing behavior, he didn't know how to react. He didn't want to argue with her again, they made a deal about not arguing yesterday so he didn't want to push her to talk about it. They went out of the elevator and went to their room.

Ziva opened the door and threw her things on the bed. Then she stood in the middle of the room, staring absently on the wall, thinking about what to do now. She practically saw herself as she turned around and immediately jumped on him but they had work to do tonight. And once they got into the bed, they wouldn't be able to leave it in the near future. And that was something they couldn't afford today.

Tony closed the door behind him, leaning against them and watching her carefully. He guessed her thoughts right but the thing was, what to do next.

"Well, that was..." He began to start some conversation at least.

"Shut up, Tony." She cut him off because she really didn't want to talk about it right now, hoping that he understood it.

Tony smiled – he expected that so he dropped it. He raised his hand in defeat. "Fine, then." He said, giving her the demanded time.

However, he went over to her, pressing himself against her back and felt her tense as she tried to ignore the heat that rushed through her. She even crossed her arms across her chest so she could prevent herself from reaching out her hands to him. He also registered the tremble of her body and how her breath began to be labored.

"Because you will be in the bathroom for longer period of time than me, I will now take a shower and then the bathroom is all yours." He whispered, tickling her ear with his breath. Then, he went inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

She breathed out deeply, trying to calm her breathing. She lay on the bed with shaking knees, gripping the sheets under her, trying to get her libido under control. Which was hard because her mind flooded with improper images everytime she closed her eyes, especially when she heard the sound of running shower, knowing that he was in the bathroom currently naked and just for her to eat him up.

She chewed on her thumb and when she finally was calmed enough to stand, she took off her wet bikini and wrapped herself back to the bathrobe. Then she pulled out the dress she picked for tonight and also the necessary accessories to it. She also picked Tony's suit and his tie so they could fit together as a right married couple.

When Tony emerged out of the bathroom, she waited for him but avoided an eye contact with him. He flashed her smile just to assure her that he didn't plan to start another fight with her again. She stood up and went to the bathroom door.

"Uh, I... I prepared a movie for you." She said and pointed her finger on the TV as he raised an eyebrow on her in surprise.

"So you wouldn't be bored. Because I will be in the bathroom for some time, so when I will come out, I will come out." She added her explanation.

He laid on the bed and stretched out his legs as he yawned. "Wow, thank you." He reached for the remote control and pushed the play button and sent her grateful smile.

She returned him the smile and then pointed out at his suit. "I also prepared your clothes, so we will fit together." She said and he smiled slyly at her wife-mode.

Then she waved with her hand at him. "See you in a bit." And closed the door behind her.

He stared at the door for a minute and then returned his attention back to the TV. "I highly doubt it would be a bit." He muttered to himself, knowing how much time were women able to spend in the bathroom. What he didn't doubt at least was the result of such spent time.

* * *

Ziva looked at her reflection in the mirror finally satisfied with what she saw there. She had her hair slicked on her right side across her shoulder in a loose ponytail. Her make-up was tuned in the way so it could fit to her dress which was dark red. They ended above her knees tightening her thighs together and showing her ass perfectly. The v-neck was a little too much revealing but it played for her tonight so she didn't have any objections. She chose golden accessories with a golden high heels but she left them in the room.

She adjusted her hair a little and checked herself once again, just to be sure that everything was OK and prepared herself to step out of the bathroom and show herself in front of Tony. She needed to deal with his gaze which was always hard for her but on the other hand – she was eager to show herself in front of him in these dress. That was the reason why she bought it in the first place.

She took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped out. Tony looked over at her and immediately dropped his phone he was holding in his hand. He slowly sat up, his jaw dropped as he drank into the sight of him. Ziva blushed at his gaze as he slowly traced his eyes along every part of her body. She went over to him and bent forward so he had wonderful view on her décolletage.

"Stop drooling, Tony." She told him and closed his mouth with her finger as she went over to her side of the bed to take her golden high heels.

Tony wiped off the saliva that escaped his mouth because he was literally drooling. He followed her with his eyes and gulped when she bent to lift her shoes and the dress outlined her ass.

"Wow, you... you look..." He tried to make a compliment but couldn't find the right words how to describe how much ravishing she looked. He was already in his suit but that wasn't important right now.

"I'm speechless." He then said as she slowly went over back in front of him and sat on the chair that was on the other side of the room to take on her high heels.

She flashed him a smile absolutely satisfied with his reaction. "You can thank Abby for it. She convinced me to buy these dress." She said while she was fastening up her high heel, still giving him wonderful view on her décolletage and he was taking all advantage he could.

"I certainly will..." He remarked as he still watched her amazed, licking his lips in the process. She just chuckled as she smiled at him and began to fasten up her left high heel.

"Do you be able to... you know... in those heels..." He tried to express his concerns, still in the loss of words if she will be able to go into action despite the fact that she was wearing heels for it. It didn't have to be comfortable to try sneak up into the room of the couple they were supposed to observe.

She simpered at his concerns. "Yes, I will. They are quite comfortable." She replied, finally finishing her whole looks and then she remembered something.

"Which reminds me – it was you who promised to wear the heels next time, wasn't it?" She asked him with amused smile, reminding him the case with the number two cyberterrorist from a year ago.

He chuckled at it, surprised that she still remembered it. "It's not my fault. You are the woman here." He defended himself but wanted to somehow repay to her.

"But as a compromise, I offer you a foot massage." He said, winking at her and she smiled slowly. _How could she turn such offer down?_

"Fine then. Prepare yourself for a very long massage of my feet." She agreed and patted his hand. He smiled, actually looking forward to it.

"Now come on, we have a work to do." She told him as he stood up and offered his arm to her.

"Sure, sweetcheeks." He replied and she smiled at him as she nudged his shoulder. They went out of their room, Tony's hand around her waist and she had her arm wrapped around his back as they headed together to the party.

_**The End of Chapter 11**_

* * *

**So I hope you loved this chapter and also that you are satisfied with Ziva finally taking some initiative by herself. I told you that she will reach to her turning point which will come fully in the Chapter 13. I also hope that you liked the way how he got her into the pool and how they kissed. :)**

**As for the next chapter – which is coming on Monday like usually – you will see what will happen at the party and let's just say that now it will be Tony who will go through his bad times. I hope you won't kill me for it but it's necessary for their development. At least – I guarantee another kiss in the next chapter!**

**So, thank you again – countless times already – and please, let me know what you think! :) Have a nice week everyone!**


End file.
